We Are Young
by sinfullywicked
Summary: New Direction's senior year. Read to find out more! Don't worry plenty of drama.
1. Dear Mom

**Hey guys! I came up with this idea a while ago and decided to put it on paper then it become a full story with what I think a great storyline. It's a Finchel fic. faithfully but also other Glee characters as well as new characters joining the New Directions. I do not own Glee or any of the characters expect Charlie, Taylor and a few other characters in the future. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

Dear Mom,

You may not know but I'm embarking on an adventure; senior year. The hierarchy, which consists of snotty cheerleaders, neanderthal jocks and those at the top of the food chain look down upon fellow lowly peasants who aren't up to their standards, trying to survive the harshness of bullying and slushie facials. No worries though, they are just minor setbacks to my impending leave to New York City and becoming a star. Junior year was filled with drama but in the end I got great friends out of it. Kurt, who is like a sister I've never had, keeps me fashionably presentable and a little more appealing to the public eye. We came to an agreement that I could still wear my animal sweaters, plaid skirts and kneehighs at least once a week. It's funny how close we are now considering we detested each other since the day we both joined Glee. I guess our loathing for each other, because of solos, blinded us from seeing how much alike we are. Now that Kurt has Blaine, who graciously calms Kurt down, and I've learn throughout the year to become less selfish, we've became friends along the way.

Puck has been the brother I've never had. Aside from his vulgar behavior and language, he's very sweet and a total softie. I suppose he does bring the fun side of me out at times but I do bring the sensitive side out of him. Don't tell him I said that or he'll deny it by doing a tasteless act of bad behavior. He's been looking out for me ever since the mid junior year. I'm delighted to have him as one of my close friends and it helps that he's protective of me. Like he has said numerous times, we of the Jewish American descent have to stick together.

Sam is my best friend and my go to guy when things in my life are spiraling into chaos. He was the new kid from last year and now he's a fine addition to New Directions. He's been faithfully by my side when I was in a sort of depression over Finn and he'll always be there for me in more ways than one. We've had a brief romantic relationship and yes I was happy but it just didn't feel right. You see, Sam would've been the guy of my dreams, the one I would've fell in love with if I wasn't in love and tethered to Finn. Sam and I's relationship ended shortly between Jean's funeral and us heading to our fates; Nationals. We lost on the account of an unplanned kiss shared between Finn and I and our lack of preparation. It's water under the bridge now because like I told Finn. I know in my heart we'll win this year. Sam is currently residing with me and my dads because his dad finally got a job but it required to move out of Ohio and Sam didn't want to go leave his friends or McKinley his last year, so me being the saint I am offered him to a place to stay at my house. My daddies and his parents discussed it over and came to an agreement. It's been weird living with a boy since I've always been an only child but it's nice to know I have one of my best friends close when needed.

As for Finn and I, we are simply friends. He claimed his love for me and wanted us to be a couple again but I just couldn't. I told him about my plans on going to New York City and I couldn't possibly have any distractions and that it's a complicated situation having too much that has happened already between us to be together. He agreed with hesitation that we could still be friends. Oh mom, I do love Finn with all my heart but with applying to NYADA, finding extracurricular activities for my application, and pursing my dreams of going to Broadway and trying to make them come true, I just can't find the time. No matter how much I love Finn Christopher Hudson, Rachel Barbara Berry has more pressing matters to attend to besides boys especially when that certain boy is your soul mate.

I hope all is well with you and Beth. I miss you and sometimes find myself drinking water out of the cup you gave me.

From your daughter and future Broadway legend,

Rachel Barbara Berry

**Good? Bad? Please Review. I want to know who likes it enough for me to continue. Also I'll take suggestions and grammatical corrections. Please and thank you.**


	2. New Girl

**I decided to make the prologue a separate chapter. The songs used: Believer by Christina Millian and Jukebox Hero/I Love Rock N Roll. Bold is Puck singing. Rachel is italics. Italics and underlined is Rachel and the club singing. Puck and the club is bold and underlined. Italics in throughout the story are inner thoughts.**

**Finn POV:**

_First day of school again but it's like my last day of having a first day in high school. _

Wow that still doesn't make sense to me no matter how many times Rachel explains it.

_Rachel. _

Why does everything that involves her and me have to be so hard? Instead of her being my girl, she hit me with the "just friends" card. This really sucks because she's beautiful, smart and I love her more and more everyday. Her, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sam and me had spent our summer together, which was really cool and all because we all became closer.

This year I have to study hard if I want to graduate and go to New York with Rachel. On top of that New Directions has to win Nationals and I have to win over Rachel. I kind of have a lot to deal with and I hope crazy Quinn won't be a problem who I haven't seen or heard from since breaking up with her. Santana said she went to California with her sister for the summer to "reinvent" herself whatever that meant.

Anyway, I walked into school and saw a big crowd by Rachel's locker.

_Wait Rachel's locker? Oh no. _

I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Rachel holding her books tightly to herself. She looked so cute in her plaid red and green skirt and white blouse with her matching headband. I shook my head focusing on the girl defensively standing in front of her. She looked about the same height as Santana, if not taller. Her hair was curly jet black and her eyes silvery grey. Her looks were very exotic and what's that word forwind? (foreign) No. Come on Finn think….Ok I can't think of the name right now but she looked like she was a model from somewhere else. I've never seen this girl around before.

She was drinking the slushie Dave handed to her as I took the time to walk towards Rachel. Suddenly she threw the slushie directly at Dave's face. Everyone stopped and gasped, even I froze.

_Did she really just do that? _

I snapped out of my own thoughts when she walked towards my direction. Whoever was in her way parted like the red sea for her to walk through. When she passed by me, I grabbed a hold of her arm. She pulled her arm back like it got caught on fire then looked up at me.

"Thank you," I lamely said as she eyed me suspiciously but eventually nodded then left.

_Who is she?_

**Charlie POV:**

_The last first day of school. Now all you have to do is get by senior year without drawing any attention to yourself._

It's not like I'm a loner or anything it's just I have a past and I don't feel like making another one here at McKinley. Actually, I don't even want anyone here to know who I am. I just want to sail by this year and leave without any attachments.

_Ok let's see locker number 14….14…14._

As I walked down the hallway, I looked at the people here. McKinley looked like an ok place but then again any high school would be better than my last.

_Ah! Here it is. _

I opened my locker before turning to see a tall average sized guy, maybe a football jock considering his weight, varsity jacket and demeanor. He was holding a big gulp with purple liquid in it while walking towards a small girl, who dressed like a kindergartener. I leaned against my locker with crossed arms, observing them.

"Well if it isn't one of the freaks from loser club," he spat with disgust.

The small girl turned around from her locker with a bright smile. "Good morning David. I understand perfectly well that we have a system to run but could you spear me today. After all it is the first day. Oh and it's pronounced GLEE CLUB," the very short girl said slowly and with emphasis, earning a few snickers from the crowd that formed around them. I got to admit this girl was funny. "I know you're a jock but you're not educationally challenged. "

This David guy's face turned beet red as he clenched the cup tighter. "Listen freak this is our last year together so do you actually think I'm going to give you a free pass?" he said with a laugh.

Wait. The evil glint in his eyes. I knew exactly what was going to happen. The question was, would I do anything about it?

_Don't do it. Don't try to play hero._ I repeated to myself.

She turned to shut her locker then faced back at David. "If you must then just get it over with so I can at least make it to my first period class," she sighed then closed her eyes tightly pending for the expected facial.

"Wait!" I caught myself yelling, grabbing everyone's attention.

_So much for laying low. _I internally groaned to myself.

Everyone's eye looked at me expectedly as I lifted my head high and walked confidently towards the jock, who looked pissed and confused.

"And who are you?" he spat.

I walked in front of the small girl and shrugged. "Nobody important just someone who won't let an idiot like you bully someone who isn't your own size."

"Oh yeah? So you're going to stick up for this loser?" he asked surprised.

I looked behind me at the small girl. Her big brown doe eyes stared back at me. She looked so helpless and innocence. "Yes," I said without thinking because I know I don't know this girl but in my heart I knew this was right. Damn my compassion sometimes.

"Ok so I'll just slushie you instead," he said before raising his cup once more.

"Before you do that think about the consequences. You don't know who I am. For all you know, I could have ties to the principal or my father could be a lawyer then you could get suspended, kicked off your team or worse sued." I raised my finger and placed it under my chin as if thinking. "Hmm…let's see. You're tall so basketball or hockey? No too bulky and you look like you would suck at them. Ah! Football! You look like the perfect bonehead type for crushing skulls and defenseless people. Anyway listen slushie me. I don't care but be prepared for the consequences after." I shrugged my shoulders. "Your choice." I finished, checking my nails because I was already bored by him and this scene already.

His face contorted between confusion and anger. "Fine whatever. Berry here isn't worth it anyway," he said as he brought the cup back down.

I pointed to the cup. "Do you mind? I'm really thirsty."

He looked between the cup in his hand and me, hesitantly handing it to me. I took a sip and made a face. "Grape. Yeah…definitely prefer cherry," I said before tossing the slushie in his face. The crowd gasped sharply.

"You bitch!" he yelled, wiping grape off his eyes.

I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "Yeah I know but at least you had a taste of your own medicine," I happily, turning around and walking away. The crowd parted as I walked down the hall. That's when I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to this tall brunette guy. He wore the same varsity jacket as that douche, David. He smiled a boyish grin, which was adorable.

"Thank you," he calmly stated. I eyed him suspiciously wondering what his angle was but couldn't find any. I gave me a small smile then walked away.

_So much for going unnoticed this year._

**Sam POV:**

I ran past the cafeteria dodging large groups of people heading into it. Rachel will kill me if I'm late to the first Glee meeting. I mean why are we even having a meeting during lunch when we're going to have another one after school?

It wasn't my fault that Mr. Burns kept me late after class to talk about my dyslexia. Sometimes people really frustrate me. I mean I know I have it but I wish teachers didn't have to announce it or give me special treatment because of it. Don't they know you get picked on and bullied for that alone?

I ran by the theater until I came to a stop when I heard someone singing.

_Was the meeting moved?_

I cautiously walked inside and found no one but this girl sitting at the piano on stage. The way the spotlight was hitting her not only radiated off her olive skin complexion but it made her almost angelic. I snuck in staying close to the shadows as I watched her sing a song I've never heard of.

**Life is what you make it.**  
><strong>At least that's what they say.<strong>  
><strong>Well I think I'm gonna make it.<strong>  
><strong>Fulfill my dreams one day.<strong>

_Wow._

Her voice sounded like a mixture of Rachel and Mercedes. She definitely seemed like she could sing any genre.

**I feel this fire growing deep inside of me.**  
><strong>I'm so inspired knowing that it's my destiny.<strong>

**I breathe like a champion.**  
><strong>I dream I'm a champion.<strong>  
><strong>I see I'm a champion.<strong>  
><strong>It's meant to be.<strong>

**My wills getting stronger,**  
><strong>I can't wait any longer.<strong>  
><strong>I'm singing a song that inside of me.<strong>

I don't know if it's the song, her voice or the fact that she was sang with so much passion but something hit me right in my heart that very moment. It was like I felt all these emotions but I didn't know what to do with them.

**Cuz I'm a believer,**  
><strong>I know that I can make it.<strong>  
><strong>No matter what they say,<strong>  
><strong>So I'm a believer.<strong>  
><strong>The future is now,<strong>  
><strong>It starts today.<strong>

When she was closing the song, my phone vibrated. I reached in my pocket and saw Rachel's name flashed on my screen.

_You're late! -Munchkin_

I almost jumped from my seat blowing my cover but smoothly slipped out of the theater without being noticed.

When I finally got to the choir room, almost everyone was listening; more like rolling their eyes at Rachel lecturing about the importance of being on time.

"Where were you Samuel?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. I had to talk to my teacher but guys you're not going to believe this," I started. I could already tell Kurt and Mercedes, who are the head gossip queens, were on the edge of their seats curiously waiting to hear what I had to say.

**The Next Day**

**Charlie POV:**

I quietly read, The Rules of Survival by Nancy Werlin; my favorite author, by my locker. This school was definitely cooler than my last because I've never gotten free period before. I looked across from me where this blonde jock with the same jacket mystery boy and David were wearing was talking to a red headed cheerleader. If you asked me, her boobs looked too big for her body and her hair looked like it had too much hair spray. The guy, on the other hand, looked handsome, built from what I can see, and his smile was just gorgeous. He was leaning with one hand against the locker while the cheerleader, who applied makeup, shamelessly checked herself out on her tiny mirror that hung in her locker.

**Sam POV:**

"Hey Taylor," I greeted, approaching her locker. She didn't acknowledge me so he kept talking. "So I wanted to ask you if you…"

She lifted her hand to stop me from talking. "Stop. Who are you again?"

I mentally had to remind myself to not roll my eyes at her comment.

_Damn Puck for putting me up to this. _

I sighed, "Sam…Sam Evans. The quarterback last year?"

She glared at me. "Wait aren't you in that loser club?"

"Glee club actually," I corrected her but she dismissed it as she applied make up on. "Anyway how about you and me go to Breadstixs," I started again but she cut me off with her laughter, an annoying high pitch laugh, which made me cringe.

"Are you seriously going to ask me out on a date?" she said a little too loud, causing me to be embarrassed. "One you're in loser club and two you're not even star quarterback anymore."

_Wow talk about embarrassing. Yup I'm definitely going to kill Puck for getting me to do this._

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. She swiftly moved in front of me and it was the beautiful girl, who I heard sing yesterday. She carelessly threw her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips. It took awhile for me to realize what was happening but I eventually kissed her back.

_What was that taste? Cherries mixed with a bit of vanilla maybe?_

I didn't really care. All I knew was that I wanted to taste more of her so I deepened the kiss, placing my hands on her hips. She pulled away all too quick making me frown a little as she gently wiped the corners of my mouth.

She eyed me flirtatiously with a smirk. "Thanks for last night. It was amazing! You sure know how to welcome newcomers," she directed towards me with an added wink. She had a beautiful smile and her dimples just added on to her beauty.

_Who was this girl?_

Taylor, whose mouth was hanging open, quickly closed when mystery girl turned towards her. "Oops sorry," she innocently said, composing herself in front of Taylor. "I just couldn't control myself. I mean who can when this guy is so…" she tried to find the right word. "Hot!" she purred, placing a hand on my chest but still directing her attention towards Taylor. She laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. "He sure knows how to use his mouth, if you know what I mean," she whispered to Taylor. "Anyway I got to go. Bye hot stuff," she seductively said, before giving me one more steamy kiss then left. I tired so hard not to stare at her butt when she walked away.

Taylor was hanging all over me by the time the girl turned the corner but all I could think about was the new girl.

_Was it wrong to be completely turned on right now?_

**Charlie POV:**

"New girl!" I heard above the noise in the cafe, I searched the area until my eyes landed on the red head from earlier and a table full of cheerleaders. "Come sit here," she insisted, patting the empty sit next to her.

I awkwardly stood there, debating on whether or not sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders was a good or bad idea. I mean I guess it couldn't hurt and it's not like I had anywhere else to sit. Right? I ended up heading over to their table and sat between her and a pale blonde, who honestly looked anoxic.

"Hey I'm Taylor Castle. We've met before at my locker this morning," she smiled sweetly as she flipped her hair. You would think if you were a cheerleader you would notice things like lipstick on your teeth. I shook my head of the thought when she stared at me, waiting for a reply.

"Oh yeah hi," I said unamazed of who she was or why it mattered.

"As you may already know I'm head cheerleader of the cheerios and automatically the most popular girl in this school."

_Wow how vain of her._

I nodded my head as if I cared for titles but I obviously didn't.

She eyed me up and down. "You are in great shape and not bad in the looks department," she complimented yet I heard a hint of jealously maybe?

"Not as great and as beautiful as you Taylor," one of her cheerleader clones stated too enthusiastically.

Taylor held up her poorly manicured hand to stop her from talking any further. "Amber! How rude of you to cut me off!" she squawked.

"Sorry Tay," she said ashamed, shrinking back in her seat.

She smiled, satisfied by her response. "Good. Oh I'm sorry I never asked your name," she asked, turning her attention back to me.

I popped a fry into my mouth before talking. "Charlie."

Taylor's face contorted into disgust. "Just Charlie?" she asked.

"Well no my whole name is Charlotte Angel Garcia."

Her face lit up as she clapped. "Oh so much better. We can call you Char or Charlotte instead of that hideous nickname. It makes you sound like a boy. Oh and sweetie never eat greasy foods so unattractive," she finished; snatching the fry I was about to throw in my mouth.

"Seriously do you know how many calories there are in a fry alone?" another clone expressed.

"Yes of course and if you want to try out for the cheerios, you must be able to keep up healthy dieting," she said as she ran her hands through her cheer outfit, showing off her figure.

Man I feel like I've entered my personal version of the twilight zone then it dawned on me.

"Wait what? Cheerleading?"

"Yes silly," she laughed creepily, which gave me serious chills and not the good ones. "I invited you here because we need new recruits. You would be perfect for a spot on the cheerios."

Before I could answer, music from the top of the stairs started playing.

People walked up to the front of the stairs of the courtyard, all wearing leather. The only one I noticed was the girl, who dressed like a cute kindergartner, was now dressed in a leather jacket with matching pants. She looked so different from this morning. She held a pink bedazzled microphone as freakishly tall mystery boy started with the drums while a guy with a mohawk and the blonde guy I kissed earlier were playing the guitar. The guy with the mohawk began to sing a familiar song as he strummed his guitar and everyone, who wasn't playing an instrument sat down, staring up at him.

**Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store.  
>Didn't know how to play it but I knew for sure.<br>That one guitar felt good in my hands.  
>Didn't take long to understand.<strong>

The music got louder as everyone got up from sitting, danced and sang along for a few verses.

**Just one guitar slung way down low,  
>Was a one-way ticket only one way to go.<strong>  
><strong>So I started rockin'<strong> **ain't never gonna stop.**  
><strong>Gotta keep on rockin'<strong>  
><strong>Someday I'm gonna make it to the top and sing.<strong>

The small girl interjected as she sang loudly into her pink bedazzle microphone with a taller spanish looking girl. The small girl gave a wink to the drummer as she danced with the spanish girl.

_I love rock n' roll,  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby.<br>I love rock n' roll,  
>So come and take your time and dance with me.<em>

The guy, with the mohawk, walked up to the girls, winking at them. The spanish girl rolled her eyes but smiled and the small girl only smirked as she danced around him.

**In a town without a name in a heavy downpour,  
>Thought I passed my own shadow by the backstage door.<br>Like a trip through the past to that day in the rain,  
>And that one guitar made my whole life change.<strong>

The two girls sang as they pressed their backs to each other.

_And we'll be movin' on and singin' that same old song,  
>Yeah with me, singin'.<em>

As the guy with the mohawk, strummed his guitar, everyone jumped up with their hands in the air everytime he said jukebox hero.

**(I'm a Jukebox Hero)**_  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby.<br>_**(I'm a Jukebox Hero)**_  
>So come and take your time and dance with me.<br>_**(Jukebox Hero)**_  
>Got stars in my eyes.<br>_**(I'm just a Jukebox Hero)  
><strong>_Ooooooo!_

The guy with the mohawk moved his hand over what little hair he had and he acted like he was a rockstar.

**(Jukebox Hero)**  
><em>I love rock n' roll.<em>  
><strong>(Jukebox Hero)<strong>  
><em>So come and take your time and dance with me.<em>  
><strong>(Jukebox Hero)<strong>  
><em>I love rock n' roll.<em>

Once they finished, a few people clapped their hands as I sat shocked they didn't have a standing applause. They were awesome and I never knew that a little girl like that had such an amazing voice.

"Who are they?" I asked Taylor, completely blown by their performance.

She scoffed, picking at her food. "Loser club," she said with disinterest. She dropped her fork and stared at me. "Listen Charlotte hang with us and your life is instantly easy but hang with them or even talk to any of them? You'll be right at the bottom. Unpopular, being known as a loser and constantly tormented."

Before I could tell her where she could stick that folk, one of her clones responded. "She'd be totally crazy not to want to hang out with us especially you Taylor."

"Duh! So anyway come on you need to talk to coach before lunch is over," she said as she pulled me out of the cafe.

**Santana POV:**

Blah blah blah. That's all I'm hearing from Rachel's mouth. I may have forgiven her for costing us nationals last year and she is kind of cool now but only because she finally pulled that stick out of her ass. Yeah I know what you're all thinking. I'm a bitch and don't give her enough credit but hey no one asked her to look like that or dress the way she does. I mean come on is it my fault that I'm popular and smoking hot but Rachel and other losers aren't? We may have come to an understanding and have one thing in common, Glee, but it's not like we're going to become best friends and share secrets.

I'm back on the cheerios and I've got plenty of friends like Brittany. I look over at her laughing and talking to Kurt, Tina and Wheels. She's not just my friend; she's my best friend who I so happen to be in love with. I want nothing more than to be with her but I can't. If I did I'll get endless slushies and be bullied until I get out of Hicksville which is never. Plus I would be able to handle bullies because come on I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent but Britt wouldn't be able to defend herself. I can't let her go through that. Damn I wish it were summer where it was only her and I without labels or judgment.

Wait…Man Hands, Frankenteen, Puck, Gay, Ex Warbler, Wheels, Britt, Asian, Other Asian, Trouty Mouth and Can't carry a tune. Where's Q? Come to think about it, I haven't seen her at all today. I would've expected to see her crying over Finessa or trying to get back on the cheerios but no.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Cedes running into the room. Before she spoke she had to catch her breath. "Have you seen the new girl?"

Everyone's attention snapped towards Mercedes now. Whatever woodpecker was talking about was long forgotten. If the topic of the new girl can shut up Rachel then it must be worth listening to.

"Yeah she's in my Spanish class with Mike and Finn but she already knows Spanish so I asked her if she's our teacher too or a spy," Britts confusingly said.

Everyone looked over to Britt strangely.

"Ok well does anyone know anything about her besides knowing she can sing or so Sam says" Kurt asked while braiding Tina's hair.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She CAN sing Kurt."

"She stood up to David by defending Rach. She's like some type of hero from comic books," Finn praised.

"What really? Someone sticking up for manhands?" I asked shocked by the new piece of information. She must be new and stupid to help Rachel and sacrifice any chance of being popular. Yeah I know that's exactly what I did once I joined Glee but I'm still popular and no one will dare mess with me.

"Santana's right. Not about the comment towards you Rachel but who would stand up for people like us? That's like automatic death in this school," Tina wondered.

"An honorable one," Rachel commented.

Britts cocked her head to the side letting her ponytail bounce with her motion. "Wait I'm confused. I thought she was human not a monster. Do they even accept monsters in school?"

Rachel slightly smiled. "No Brittany not horror. Honorable means a good person."

Brit nodded understandingly while Rachel continued. "She beat David down with words then she gave him a taste of his own medicine by slushing him."

Mike laughed. "No way she slushied Karoksky?"

"That's dope yo," Artie said, fist bumping Mike.

"Of course she's badass. Have you seen her motorcycle outside? She's hot too because she's in my gym class and that girl has a fine ass and pair of legs on her. We know she's a good kisser too," Puck said slyly as he crossed his arms in front of him, leaning back in his chair.

Rachel crossed her arms and glared at him. "Noah must we use such vulgar language and did you really have to go hook up with her already?"

Puck shook his head trying to fight off a laugh. "Hey I know you all would assume me but I swear I didn't kiss her. Sammy boy here got a taste of the new girl," he said while patting his back.

"Trouty mouth got down and dirty with new girl? Wanky. I might like her after all," I said coolly.

His face turned red as he tried to hide behind his hand. Pathetic.

"Nah guys that's not what I wanted to say. While I was…"Cedes paused like she was choosing what to say, "coming out of a meeting with one of my teachers. I saw the new girl with Taylor but wearing one of the cheerios outfits and a high ponytail," she explained, sitting next to Kurt.

Rachel shook her head in detest. "Well there goes a potential member."

I got up and walked right in front of Arthrea. I crossed my arms in a bitchy manner. "No freaking way. Britts and I are on the team. We would've known if some new girl was on the cheerios. Even if she was a cheerio, do we even know if she's a good singer? How can we trust what Trouty Mouth says." I said with air quotes. "She's hot so he was probably blinded by her looks," I rudely said. "We already got 'can't carry a tune over here.' Anymore of her and we'll never win Nationals. I mean has anyone even notice Quinn's not here? She hasn't been to one meeting so she must have quit. Girl better be dead because I'll go all Lima Heights on her for quitting."

"It's Sugar and am I that bad guys?" she asked upset. Bowties shook his head as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Sam heard her singing in the auditorium and I believe him. Plus she could help us get to Nationals." He turned to Sugar. "So can you Sugar. Just by being apart of our club you're helping us."

"Doesn't matter now she'll never join Glee if she wants to keep up her rep," Artie stated disappointed.

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Yeah and Santana is right where the hell is white girl?" Everyone shrugged his or her shoulders. Something is definitely up if no one saw Q but I'll find out about that later.

Finn got up and stood next to Rachel. "No guys we are going to invite her to join because she's different I just know it. Right Rach?" He looked at her but she looked kind of out of it.

Pathetic Frankenteen. Trying to get in Rachel's good graces so they can get back together. I rolled my eyes at his attempt because from what I see Rachel wasn't having it. He should just give up and I don't even know what's so special about Rachel that's got the boys going to her yard. Maybe Fincessa has a fetish for extremely tiny girls or something. Or a fetish for odd looking birds. I don't know nor do I care.

"Rach?" he tried again.

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head. "I'll ask her ok but I can't make promises guys."

**Good? Bad? Please review and thank you!**


	3. Slushy Facials and Food Fights

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school but this story hasn't escaped my mind once. Hope you enjoy! The song in this chapter is We Got the Beat by The Go-Go's. Santana is Italics, Rachel is Bold, Brittany is Bold and Italics and Glee club as a whole is Underlined, Italics and Bold.**

**Kurt POV:**

I walked through the doors of McKinley, holding hands with Blaine. I still couldn't believe he transferred here because he loves me to the point that he doesn't want to be apart for my last year.

"As much as I loved summer, I missed school especially Glee club," I said excitedly.

"Kurt calm down. You got the first week of school buzz it'll die down," Blaine said before laughing quietly. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

Once we reached my locker, I let go of the warmth of his hand. "It's different Blaine. It's my Senior year. The last year to roam these halls and I'm going to make it a special one. It's going to be perfect!" I jumped with excitement. Blaine softly chuckled as he grabbed my hand.

"Kurt relax. I know what you mean. It's going to be a lot easier to be with you and I won't have to compete against you, let alone beat you," he teased.

I playfully glared at him. "Yes even though I think you got it wrong darling. It is _I_ who would've felt horrible if I creamed you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes you would've hunny."

At that moment, a thought hit me, causing me to stop and face him. "Are you sure about this?" He looked at me weird. "I know you'll miss the Warblers," I explained further.

Blaine gently brushed his hand on my cheek. "Yeah I will but I would miss the person I'm in love with more if I was still at Dalton."

I blushed when he kissed my cheek before the most horrible thing happened. Jake from the hockey team came right up to us, tossing the content in the big gulp cup directly towards Blaine.

"Welcome to McKinley fag," he cruelly laughed with his goons then left.

"OMG Blaine! Are you okay?" I asked horrified that this experience might make him reconsider staying.

He wiped the blue slushie from his eyes in shock. "What was that about?"

I dragged him into the bathroom, trying to calm myself down. I directed him to put his head in the bathroom sink as I struggled to get the slushie mixed with his gel out of his hair. "Slushie facials." I gritted though my teeth. "Everyone from the Glee club gets one. I'm so sorry. I should've warned you."

He chuckled. "Kurt, it's okay. I guess I'm officially a member now."

I frowned, ruining his once perfectly gelled hair. "How in the world can you be calm about this?"

He grabbed my arm, shifting my attention for a moment. "Because with you by my side, I have nothing to worry about."

I felt my features soften. "I love you," I breathlessly said.

He smiled, getting up to give me a peck. "I love you too."

**Rachel POV:**

_Santana's right._

I thought to myself while zoned out in front of my locker. Quinn hasn't been around. Even if I didn't see her at the club meetings, I would've at least seen her in one of my classes or in the hallway. We've always had our differences for the past two years but after she got a new haircut, she seemed fine. At peace even. I noted that I should find her whereabouts later and move on to more pressing matters. College. Kurt and I vowed that we would apply to NYADA but now we had to find extracurricular activities to fill in our applications.

So much was running through my head at the moment that I had to close my eyes and concentrate on what books I needed for my next class.

_Oh! Honors English. _

I reached for my lit book on the top shelf of, thinking of the other challenge; getting Charlie to join Glee club. At first, I found her to be a potential friend but now that she's a cheerio, sporting their notorious high ponytails, crisp clean wrinkle free uniforms and impeccably clean white sneakers. I hardly believe she would even talk to me. If she is as great as Sam says then it would be great to have her become part of our team.

I quickly fixed my hair then closed my locker when I spotted Finn coming towards me. I leaned against my locker patiently waiting for him. The thing with Finn is he'll never give up on us. And that just shows that he loves me that much more. No matter how much I tried to avoid him, I never want him to give up.

"Hey Rach," he said, shooting me his lopsided smile I've come to love so much.

I flashed a smile back as I straighten up a little. "Hello Finn. What can I do for you?"

He shifted on his feet like he was a little boy getting caught doing something he wasn't suppose to do. "Nothing just wanted to see if I could walk you to your class. Maybe carry your books for you?" he shyly asked.

I would have said yes but right now I had to focus and get my head together. I had to push our impending conversation aside and strategize how I was going to get Charlie on the team. I sighed heavily as I shook my head. "That would be lovely but…I just need time to think about other things and I use that time by walking to classes. Another time though?" I placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it comfortingly. "You understand right?"

He nodded, trying to smile. "Yeah don't worry Rach…uh…next time."

You could hear the disappointment in his voice. He made me feel like such a villain. I hesitantly turned around and left because if I stood there any longer I would break and let him walk me to class.

**Charlie POV:**

"You must really love her," I spoke from behind mystery boy.

He jumped, startled by my presents. "Uh…yeah." There was a short period of awkward silence that looked like it bothered him. "So you're the new girl?" he lamely asked. He was probably mentally kicking his ass for that question.

I laughed, trying to clear any uncertainty or nervousness he was feeling. "Apparently I am unless there's another new kid in this school."

He chuckled, catching my humor. "Sorry that was a dumb question. I'm Finn Hudson. We're in Spanish and history class together," he claimed as he reached out his hand. I eyed it before taking it.

"Charlie Garcia. New girl but you already knew that," I joked.

He smiled. "Yeah…so can I walk you to class?"

I looked him over once. He seemed harmless and I would feel like a real bitch if I rejected him after another girl just did. We were going to the same class after all. "Sure why not."

We turned around and headed to class. "How do you like McKinley so far?" he asked.

"It's ok. You probably know already but I made a great first impression with the jocks. Finn laughed as he nodded. "People around here are sure into labels though."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, nervously chuckling at my comment. "Yeah it's either you're jock, punk rocker, band geek, gleek (Glee geek), nerd, part of the asian crowd, stoner, bully who isn't a jock just badass that hangs out with stoners occasionally, skater, loner who isn't really a loner because they stick together with other loners, cheerleader, or snobby rich kid."

I stopped and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "What about you then? You're a jock but you're also in Glee. So what are you?

He put his hands in his pockets, thinking about it for a second. "Just a regular guy neither a jock nor Glee geek," he answered honestly.

"Good answer. Not a lot of people like you believe that. I, on the other hand, don't believe in labels either." I announced as we continued walking.

He smiled again. "Really? So…" he dragged out. "If I asked you to join Glee club, would you?"

"Wait how do you know if I'm even good enough?" I asked with a light laugh.

He had a guilty face when I looked up at him. "One of the members maybe, sort of heard you in the auditorium yesterday."

_What? Oh god no! _

I groaned as we entered class, purposely leaving Finn without an answer. When Mr. Schue began talking about his lesson for today, I carefully ripped out a small piece of paper, wrote a quick message then passed it to Finn.

He looked me oddly before reading the note. While he was reading, a smile spread across his face. He wrote on the paper and passed it back. Under what I wrote I read his message and smiled.

_I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises._

_Thanks you're really awesome._

**Finn POV:**

I sat at the usual table while everyone else was piling in the café, either heading to the lunch line or to an empty table.

I waved when I spotted Kurt angrily walking towards me with a worried Blaine, who had blue stains on his shirt, right behind him. "I can't believe we're still considered losers at this school. It's just not fair," Kurt slammed down his tray as he sat next to me. He turned to Blaine. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that."

Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Kurt its fine; now the color matches my sunglasses," he joked. His attempt to lighten the mood wasn't working for Kurt. I had to agree with my brother though. It wasn't fair how as a team we got harassed especially Rach.

I slammed my fist on the table, feeling the anger rising in me. "No dude. It's not cool, the slushies have to stop," I firmly stated.

"Easy bro haven't you heard of anger management class?" Puck slyly commented, slipping in his seat after Sam. "What's up?" he asked, stealing a few fries from Mike before he got to sit down.

"Blaine got his first slushie," I explained.

Puck shook his head. "Shits fucked up. I thought people would mature over the summer."

Rachel walked up to the end of the table and placed her book down. "Apparently not," she said disappointedly. "We need to show people how great we really are. Show them how much fun Glee club is."

_Man she looked so hot when taking control. Stop Finn. Stop thinking about how hot she is._

"Rachel I approve the outfit. The beige dress with black stockings is so this year and the black belt is a great touch," Kurt praised.

She smiled brightly at the comment then smoothed her outfit out. "Why thank you Kurt."

"Yeah yeah yeah you look good Berry. Can we talk about how we'll win Sectionals?" Santana stated, lazily picking at today's mystery meat.

Artie wheeled between Rachel and Brittany. "We have to survive lunch first," he cautiously said.

As everyone was talking about Sectionals, I kept trying not to stare at Rachel; who looked zoned out, but it was hard. She's gorgeous. And yeah her boobs are small but when we were going out, she would let me touch them and they felt awesome. Wait what was I talking about again? Oh yeah Rachel zoning out. "Rach are you okay?" I spoke up, causing everyone to stop and look at her too.

She kept quite until she flashed her mega watt smile and snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" Tina asked confused at the sudden outburst.

Rachel took out her bejeweled pink ipod and ran to the lunch ladies. She briefly talked to them before they smiled and nodded.

Soon, "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Go's filled the cafeteria.

Rachel jumped on the table and started singing. Brittney and Santana joined right after her as they jumped up on the table and danced.

**See the people walking down the street,**  
><strong>Fall in line just watching all their feet.<strong>  
><strong>They don't know where they wanna go.<strong>  
><em><strong>They're walking in time.<strong>_

_**They got the beat.**_  
><em><strong>They got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, they got the beat.<strong>_

Santana sang and walked on the table like it was her runway.

_All the kids just getting out of school,_  
><em>They can't wait to hang out and be cool.<em>  
><em>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve,<em>  
><em><strong>That's when they fall in line.<strong>_

Tina, Kurt and Mike jumped on the tables too and started dancing.

_**They got the beat.**_  
><em><strong>They got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kids got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, kids got the beat.<strong>_

Brittney sang across the cheerios table. Ben Irasel was filming her every move as she down their table, dropping trays.

_**Go-go music really makes us dance.**_  
><em><strong>Do the pony puts us in a trance.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do the watusi just give us a chance.<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's when we fall in line.<strong>_

I grabbed my drumsticks and played my drum solo. Man did it feel awesome!

_**Cause we got the beat.**_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah we got it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_

Everyone from the club started clapping. Puck and Mike went on the lunch tables too while Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam; who was pushing Artie with him, Blaine and Sugar danced around the cafe. I think Mike even slapped his butt to the beat. Weird.

Rachel, Santana and Brittney all looped their arms around each other, continuing to sing.

_Everybody get on your feet._

_**We got the beat.  
><strong>__**We know you can dance to the beat.  
><strong>__**We got the beat.  
><strong>_**Jumpin' get down.  
><strong>_**Round and round and round.**_

_**Woo!**_

_**We got the beat.**_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat.<strong>_

_**Yeah!**_

**We got the beat!**

**Rachel POV:**

I jumped off the table once I saw Charlie walking into the cafeteria and towards the lunch line. I cut through people, politely excusing myself and stood next to her.

"Hello Charlie right? I'm Rachel Berry." I politely introduced myself.

She glanced at me as she passed various things available for lunch today. "Hey I know who you are already and I can only think of one reason you're talking to me," she casually stated without so much of another glance towards me. She finally decided to pick up today's god-awful mystery meat and moved with the line.

Looking at the floor, I aimlessly play with my hands. "I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me. No one would've done such a noble thing especially for me."

"You seem like a cool, pretty girl and from what I've heard an amazing singer too. Don't let anyone tell you think different okay?"

I nodded, placing some of my hair behind my ear and processed what she said. No girl has ever told me I looked pretty and admitted to my outstanding talent before. I was honestly loss for words. "Thank you." I hesitated. "So about Glee club," I threw into the conversation.

"I told Finn…" she began, causing me to look down and wait for the rejection. "I'll try out but no promises," she smiled. My head snapped up in shock as I registered what she said. I excitedly grabbed her hand and jumped up, ecstatic by the news.

"You're truly exceptional. You won't regret it!" I exclaimed.

My happiness was short lived when Taylor cut in front of me with two other cheerios. "Well if it isn't Rachel Berry; who thinks she's going to be a future Broadway star, but will always be a nobody," she said sadly with a fake pout, earning a few snickers from the other cheerios. "Who do you think you are talking to a fellow cheerio? Did you forget your place?"

"Taylor I was simply conversing with Charlie. No harm nor foul in that right?" I properly stated.

Her and her groupies snickered when they shared looks amongst each other. She lifted up her diet coke, taking a long sip before talking again. "Let me tell you this very slowly. We're popular and you aren't."

"Leave Berry alone Taylor. Don't you have some purging to do," Santana surprisingly spoke up from behind me with Brittney faithfully by her side.

"Yeah you're being very mean," she inputted.

"Stay out of it. No one wants to hear you too lesbians!" She snapped.

Santana stiffened at the word. "Listen bitch, Britts and I are just best friends. Stop lying through your lipstick stained teeth."

Taylor waved her hand dismissively. "Sure whatever. You two better respect me since I am head cheerleader. I still can't believe coach let you two losers back on the team," she whined before turning her attention back to me. "Anyway Rachel. People like you should know your place," she stated in a matter of fact way before lifting her soda and pouring it on me. I heard the cafeteria erupt in laughter, as I stood there humiliated and mortified. "Someone needs to take the garbage out!" Taylor yelled loudly, laughing along with everyone.

"Enough!" Charlie growled. "I'm so sick of people like you Taylor so full of yourself and a downright uptight bitch. I don't like people talking for me and I don't like you or anyone picking on my friend."

Everyone stopped talking or laughing, paying close attention to what was happening. Shock graced everyone's face, even Taylor's jaw slightly dropped. "You must have hit your head. You're friends with us Charlotte not her," she spat.

"It's Charlie for the last time! And no I didn't hit my head. You heard me correctly. The only person who's getting hit is you, if you don't stop while you're ahead."

"Pshh you wouldn't hit me! But fine be friends with the schools troll," she said with disgust.

As soon as those words spilled out of Taylor's mouth, Charlie punched her right in the nose. Now I know I don't encourage or favor violence but I just couldn't fight the urge to smile. Taylor had this coming. Her shrills filled the cafeteria; she was so loud that I could barely hear the gasps from the other people, witnessing what happened. Charlie turned away from her, "Come on Rachel," she said and I obediently followed.

"You bitch! You're ruined in this school. You just went to the bottom of the social status," she screamed but Charlie just kept walking with her head held high.

Taylor must have been charging towards us when I heard Finn yell watch out. I turned around and saw food being thrown towards us but instead was poorly aimed towards the jocks. They immaturely yelled "Food fight!" and the whole cafeteria erupted in a disastrous war of food being flung. I felt Charlie quickly grab my hand as we ran out of the cafe. When we reached safety, we turned to each other, bursting out with laughter.

As our laughter died down, there was silence. "I…I can't believe you punched Taylor," I stated in awe.

"Why? She deserved it," she shrugged.

I placed my hands behind my back as we wandered the halls. "Very true but I'm not a fan of violence."

"Noted. So about Glee club…I'll come by after school if I don't get suspended or something."

I nodded, preoccupied by my other thoughts. "Did you mean it when you said we are friends?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes of course. I don't say things I don't mean Rachel." When she said that I smiled brightly, happy that I gained a great new friend.

We turned the corner and I saw Quinn with a bunch of scary looking girls leaning against lockers but she wasn't the Quinn I've known. She wore black cargo pants, black crop top that showed off her Ryan Seacrest tattoo and pink dyed hair. "Quinn?" I asked.

She turned and the smile that was on her face fell, replaced by a bitchy facial expression. "What do you want Rachel?" she asked annoyed.

"What happened to you?" I asked lost for words.

"Nothing it's my new look," she nonchalantly said as she turned to Charlie. "And you are?"

"Charlie. I'm new here."

Quinn nodded. "I see," she turned to me. "Getting new recruits for Glee club huh? Bad idea Charlie. Glee club only ruins you especially when you're a cheerio." She eyed her. I think I saw a hint of jealousy flashed through her eyes.

I looked at Charlie, who seemed uninterested in what Quinn was telling her. "I think I'll be the judge of that."

Quinn laughed quietly to herself. "Suit yourself. Your funeral…anyway things to wreck, people to bully, money to steal and people to avoid," she casually stated.

I stepped forward. "Wait will you be coming back to Glee?" I asked.

She kept walking, not staring even a glance towards me. "I'm done with Glee, Rachel. The shanks are my true friends and this is where I belong."

**Who here thinks Blaine should get slushied? I love him but seriously he's not officially part of New Directions unless he is slushied. Hope everyone is surviving the Glee hiatus. I know I'm barely pulling through the days; if it wasn't for my best friend I don't know what I would do. lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep a look out for the next. It's already written. I just need to revise it. Good? Bad? Please Review! Thanks and Peace & Love ^_^**


	4. Finding Out the Truth

**AN: Okay here's another chapter for you guys! Finally got my laptop fixed so I'll be updating a lot more than usual. I have the next chapter planned out and semi-written so look out for that. Thanks for all your reviews! I promise guys this story is definitely Finchel! I won't give any spoilers because what fun is that. Lol. Speaking of spoilers, who's happy that Sam is returning? I know I am. Can't wait for this month it's suppose to be the best four episodes. Can't wait! I promise I won't give anything away. The song in this chapter is Somebody by Lemonade Mouth: bold is Charlie, italics is New Directions and bold/italics is Charlie and the rest of New Directions.**

**Sam POV:**

"Can you believe that food fight," I asked stunned that people hate us that much in this school.

Kurt helped Blaine pick food off his clothes. "I know! I almost got my designer clothes ruined. Someone would seriously pay if that was the case." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek to calm him down.

"Forget the fight. How about that Charlie chick punching Taylor! Hot!" Puck bawled.

Rachel walked into the choir room. It's not like her to come late to Glee meetings. "Are you okay, Munchkin?" She nodded and quietly sat next to me.

Finn came rushing in next. "Rach! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Finn I'm fine. Everything is fine," she spoke calmly.

"Are you sure little diva? You're quieter than usual," Mercedes asked equally worried.

Rachel sighed slowly. "I saw Quinn today."

I stiffened at the name. I haven't seen Quinn around school yet. "Did she hurt you?"

She shook her head still in a daze. I wonder what's she thinking about. "No…she's just…"

"Different," Kurt finished.

"Psh yeah I've seen her. She turned punk or something," Puck casually said while lying back on his chair.

Rachel turned to them. "You guys saw her and never said anything?"

"Chill princess. I just saw her this morning."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah Rachel. I was going to bring it up when everyone came in."

"Wait what happened to Quinn?" I asked curiously wanting to know what Rach, Puck and Kurt knew.

Kurt took out his phone and showed me a picture of her. "Wow…" was all I could say. I passed the phone to Finn.

"That's Quinn? I didn't notice her in class. I thought it was someone I never met."

"Or too busy staring at Rachel," Santana budded in.

Rach and Finn both glared at her before Brittany made a crazy comment. "I thought we had another new kid from Candyland."

Everyone looked at her oddly or amazed.

"I thought my gothic ways were intense," Tina added.

Rachel smoothed out her hair. "Anyways Charlie and I ran into her after leaving the cafeteria. She said she's done with Glee and all of us."

Everyone was shocked including me. Yeah Quinn could be a bitch at times but she was a part of our family or was.

"Fricking fantastic. Tubbers is obviously trying to sabotage us before sectionals," Santana expressed.

Puck got up and grabbed his guitar, I was tuning up for him. "She's just doing this to get attention."

"Yeah by changing her looks and attitude," I agreed.

Rachel shook her head thinking about something. "No I think this is something way deeper than everyone thinks it is. I think she's truly lost."

Mr. Schue came in, grabbed a marker to write on the board. "Ok guy let's get back to business. We have sectionals to worry about."

Someone coughed by the doorway. It was the new girl slowly walking in. "Excuse me," she said.

Everyone except Finn and Rachel looked at her curiously. Mr. Schue took a few steps closer to her. "Hello how can I help you…"

"Charlotte Angel Garcia but people call me Charlie. I'm here to tryout," she stated while everyone's looks of curiosity turned into smiles.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "Oh great. The more the better."

Charlie was the most beautiful girl I've seen; more beautiful than I thought Quinn was last year. She wasn't wearing her cheerio outfit, just plain overalls and a white long sleeved shirt. She had something I liked about girls, natural beauty.

"What will you be singing for us today?" Mr. Schue asked, giving her the floor.

She started handing out music sheets to Brad and the band. "This is something I've written myself awhile ago. I just need a drummer."

"I can help you." Finn shot up, smiling at Charlie and took the music sheet.

"Thanks Finn," she sweetly said. I don't know why but I felt a ping of jealousy at their exchange. Finn sat at the drums and started off with the beat.

She walked and sat next to Brad. He let her take over and play the piano.

**Can you see me?**

**Cause I'm right here.**

**Can you listen?**

**Cause I've been tryin' to make you notice.**

**What would it mean to me,**

**To feel like somebody.**

Brad took over again while she walked up the steps and behind Tina and Mike's seats, bending over between them as they smiled and moved to the beat.

**We've been on our way to nowhere,**

**Tryin' so hard to get there.**

**And I say oh! **

**We're gonna let it show.**

**We're gonna just let go of everything,**

**Holding back our dreams.**

She walked behind Finn who was singing along with her. He flashed her a smile, killing it on the drums. I looked around to see everyone enjoying her singing so far.

**And try to make it come alive.**

**C'mon let it shine so they can see,**

**We were meant to be.**

**Somebody (_Somebody)_**

**Somebody (_Somebody)_**

**Some how.**

**Some day.**

**Some way.**

**Somebody.**

She walked towards Rachel and pulled her up placing a hand on her shoulder, singing to her. Puck and I got up, lifting Charlie up onto the piano.

**We will walk out of this darkness.**

**Feel a spotlight glowin' like a yellow sun.**

**And when we fall, we'll fall together,**

'**Til we get back up and we will rise as one.**

By this point everyone jumped out of their seats and started singing along.

_Oh!_** (O…oh!)**

Charlie turned away from facing us and jumped, trusting in us to catch her. It was like she was the rockstar and we were the people holding her up in a concert. We placed her down then she danced around like everyone else was doing.

_We're gonna let it show._**(Let it show!)**

_**We're gonna just let go of everything,**_

_**Holdin' back our dreams.**_

_**And try to make it come alive.**_

_**C'mon let it shine so they can see.**_

_**We were meant to be.**_

Everyone quickly walked to their seats, letting Charlie finish.

**Somebody. **

**Somebody. **_(Somebody)_

**Some how. **

**Some day.**

**Some way.**

She looked up on the last word and her intense eyes bore into me, giving me chills and goose bumps.

**Somebody…**

Everyone started to clap, snapping me out of her spell. I felt Rachel close my mouth. I hope it wasn't that obvious about how amazed I was. Mr. Schue, who couldn't stop smiling, shook Charlie's hand. "Welcome to New Directions!"

She smiled and Rachel was the first to jump up and hug Charlie. "We are so going to win Nationals."

"Duh we have like a real Angel on our team. Of course we're going to win," Brittany said nonchalantly. Everyone turned to her with questioning looks.

"She's always like this. You'll get use to her," Santana answered.

Charlie nodded and sat next to Finn. They smiled at each other. Full on jealously ran through me again.

_Why would I be jealous?_

"I'm glad you decided to join," Finn said.

Charlie sat back, crossed her legs and rolled her eyes. "What can I say you persuaded me." They shared a laugh. Since when were they close friends? Wasn't Finn trying to be with Rachel anyway? She looked at me and winked at me for the second time today. I smiled back and turned my attention back to Mr. Schue.

_Glee club just got a whole lot more interesting._

**Puck POV:**

New girl is hot! She's badass but not as badass as me. We would make one sexy couple and I bet she puts out too.

_Hey Lauren dumped my ass so it's about time the Puckasarus got back in the game._

Mr. Schue just finished talking about whatever he was saying and told us we could go. I walked smoothly to Charlie.

"Hey hot stuff."

She looked at me uninterested. "Hey…"

_Okay time to turn up the charm._

I flashed her my good-looking 'you know you want me' smile. "Puck," I added.

Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder. "His name is really Noah."

I straightened my jacket. "Yeah but people call me Puck just Puck except my hot Jewish American princess over here."

Charlie suppressed a laugh, shaking her head.

"So babe you're hot and I'm hot. We would make a hot ass…"

"Language Noah!" Rachel screeched.

"Sorry. I meant a hot couple. Not to mention anyone who punched Taylor and slushied Karosky is totally badass in my book but not as badass as me because I'm number wuhhh."

She chuckled. "Listen…Puck. You're good-looking and have the whole package but you're just not my type."

I opened my jacket and posed. I motioned to my body. "All of this isn't your type?"

She shook her head. "Nope sorry you're cute," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder for comfort and left the choir room.

Somewhere between me being shocked that a girl actually rejected me and me trying to understand what just happened, Sam walked up to me. "Bro did that just happen?" I asked Sam.

"Yup," he nodded. I faced him and saw a smile placed on his face.

I punched his arm. "Forget it bro. If she rejected me, she'll definitely reject you."

He shrugged, rubbing his arm and laughed. "Whatever."

**Charlie POV:**

I rang the doorbell twice, waiting for someone to answer.

_Why am I doing this? Why did I join glee club or cheerios? Why did I defend Rach and bring attention to myself? Twice!_

This year was suppose to be a lay low one not have friends and become the point of interest in everyone's lives. My thoughts were cut short when the door opened to reveal…Sam?

"Uh…" I uttered too stunned by the fact he was shirtless and wet. He definitely looked like a God. Those abs! I stepped back and looked at the address. "Sorry I thought…"

"Rachel lived here?" he finished. I nodded and he smiled. "Yeah she does. Come in." He opened the door for me to pass.

As soon as I stepped in, Rachel came running down the stairs. "Hey Char! Come on let's go to my room," she voiced, dragging me away to her room leaving Sam still staring at me.

She sat on her pink and white comforter. I took the time to look around her room. Mostly pink, stuff animals, Broadway posters, it was so…her. "Everything's…pink."

She lowered her head like she was embarrassed. "Yes I know. It looks like a room for a little girl."

I shook my head. "No it suits you. I like it especially the Broadway posters."

"Thank you," she shyly said.

I nodded as I sat at the end of the bed. "So you and blondie are related?" I asked cautiously.

Her eyes widen while she shook her head.

"O…kay," I slowly said. "I thought you and Finn…"

Rachel whole-heartedly laughed. "No no Sam and I only live together. We aren't _together_ together."

"So why…"

"It's complicated," she hesitated.

I nodded. "That's understandable. No worries. You don't have to tell me." I smiled supportively.

She took a deep breath then exhaled. "Look everyone in Glee knows, I wish I could tell you but I'm not really sure how Sam would feel about that. It's his story to tell you know?" she explained, playing with one of her stuff animals.

"Oh okay I respect that."

She coyly smiled for a bit. "So Sam huh?"

Wow definitely not expecting that. I cleared my throat. "Umm…"

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

There was a short silence between us. "He's cute and all but I'm not looking for anyone right now."

She tilted her head back contemplating. "That's fairly understandable. I'm in the same situation with Finn at the moment."

I laughed. "No more…that's different. You and Finn love each other. I barely know Sam."

She rolled her eyes. "I give it three to four months."

I threw a nearby pillow. "Haha," I said, smirking at her.

She smiled brightly. "He's a really nice guy though."

"Rachel," I groaned.

She gave an airy laugh. "Ok ok subject dropped."

"So what _exactly _is the deal with you and Finn."

As soon as I brought that subject up, her smile automatically filtered. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled a little. "The boy that's head over heels in love with you. How does he fit in the picture?"

She let out a long sigh. "I know I love him. I've been in love with him since sophomore year but we've always been on and off. Our story is long and filled with lies, betrayl and heartbreak on both ends. It's just too much to handle for my senior year."

She was close to tears so I reached out and hugged her. "Shh it's going to be ok." I pulled out of the hug and grabbed her arm. "You're going to get through this. You know why?"

She shook her head letting a few tears escape.

"Because you're special. One of a kind Rachel. Strong people like you go places."

"Thank you," she genuinely stated a little taken back by what I said.

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "For what?"

"For being the best girlfriend I've ever had. You are the only one who accepted me right from the start. I don't have any girlfriends. Well if you don't count Kurt and people find me highly annoying but not you. You really like me for me so thank you."

I brightly smiled. "You're welcome. I'm always here for you."

She wiped her tears and her chirper self came back. "Ok so let me start from the beginning…"

I smiled, nodded and listened attentively.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Next will be interaction between Rachel and Finn, Sam and Charlie and Rachel and Quinn. Please Review! Peace and love guys ^_^**


	5. Show Me What You Got

**Here's another chapter! Ok I know I said it'll be major Finchel in this one but I just thought I should definitely put the election in this story. I didn't want to make it any longer than I have to so promise that next chapter which is already planned out and partially written is Finchel. In the song Brittany sings: bold is Brittany, underlined is Santana, bold/underlined is Brittany and Santana and italics is all together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters except Charlie, Taylor and other characters not recognized from the show.**

**No One's Pov:**

Mr. Schue walked into the classroom in a hurry. "Ok guys let's get down to business. This year is important to most of you so our main focus is Nationals Nationals Nationals."

Everyone started to cheer, clap or smile.

"Which leads me to the next topic," Mr. Schue expressed. He walked to the board and wrote booty camp. "We learned to be a strong team but now we have to strengthen each others abilities. Booty camp is going to help people with their dancing."

"You mean me," Finn said unashamed at his dancing. Rachel rubbed his shoulder in comfort. They shared a brief smile.

"Yes but not only you Finn. Puck, Kurt…"

Kurt looked offended. "Excuse me Mr. Schue but I can dance."

"No you kind of have this one move. It's like a shimmy." Mike demonstrated. Some people snickered. "It's kind of distracting."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Ok Mercedes."

Mercedes snapped her fingers. "Hell to the n-a-h nah. Mr. Schue I don't need dance lessons. I thought we already established I'm a park and bark."

Finn scrunched his face. "A what?"

Mercedes huffed in frustration. "It's just me standing in one place while y'all dance around me and I sing the notes when none of y'all can reach them."

"Just think about it this way Mercedes even Beyonce needs extra practice in her studio to perfect her performance."

She nodded in defeat and decided not to fight the situation any further.

"And Charlie." Charlie immediately raised her hand. "Yes Charlie?"

"I don't need dance lessons Mr. Schue. I'm a great dancer actually. There's nothing I can't do once you give me the floor. No offense Mike."

Tina rubbed her hand on the side of his arm while the other was holding his hand. He smiled at Charlie. "None taken. Everyone knows who the best dancer is in this school," he finished, high-fiving Artie.

Charlie crossed her arms. "Are you saying you're better than me?" she asked annoyed.

Mike's smile dropped. "What? No…no sorry I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just…" he hesitated.

"Charlie. I'm sure Mike didn't mean to sound conceited. Mike is our best dancer," Mr. Schue helped Mike who nodded in agreement.

Charlie rolled her eyes trying to be nice about the situation. "Well how do you know without seeing me dance yet?"

Brittany jumped up. "Dance off!"

Mr. Schue frowned shaking his head. "Brittany no. We're suppose to work as a team; not fight against each other."

Charlie stood up and faced Mike. "No she's right. Let's have a dance off. You and me, Chang."

Mike got up as well. "Ok if you want to. Gym?"

"When?"

"Now?"

"Love to," Charlie announced as she walked towards the door. "Hope you don't cry too much when you lose."

Mike followed closely behind her. "Yeah. You should take your own advice."

**Glee!**

Everyone cheered or clapped in excitement.

Mike, who was bent over breathing heavily, smiled. "Maybe we both can share the title of best dancer," Mike breathed, putting his hand out.

Charlie smiled back and shook it. "Yeah I guess you're not that bad," she joked.

Mr. Schue went up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders. "This is exactly what we need to bring to Nationals guys. Charlie can you teach along side Mike?"

She nodded. "Sure sounds cool."

Mr. Schue smiled, happy that things were looking up for New Directions. "Ok guys. We'll have booty camp three days a week then have dancing and singing every Friday after school. You guys are dismissed."

**Sam POV:**

I leaned against the wall waiting for Charlie to come out of the girl's locker room. She's going to think I'm an idiot for waiting for her when we don't even know each other that good. Maybe I should talk to her some other time. She might think I'm a total creep or worse like Puck.

_Yeah it'll be less weird._

I started to walk away until I heard my name being called behind me. "Sam?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around to see Santana, Brittany and Charlie coming out of the locker room.

"Hey Trouty Mouth. What's going on?" Santana asked with a smug expression on her face. I hate when Santana gives me that look like she knows exactly what I'm doing.

I rubbed that back of my neck and briefly looked to the floor. "Umm…" I cleared my throat. "Nothing. Just got out of practice and I'm just heading to my locker to get some books for homework."

"That's funny didn't practice end like an hour ago for you? Plus isn't your locker that way?" she pointed to the left with a raised eyebrow.

What am I suppose to say now? I dared myself to look at Charlie, who had an unreadable facial expression, Santana looked amused by the situation and Brittany looked at me sympathetically. Brittany walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Sam. I get lost all the time too."

"Uh thanks Brittany." She nodded and linked pinky's with Santana.

"Anyway we're leaving," Santana announced.

"Yeah San and I are going to get our lady kisses on," Brittany exclaimed. Santana nudged Brittany.

"She means with two other guys from the hockey team. Ok see you later Charlie, Trouty Mouth," Santana hurried off with Brittany.

Charlie and I stood there in awkward silence. "So…" I spoke up finally. "Can I walk you to your locker?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Don't you have to go to your locker?"

_Oh shit! Quick think Sam._

"I just remembered. I don't have any homework." _Lie._

She giggled but nodded her head. "Okay sure." She started walking and I instantly followed in step with her.

Why is it so hard for me to talk to her? I mean yeah she's drop dead beautiful and she makes my heart pound ten times faster…Wait what was I thinking about again? Oh yeah this uncomfortable silence between us right now.

"How do you like McKinley so far?" I decided to ask first when we reached her locker.

She shuffled through it taking some books out. "It's going good. If you haven't noticed I've been making quite the impression so far."

I chuckled. "Yeah punching Taylor and giving Karofsky a slushie facial probably put you at the topic of the social ladder."

She grinned showing off the cutest dimples I've ever seen. "Don't forget rejecting your friend Puck."

"I wouldn't worry about him. He'll find other girls. I don't think he'll ever be offended by one girl rejecting him, if anything he respects you a lot more now," I mentioned.

She nodded. "Good to know. So…I asked Rachel but she told me to ask you."

I started to get nervous but motioned for her to continue. "Why do you live with her?"

I quickly froze and must have looked dumbfounded because she started waving her hand in front of my face worried. I shook my head, trying to think of how to explain this. "Last year…" I started. "My dad lost his jobs and my brother, sister and me all lived in a motel for months."

"Oh…I'm so sorry," she said with pleading eyes and a deep frown.

I shrugged. "It's not your fault. Anyway my dad got a job but it meant we had to move to Phoenix. I didn't want to leave because I have a great life here already. Rachel offered me to stay with her and her dads and the rest is history."

"Wow that's so nice of her. I mean if she never let you stay, I would've never met you," she mused, taking out her red helmet then closed her locker and placed a few books into her small backpack.

I turned away from her, trying not to blush so hard. I coughed and cleared my thought, thinking about something else to say. "You drive a motorcycle?"

She lifted her helmet to look at it for a while. "Yeah I drive a Suzuki GSX-R1000 black one of the two of my favorite colors."

"Wow som makto (hot ride)," I slipped.

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

She's going to think I'm a total dork for saying that. Even if she doesn't know what I'm saying, she's going to ask and think I'm totally lame. I slapped my hand to my forehead hoping she didn't hear me correctly.

"Oe omum (I know)," she surprisingly voiced. I snapped my head towards her with my mouth wide open.

"You know Na'vi?"

"Duhh I mean ever since I saw Avatar not only did I go see it until it left theaters, I taught myself the language. I think it's totally cool."

I lightly laughed, shaking my head. "I thought you would think I'm a dork or ask me what the hell I just said."

"Don't get me wrong. I was surprised when you spoke it, only because I never heard anyone speak it before especially a football player."

"Well you learn something new everyday," I flirtatiously retorted back.

_Can this girl get any more perfect?_

I saw her smile filter for a second then straightened. "Yeah I guess so…Well thanks for walking me," she said before putting her helmet on. "I'll see you around Sam." And with that she drove off.

I kept replaying our conversation in my mind but there was only one thought running though it.

_Did I say or do something wrong?_

**Quinn POV:**

"Give us your money and we won't mess up that ugly face of yours," Ronnie spat at a freshman nerd.

She quickly gave her the money and ran just as fast. I just kept to myself leaning against the pole under the bleachers smoking what was left of my cigarette. I don't care for hurting people or bullying. I'm just the mastermind for these dumbasses. See they're all bronze but no brain, that's where I come in. So it works perfectly. I need them and they need me. They're my true friends, not those losers from Glee club who ruined my life and everything I was before it started. I hate Mr. Schue for actually tricking me to believe I'm something special.

"What are you doing here?" Sheila angrily asked. I turned to see Rachel cautiously walking towards us.

Once she saw me, she completely composed herself. "I came to have a word with Quinn," she voiced confidently.

I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it. "What do you want Rachel?" I asked sort of annoyed.

She gripped onto her purse a little tighter. "Listen I'm not here to force you to come back to Glee or force you to change who you are. You have every right to express yourself and act out but this isn't you Quinn. Why are you shutting out your real friends?"

"The Skanks are my real friends," I said quickly just to shut her up and spare me from her speech.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No they're not. They don't care about you like the people in Glee club, Mr. Schue, Noah, your mom and I do."

The Mack stepped up and walked a little closer to Rachel. "I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for you, Quinn."

I placed my hand in front of her to stop her from walking towards Rachel.

"We were friends once right? Maybe when you cut off all of your hair last year I should've spoken up but I thought all your problems were resolved. We need you, okay? I'm so sorry you're sad and that I'm apart of the cause of your pain. You won't believe me because we never were close but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together. We're a family and our family isn't complete without you. Whatever you're doing isn't helping you. You're just running away from your problems," she finished. I was a little taken back from her speech. Usually she's so god damn annoying that I just want to punch her but not once has that urge crossed my mind.

The tears that glistened her eyes once were now gone. She straightened up and fixed her bangs. "Anyway, we would love to have you back in the Glee club, whenever you're ready ok?"

After she said that, she walked away. Leaving me with the Skanks and my thoughts.

**Kurt POV:**

"I can't believe Brittany's running against me," I expressed in a depressed mood.

Rachel was handing out buttons with my face on it saying, 'A vote for Kurt is a vote for change.' "It doesn't matter Kurt because I'm sure you'll win. You have plenty of adoring and faithful friends as I am who will vote for you and not because of popularity but because you'll actually make a difference in this school."

I smiled glad that whatever came between Rachel and I was resolved because having her in my life, as one of my best friends isn't bad after all. She leaned against the locker after handing out the last of the buttons. She looked distracted a bit more than she usually is these days.

"Everything ok, Rachel?"

She nodded. "I talked to Quinn after school yesterday. With her, Finn, graduating, going to Nationals, and almost about everything else going on, I can't focus on just one thing anymore. It's difficult to stay focus."

"Would stepping down from helping me with school elections help you?"

Her mouth hung opened. "Absolutely not. This is me helping you get into NYADA. If you win president, you're a show in. I just wish there was a way to just stop time for a few seconds."

I placed both hands on her shoulders. "You are going to get through this Rachel. You have fifteen friends who love and will always be there for you. All you have to do is ask for help."

The bell rang when we reached the choir room. As we sat down next to each other, Rachel reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Thanks Kurt. I needed that."

Everyone started coming in sitting wherever they pleased. Santana and Brittany, who walked in with linked pinkies as always, came right up to me.

"Hey Kurt, Rach," Brittany kindly stated.

"Hello Brittany, Santana," Rachel politely commented back.

"What up guys?" Santana asked.

"How's your campaign going Kurt?" Brittany questioned.

I nodded with a raised eyebrow suspicious of what she and Santana were up to. "Very well thank you. And you?"

"Great Santana and I were up all night coming up with things to do for my campaign. Which remains me," she said facing Rachel. "Rachel I assume I can rely on your vote."

"I'm sorry, Brittany but I have already pledged my fidelity to Kurt," Rachel proudly pronounced.

Brittany's forehead creased as she crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're cool with flushing McKinley High's future down the magical poop stealing water chair?"

"Did you know that in six years of this school, we only had exclusively male student council presidents?" Santana strongly defended Brittany.

Blaine sat next to Kurt, kissing his cheek before he did. Puck along with Artie, Mike and Tina walked behind Brittany and Santana. "Well duh that's because men know how to control you women and we know how to run this school," Puck delivered receiving a high five from Sam.

"Typical boys," Charlie, who was seated behind us, expressed.

Santana rolled her eyes at the comment and continued. "Yeah Kurt looks like Jimmy Fallon's butch daughter but a vote for him would only empower another Frankenbeans."

She smirked looking at Finn, whose face turned red at the remark.

"Lay off Finn, Santana. There's no need to target Finn when he's not even running. Plus he's not dumb, if you got to know him better, he's quite smart," Charlie scolded. Finn smiled at her with a look of gratefulness across his face. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Anyway where has that patriarchy gotten us? Double digit inflation, economic free fail, oil spills, war in Afghanistan," Brittany continued while Santana and most of the girls nodded.

"I tweeted the whole school including the boys about Britt's prep rally performance in the gym. All the girls are going to be there to support her with girl power," Santana announced.

"Chill yo men aren't all that bad. We got Obama, who's the man by the way, helping our country," Artie said.

"Yeah geesh you girls. Obama is the number proof that men know how to rule. I mean he did end war right? You ladies can just sit and look pretty because men got this," Puck added.

"Noah you are extremely sexist with is frowned upon by many women," Rachel stated.

**No One's POV:**

Brittany nodded her head in agreement. "Yes boys have made on hell of a mess in this school and there's only one way to clean it up."

**Girls! We run this mother yup!** (2x)

Brittany sang while walking to the center of the choir room.

**Who run the world?** _Girls!_ (4x)

Soon Charlie and Tina went to dance with her. Santana smiled proudly at her while standing by Kurt.

**It's hot up in here**

**DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back.**

**I'm rapping for the girls who taking over the world,**

**Help me raise a glass for the college grads.**

All the boys except Kurt and Blaine had their mouths hanging open. Puck was enjoying the performance a little too much while Kurt tried not to look defeated. Finn, who was sitting at the drums, dropped his sticks. Rachel picked them up for him and he broke focus to smile at her.

**Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is (check).**

**You can't hold me.**

**I work my 9 to 5 and copped my check.**

Blaine was nodding her head along with Mike.

**This goes out to all the women getting it in,**

**Get on your grind**

**To the other men that respect what I do**

**Please accept my shine.**

They moved to the hallway where some cheerleaders joined in on the dance.

**Boy you know you love it**

**How we're smart enough to make these millions**

**Strong enough to bear the children**

**Then get back to business.**

Santana, who was dragging Kurt, walked out of the choir room behind the dancing group.

**See, you better not play me.**

**Oh come here baby.**

**Hope you still like me,**

**If you hate me!**

They moved to the auditorium where everyone was seated. The guys sitting there either amazed or uninterested in the meaning of the prep rally while the girls were cheering and moving their heads to the beat.

**My persuasion **(Ooooo)

**Can build a nation **(Ooooo)

**Endless power**

**Our love we can devour.**

You'll do anything for me.

Santana finally joined in. Her and some other cheerios got up from their seat and started walking to the floor. Quinn and a couple of other girls walked behind her to join too.

Who run the world? _Girls!_(4x)

**Who run the world? **_Girls!_(4x)

_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_The world_

**Who run this mother?**

All the girls were walking down the wooden bleachers to dance with Brittany and her group of girls, who were already dancing.

_Who are we?_

_What do we run?_

_We run the world_

**Who run this mother?**

_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_We run the world._

**Who run the world? **_GIRLS!_

Every girl fist pumped in the air at the end. They were jumping around cheering even some of the boys clapped. A girl from the newspaper ran up to Brittany with a microphone and handed it to Brittany. "I'm Brittany S. Pears and I'm your next senior class president," Brittany finished with a flick of her hair.

If Kurt wasn't worried before of Brittany winning, he was definitely now.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please and thank you! Oh and I read some of your comments. It's very much appreciated! ^_^**


	6. Fun Times and Surprises

**Hey Everyone! Here's a new chapter hope you like it. Speaking of liking things, who loved the new episode of Glee? Finally, Finn and Rachel went all the way. I'm in pure Glee heaven right now. lol. Anyway as promised Finchel fluff in this chapter! The songs used in this chapter are: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry; sung by Blaine who's bold and everyone joining in is in italics. The other song is Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas. Finn is bold and Charlie is italics. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters expect Charlie, Taylor and any characters I may add in future chapters.**

**Finn POV:**

Mike and Charlie just showed us a hard routine and wanted us to copy what they did. Booty camp is really hard. It's bad enough that I can't dance if my life depended on it. I tried to do the move and fell. I don't know if the move is too hard or if it's because my mind is on other things like Rachel or what I'm going to do after high school. I hit the floor with my fist hard in frustration while looking down to the floor. A hand came right in front of my face. I looked up to see Charlie bent over lending me her hand.

"It's okay Finn. You'll be dancing great in no time," she comforted.

"I can't do this," I growled with frustration.

"Stop. Yes you can," she argued softly, placing her hands on her knees. "Even if I have to drill you after booty camp's over. We'll work on this."

I look up to her and slightly smile. She placed her hand out once more. "Now are you going to try again or am I going to have to physically get you up and make you try again," she joked.

I chuckled. "You won't give up will you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not a chance. You're so much more than you think you are Finn. You need to start realizing that," she finished. I grinned and took her hand.

When I got up, she showed me the dance move once more then nodded towards me. I took a deep breath and did the move. When I finished, I smiled widely.

_I did it! I, Finn Hudson, can actually dance._

I scooped Charlie in a bear hug and thanked her. "I knew you could do it! No need to thank me, you had it in you all along."

Everyone else came towards me and congratulated me until everyone saw Quinn standing there, looking at us. She looked nervous, rubbing her arm. She looked so different now, her pink her and piercings gone.

"Can I help you Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked equally shocked as we all were.

She placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was told this is a place where you could have people accept you for who you are. I need help in my dancing, I'm a little rusty so would it be cool if I joined in?" she asked. Afraid to hear him say no, she looked to the floor.

I looked at Mr. Schue, who smiled and nodded. "Yes you heard right. Welcome back Quinn," he said with open arms. Everyone smiled and walked up to Quinn either hugging her or patting her back.

Mike gave her a bear hug saying welcome back. Noah said he was proud of her. Charlie even smiled and told her nice change, this look suits you. I just patted her on the back happy to have her back on the team. We have such a great chance of winning Nationals.

**Santana POV:**

I walked up to Rachel and Sam with my pinky linked to Britt. They both looked up at me with weird faces.

"Here these are for you guys," I said with an eye roll. Rachel examined the envelope carefully. I scoffed and snatched it away from her. "It's called a invitation Berry. I know you never had the pleasure of being invited to popular peoples parties so don't get your panties in a bunch."

Her and Sam's mouths were wide open and I knew for a fact it wasn't because of the way I talked to her. "Thank you," she said taken back by the invite.

I folded my arms. "Yeah well don't get too happy. I invited the whole Glee club so it was only right to invite you even though I had my personal debates about it and I knew Trouty mouth here wouldn't like the fact you weren't invited. Oh and don't get me started on Frankenteen."

She nodded her head. "Still thank you Santana. You're much too kind."

_What the hell?_

I know I'm always mean to Rachel but she would always have a witty comment to shoot back at me. Now she has gone all….soft. I unfolded my arms. "Yeah…no problem," I said as I linked pinkies with Britt-Britt again. "Come on Britts we need to go to practice.

**Glee!**

"Where's Aretha?" I asked. I knew I had seen her fat ass at lunch so she must be skipping the meeting. Everyone started to notice too that she wasn't there and shrugged their shoulders.

"I seen her in my last period class. She's probably running late," Kurt defended her. Mr. Schue walked into the choir room talking about the next assignment he had for us this week. Duets. I just hope I get partnered with Brittany. I really don't want to sing with any of these losers but Britt.

"I'll be picking your partners this time around," Mr. Schue finished.

_Ugh spoke too soon._

When Mr. Schue was about to call out the first pair, Shelby walked through the doors.

"Hello Will, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, everyone," she started.

_Okay what the hell?_

Didn't this chick leave like a year ago? I automatically looked to Quinn then Rachel. Quinn looked so pissed off and Rachel just had a poker face, completely unreadable. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room; it felt like everyone was holding their breath.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel finally spoke.

"I'm the new teacher here and the new Glee club coach that Mercedes and Sugar have joined under Mr. Motta's order," she cautiously stated. Everyone gasped even me. "And I want to make peace with how I left things a year ago," she said looking towards Quinn and Puck.

Quinn got up. "Like hell you are!" she stomped her foot. Puck placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Mr. Schue got up from his chair and walked to Shelby. "Shelby this isn't a good time. We could talk later."

She nodded with a frown and started to slowly walk out the door. She paused for a second and looked back at Rachel. "I hope we can talk later, Rachel," she ended and left.

"Alright guys let's get back to the assignment," Mr. Schue said trying to cheer up everyone.

"Are you serious? There's another Glee club at this school and you expect us to brush that off?" I spoke up kind of upset. I wanted to win Nationals this year because Glee club actually means something to me. I wouldn't let prissy bitch get in my way especially when I might get a solo this year.

Tina bursted out in tears while Mike comforted her. "This can't be happening! How could Mercedes leave? She was one of the original six."

I rolled my eyes. "Tina really crying loses its affect after doing it so many times. I say good riddance so much for loyalty. Will you be leaving to Berry now that your mommy is back?" I cruelly said. I know it was a low blow but I sometimes I can't help being a complete bitch.

Sam shot me a glare as well as Charlie and Finn. "Back off San. She didn't even know her mother was back," Sam defensively said.

Rachel placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay Sam." She turned to me. "No I will not be joining her Santana. Family actually means something to me," she calmly said back.

My features softened. _Did she just say we're all family?_

That brought me back to the end of last year when Brittany said something similar.

"Now that you're done being a bitch, can we get back to more important things?" Charlie said.

Puck got up and walked to the piano. "Yeah like us losing one of our best singers and I'm not talking about Sugar."

Finn got up and faced us all. "Come on guys. We can't let this bring us down. We have to stick together more than ever now. We can't let a lost like this let us turn against each other."

Blaine got up and stood next to Finn. "Yeah Finn's right. Back at Dalton, the Warblers would just replace whoever left," Blaine inputted.

"Dude that's cool when your waiting list has a waiting list but we don't have that here so if you could sit down because I'm trying to give a pep talk," Finn coldly stated.

Blaine sat down with disappointment on his face. Typical Finn, whenever he felt threatened he got all defensive. "I thought you said let's not fight against each other," Blaine mumbled but we all heard it.

"Finn please sit down," Mr. Schue asked and he obeyed like the sad puppy he is.

Mr. Schue put a hand on his forehead and shook it. "Guys don't worry. We're going to go to Nationals. I promised you that didn't I?" Everyone nodded. "Okay then back to duet partners."

"Artie and Finn." They shared a high five but I saw right through Finnocence. You can smell the disappointment off him that he wasn't partnered with Rachel. Pathetic cluster filled nipple loser.

"Kurt and Brittany."

"Hold up Mr. Schue. Me and Britts were suppose to be partners," I bitterly remarked.

"Santana you and Brittany were already partners. I want to see how Kurt and her voice are together," Mr. Schue exasperated. "Plus Santana you're paired with Mike."

"Are you serious Mr. Schue? No offense Mike I like you better than the rest of these people but I can't be paired with can't carry a tune over here. This has got to be the worst," I argued slumping in my seat with crossed arms.

"Actually Santana, I've been helping Mike with his singing and he's a lot better now," Tina defended.

"Good can't wait for you to showcase it Mike. Ok next is Puck and Blaine," Mr. Schue continued, ignoring what I had to say. Blaine looked nervously over at Puck who looked indifferent, probably thinking about how many girls he's going to hook up with this year.

"Sam and Charlie." _Well isn't that fricking charming._

I rolled my eyes at the fact that they shared a look between each other and smiled. Could Trouty Mouth be more obvious with his crimson red cheeks and goofy smile that I would love to just slap off his face?

"Rachel and Quinn." I started laughing. Karma may bite me in the ass at times but this is just too rich.

"Mr. Schue are you sure you're not out to get us? Putting Manhands and Preggers over here together especially when they're having the same problem right now," I teased earning a few glares from both of them. I put my hands up in defense but still had a smirk that graced my face.

"And since Mercedes and Sugar are gone Tina you can join Puck and Blaine. Now before we leave, Blaine, I think you have a song you wanted to perform for us?"

Blaine got up and walked to the center of the room. "I think it's the perfect time to perform this song because of recent events. This should remind us about how Glee club is suppose to be you know fun," he finished and cued for the band to start playing.

**Blaine POV:**

I bobbed my head while holding onto my hat with one hand. Moving to the beat, I clapped my hands as everyone else started moving their heads to the beat.

I looked then moved to sit next to Brittany.

**There's a stranger in my bed,**

**There's a pounding in my head**

I laid next to her with one arm around her shoulders then motioned with my fist the pounding in my head. Santana got up and lifted Brittany up, sending me glares.

**Glitter all over the room**

**Pink flamingos in the pool**

**I smell like a mini bar**

**DJ's passed out in the yard**

**Barbie's on the barbeque**

**There's a hickey or a bruise**

I ran up to Tina and Mike while pointing to my neck on the hickey part.

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

Mike and Artie joined in singing. When Mike pulled Tina close as he put up the magazine to cover them, I came behind them and took the magazine as Artie rolled by taking a picture of them on his phone.

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a black top blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Damn!**

Tina got out of her sit to grab the phone away from Artie while Mike and me faked being drunk. Quinn and Rachel ran out of their seats to the other side of the room, getting up on the tables.

_Last Friday night_

**Yeah we danced on tabletops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

_Last Friday night_

Me and Mike lifted Rachel and Quinn placing them on the floor carefully.

**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

_Last Friday night_

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a ménage a trois**

Kurt did his infamous sashay when I danced up to him. Artie, Rachel and Charlie placed both their hands behind their head and shook left to right. Mike was dancing with Tina and Quinn danced next to Puck who was still sitting.

_Last Friday night_

Sam, Finn and Puck jumped out of their seats to dance with us.

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

I looked to Santana who looked like she wasn't having a good time and sang to her.

_This Friday night_

Finn walked up to Rachel who was standing on one of the chairs and he danced with her. Finn dipped her and when she came back up there was a smile plastered on her face.

_Do it all again_

I put my hands out and Kurt grabbed them skipping out of his seat. We started swinging our hands until Mike danced between us. Kurt and I raised our hands to let Artie roll by.

_This Friday night_

Tina, Quinn, Puck and Brittany were all dancing in the back row of the choir room.

_Do it all again_

Charlie jumped on Sam's back and Sam ran around the room giving Charlie a piggyback ride.

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

Everyone stopped dancing and fist pumped to the beat. I was front and center orchestrating everyone to follow what I was doing. Brittany, Tina, Puck and Quinn together. Mike, Kurt and Artie standing next to each other. Finn was holding onto Rachel's side so she wouldn't fall off the chair. Sam was still carrying Charlie on his back. Santana was still sitting at the corner of the room not looking happy.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

The boys and I all lined up in the back of the room and all the girls jumped forward.

_Last Friday night_

Everyone except Santana ran towards the whiteboard and ran back. The boys stood at the back row and the girls stood in the front row of chairs. They all slid to the right or left then switched and slide to the again in opposite directions.

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

I started dancing down the steps and everyone followed in a straight line.

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

Rachel softly slapped my butt, which made turn around and move forward while she moved back stilling singing the lyrics. Santana give an amused yet weird facial expression.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

Everyone was dancing on the floor except Santana then ran back to their seats while I stood in the middle of the room again.

_This Friday night_

**Do it all again.**

Everyone cheered and clapped. Now this is the way Glee clubs suppose to be.

**Next Day:**

**Rachel POV:**

I slowly walked into school by myself. Sam couldn't pick me up because he woke up late. It didn't matter though; I needed a walk for some fresh air and to think.

I still remembered the conversation my mom and I had when she found me practicing in the auditorium. Every moment we shared together felt so right especially when we sang Somewhere together. How could I easily forgive her though? I mean she abandoned me. My thoughts were interrupted when Finn walked right beside me.

"Hey Rach! What's up?" he eagerly started.

I gave him a slight smile. "Nothing really. Thank you for asking."

He walked in front of me stopping me from walking any further. "Is something wrong? Did I do something to make you mad?" he asked a little scared.

I shook my head. "No it's not you. Its just yesterday after school Shelby came to talk to me in the auditorium. We sang "Somewhere" and shared this moment; this bond that only mother and daughters share and I thought I would never feel again after what happened sophomore year."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Ok…so what's wrong?"

I chuckled a little typical clueless Finn. "That's all it was Finn. A moment that came and went. How do I know she won't leave again? I know she wants to make things right between us but she can't just come into my life unexpectedly. Plus she mostly came here to fix things with Puck and Quinn about Beth anyway. Once again I've taken a back sit to Quinn Fabray," I finished coldly.

"You're wrong Rach. You're better than Quinn and everyone else in this school. If no one can see that they're blind. You don't get it do you? You're special Rach."

That's what I love about Finn. Sweet, adorable and overall nicest guy I know which makes me feel like I'm not good enough for him. I placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it soothingly. "You know you're the greatest right?"

He gave a half grin and shook his head. "No you are Rach."

My smile disappeared. I looked to the floor. "If I'm so great then I wouldn't of cheated on you last year. I seem to never make things right."

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head. "We all make mistakes and if people can't see past those mistakes then they don't love you or don't care about you as much as I do," he voiced.

He looked at me waiting for my response. Shock must have showed because he looked anywhere but directly at me. "Finn…I don't know what to say," I said being as honest as I could be.

He shook his head but put on a brave face. "It's cool Rach. I'll…umm…see you later," Finn said pulling his backpack over his shoulder again before turning around to leave. He stood there for a while. "You know I'm never going to give up on us."

I looked at him with awe and nodded in understanding. He showed off his trademark grin and left.

**Glee!**

Sam was talking about the next comic book character coming out in theaters as I wrote things down on my to do list. My dads always taught me that in order to pursue your dreams and maintain organization, I must make a list. I occasionally nodded at Sam to show him how impeccable my multitasking skills were.

The room suddenly became indistinct as music rendered. I looked up to see Finn walking into the choir room playing his guitar. His attention was solely on me as he began to sing.

**I never thought I would,**

**But I did it.**

**I never thought I could.**

**I did it like that.**

**I did it like this.**

**I did like everybody knows,**

**That we.**

I surveyed the room to see everyone else's reaction. They were either clapping their hands or had an astonished facial expression like me.

**Got something real, baby.**

**I know what I feel,**

**So shout it like that,**

**Shout it like this.**

**Listen up everybody knows,**

**But you.**

Sam pulled me up as Charlie shifted my seat to the middle of the room. Kurt softly pushed me back down. If I didn't know any better, they all planned this.

**Here it goes**

Finn got down on one knee right in front of me. My look of complete surprise melted into admiration. This was by far the sweetest thing he has done in front of our friends. I flashed him my brightest smile.

**Cause I never really noticed,**

**Took awhile for me to see.**

**Playing back the moments,**

**Now I'm starting to believe.**

**That you could be at the show & know everyone,**

**But it's you that makes me sing.**

**And I may not know where we are but I know who I am,**

**Baby, I'm your biggest fan. **_Ohhhh_

**I'm your biggest fan.**

Charlie influenced Finn to continue by cheering. Puck was whooping as well.

**Every time you smile for me,**

**It takes me awhile to pull myself back,**

**Cause you're all that**

**& I just had to let you know,**

**That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you.**

**I can't be too loud, cause I don't care, that they all stare.**

**I just want everyone to know the truth,**

**It's only you.**

Finn leaned forward and I copied his action. Our foreheads touched at that moment as he continued to sing. He passed the guitar to Sam, who continued to play while Finn took my hands and pulled me out of the seat.

**I never really noticed,**

**Took a while for me to see.** _A while for me to see_

**I'm playing back the moments,**

**& I'm starting to believe.** _Starting to believe._

**That you could be at the show & know everyone,**

**But it's you that makes me sing.**

He lifted me up in a twirl and I laughed at his action. I stepped up on the seat when he lent me his hand.

**And I may not know where we are but I know who I am,**

**Baby, I'm your biggest fan. **_Ooooh_

**Baby, I'm your biggest fan**. _Ooooh_

I gently jumped off the seat as he caught me bridal style. He twirled me around once more which made me throw my head back in happiness and laugher. He placed me down and I moved my seat back between Charlie and Sam and sat down. Sam handed the guitar so he could conclude the beautiful song.

**Cause you can be at the show & know everyone,**

**But it's you that makes me sing.**

**And I may not know where we are but I know who I am,**

**Baby, I'm your biggest fan.**

Everyone clapped but I stood up to give him a well-deserved standing ovation. Just when I thought I couldn't love Finn Hudson anymore than I do now, he proves my inaccuracy by these constant surprises.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review please? Until next time ^_^**


	7. Mending Friendships and Parties

**AN: Okay here's another chapter for you guys! Sorry it took so long. I had exams, final projects and had to make some quality time with my boyfriend! Lol. Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you've been catching up on Glee. I'm so upset Rachel can't compete in Sectionals :( but very happy that Sam's back! Next episode is suppose to be fabulous! Lol. In the song used: bold-Rachel, italics-Quinn, underlined-everyone except Rachel and Quinn, all three-all joined in.**

**Quinn POV:**

I walked up to Rachel's locker. "Hey so what song did you pick for us because I already know you," I breathed, wanting to get this over with.

She pulled a book out of her locker. "Hello to you too Quinn. How was your day? Mine went rather well. Thanks for asking."

I placed a hand leaning on the lockers. "Listen I know you don't like me and I don't like you so let's get this over with ok?"

She still smiled at me even at my rudeness. "What are you smiling about?"

She shook her head. "I don't hate you Quinn. I actually consider you a dear friend to me. And I think you consider me one of your friends too."

I rolled my eyes. "Psh what makes you think that?" I retorted back.

"Because you came back to Glee," she simply stated.

I stared at her lost for words. What was I going to say to that? I crossed my arms and leaned my back on the lockers. "So the song?" I questioned changing the subject.

She smiled brightly, took out music sheet and handed it to me. I snatched it out of her hand and read the title. I smirked as I read the lyrics.

_Could this song be anymore perfect for us?_

**Glee!**

"Okay guys settle down. Let's start the duet competition shall we?" Mr. Schue announced, sitting down. "First, Rachel and Quinn."

We walked to either side of the room as the music cued.

_**There's been some confusion over pairing here in Glee.**_

_But of course, I'll take care of myself._

I crossed my arms.

**But of course, I'll rise above it!**

Rachel slowly raised her hands while singing.

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond**_

_**Yes**_

We looked at each other on 'yes.'

_**There's been some confusion**_

_**For you see, my partner is,**_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe_

I smirked at her once I finished.

**Blonde**

She retorted back. The rest of the band joined in and we circled around each other, keeping eye contact.

**What is this feeling,**

**So sudden and new?**

_I felt it the moment_

_I laid eyes on you_

**My pulse is rushing**

_My head is reeling_

**My face is flushing**

_**What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame,**_

_**Does it have a name?**_

We were at either side of Brad's piano and leaning over towards each other.

_Yes! __**(**_**Yes!)**

_**Loathing**_

_**Unadulterated loathing**_

_For your face_

**Your voice**

_Your clothing_

_**Let's just say,**_

_**I loathe it all**_

_**Every little trait, however small,**_

_**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl.**_

_**With simple utter loathing,**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration,**_

_**In such total detestation,**_

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though I do admit it came on fast,**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last.**_

_**And I will be loathing,**_

_**Loathing you**_

_**My whole life long!**_

Rachel spun around then stopped when Finn, Charlie, Sam, Puck, Kurt and Blaine sang towards me, sticking up for Rachel.

Dear Rachel, you are just too good.

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror! She's a tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias,

But Rachel, you're a martyr!

**Well these things are sent to try us!**

She said with a curtsey.

Poor Quinn, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified.

We just want to tell you

We're all on your side!

We share your loathing!

I looked to see Santana, Brittney, Mike, Artie, and Tina singing in their seats sticking up for me.

_**What is this feeling**_

_**So sudden and new?**_

Unadulterated loathing

_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**_

For her face, her voice, her clothing!

_**My pulse is rushing**_

_**My head is reeling**_

Let's just say – we loathe it all

_**Oh, what is this feeling?**_

Every little trait however small

_**Does it have a name?**_

Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!

_**Yes**_

_**Ahhhh**_

_**Loathing!**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration**_

Loathing!

_**In such total detestation**_

Loathing!

_**It's so pure, so strong**_

So strong!

_**Though I do admit it came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last**_

_**And I will be**_

_**Loathing**_

_**For forever**_

_**Loathing**_

_**Truly deeply loathing you**_

_**Loathing you**_

_**My whole life long!**_

Loathing

Unadulterated loathing!

Our backs faced each other as the music ended. Everyone clapped as Rachel and I laughed. It felt so good to do a duet with her again. I actually smiled genuinely towards her. "Great pick Rachel," I complimented.

She smiled brightly with a twinkle in her eyes. "I couldn't of asked for a better partner. I'm going to hug you now," she cautiously said and she caught me off guard by tightly hugging me. I stood still for a while but eventually hugged her back.

Mr. Schue clapped and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Fantastic job guys," he said smiling at both of us. He turned to the rest of the group. "They set a pretty high bar guys. You all better bring you're A game if you want to win."

_Who would've known Rachel and me could actually be friends. Ever!_

**Charlie POV:**

"All I need you to do is put these two cart away where they belong," my new manager commanded.

I nodded at the easy task then placed headphones in my ears. While pushing the cart to the fiction section, I contemplated how I ended up here working at Storybook. Looks could definitely be deceiving because on the outside this place looked small but once I stepped in it looked much more spacious. It was a cozy and warm place different from my house by far. The bookshelves were about 10-15ft high filled with the smell of antique mixed with new novels.

I stopped in front of the horror section and climbed the ladder. Brighter than the Sun by Colbie Caillat rang through my ears once I reached the top of the shelves. Placing the books away, I joined in on the chorus.

_Oh this is how it starts._

_Lightening strikes the heart._

_It goes off like a gun,_

_Brighter than the sun._

Clapping came from below, startling me and almost made me lose my balance. I gripped onto the ladder for my dear life and once I found balance I glared down at whoever was clapping.

"Finn?"

He flashed his signature grin. "Hey Charlie. Sorry if I scared you. I just couldn't help it."

I shrugged turning back, putting the last book away. "It's fine. Good to know someone appreciates my singing," I stated, climbing back down.

He leaned against the shelves frowning. "Did anyone say something to you because I thought everyone loved you being apart of the team."

He followed as I walked to the counter. "No no it has nothing to do with anyone from Glee or school," I said placing a hand under my chin and leaned on the counter. Finn stood on the other side with his hands in his pockets shifting back and forth waiting for me to continue but I wasn't budging. Thankfully he changed the subject.

"So why are you working at Storybook?" he asked.

"I love books so working at the local bookstore is a perk."

"So it's not because you need money? Just because you love reading?" he asked confused.

"What? Don't like reading?" I asked amused by his facial expression.

"Not really maybe picture books but not the ones without pictures," he finished embarrassed.

"Why not? They spark your imagination. It's an escape. These books take you on an adventure far beyond these four walls. It takes you anywhere you want to be. If you gave it a chance I'm sure you would love reading. It gives you a bit of comfort that you're not alone."

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "You make me want to read."

"Good you should start by buying a book."

"Ok any suggestions?" he genuinely asked.

I walked to the back of the store and grabbed an old book, with the bindings as well as the cover worn, from my bag. I walked back to the counter and handed it to Finn. "Rules of Survival. I read it about five times already. It's a very insightful book."

"Ok thanks!" he said excitedly searching in his pocket for cash.

I placed my hand on his other hand on the counter. He looked at my hand then at me. "No need for money it's my book. You can borrow it."

He smiled then nodded. "So if you don't need a job why work here when you can just come here regularly. If you come as a customer you can come and go as you please."

"I didn't necessarily need a job but more like wanted one so Ms. Nancy gave me the job. I work here until ten or eleven."

His facial expression changed to an unreadable one. "What about spending time with your family?"

_So that's what he was thinking?_

I stood there and thought about telling him but opted not to. It's better that he doesn't know. If I told him I would've had some sort of attachment here in Lima and I really didn't want to have dependency on anyone when there's a chance I wouldn't be here long. "Don't worry about it."

I saw him stand up a little straighter. "Sorry it's just…" I started but he interrupted.

"A touchy subject. I get it," he finished in understanding.

I got up and walked to the second cart of books. "So what about you and Rach?" I asked walking to the nonfiction section.

He sighed as he walked with me. "I don't know. After I sang that song to her, she just told me it was beautiful and left with Sam. Everyone tells me to give up on her but I never will. I'm in love with her. She's the one."

He helped me reshelf the books as he vented. "Did you ever just talk to her?"

"That's the thing. I tried but she just keeps avoiding me everytime I do," he remarked, rubbing his forehead.

I stopped and faced him. "Stop. You know Rachel more than anybody. She's stubborn and needs to be firmly put in her place. You have to be assertive because if you're not then you might as well give up right now."

Finn looked to the floor thinking over what I just said. He looked up at me with a smile. "You're right…Thanks Charlie you're like the best! I gotta go but I'll see you in class tomorrow," he kissed my cheek and left the store in a hurry.

_Why am I getting involved? _I internally groan to myself.

**Finn POV:**

I had it all planned out in my head. I quickly walked into school automatically searching for Rachel. I went straight to her locker and found her and Sam talking. I thought about waiting to talk to her later but Charlie's words played in my head. Rachel was the first to spot me then Sam turned to look at what she was looking at.

_It was now or never._

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked towards them. "Hey Rach, Sam."

They both replied with a hello and hey man.

I shifted nervously. "Rach can I talk to you?"

She had an uneasy face while Sam just stood there awkwardly. "Can we talk later? Sam and I have…"

"NO!" I exclaimed grabbing everyone in the hallways attention. I pulled myself together when I saw Rachel retreat behind Sam who protectively stood in front of her. "I'm sorry I just really need to talk to you. Right now."

Rachel nodded and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder letting him know it was ok. Sam eyed me for a moment. "I'll see you later Munchkin," he lifted his backpack and left.

I watched him turn the corner quickly glancing back at Rachel. She fixed her bangs then smiled warmly to me. "So what do you want to converse about Finn."

"About us Rach," I slowly stated and watched her smile disappear.

"Finn…" she started.

"No Rachel. We're going to talk about this now. You can't keep avoiding me forever."

She nodded. "You're right Finn. Continue."

"I love you Rachel. I'm never going to give up on us because you're it for me. Even if you don't love me, I'm always going to love you." I cupped her cheeks as her eyes got watery. "What we have is special, too special to ignore. I'm sorry for starting things back up with Quinn last year. It was wrong and I was stupid. I went back to her thinking that whatever she did was nothing compared to what you did. Being with Quinn last year was easier…"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak. I held up my hand, pressing a finger to her mouth. "Wait let me finish." She nodded.

"Only because I am that much more in love with you than I thought I was with her. I didn't care that she cheated but when you did I felt numb and something within me died. I know we had made plenty of mistakes but we can overcome that. I know we can overcome this. I want us to be together forever. You get that Rach? I want you and only _you_," I finished. She looked up at me; tears freely falling down her face. I think I actually got to her this time until she punched me very hard on the arm. "Oww," I said rubbing my arm.

She started poking at my chest. "Why are you doing this now? I apologized all last year for what I did to you. I cheated on you yes but I also owned up to it and did everything humanly possible to make it up to you. I never lied to you. I tried to make you see that you and me were meant for each other and that I loved you with every fiber in my body! I tried to tell you Quinn was only with you because she wanted to become Prom Queen, didn't I? You're the one who pushed me away." She poked at my chest with anger. "You're the one who broke my heart by wanting to go back to Quinn and even before that by taking me for granted and lying to me about Santana. I always thought I was never good enough for you," she whispered and I could see her anger slowly leaving her.

She was crying and I looked to the floor in shame. She was right if it weren't for me, we would still be together.

"I'm sorry and if you give me one more chance I'll forever make it up to you. I want to make you feel as loved and safe as you deserve. I vow to never ever lie to you and I'll stand up for you when you need me. I want to be the man you need Rach. I hated the one me, he was such a douche and immature. We can't let our past mistakes destroy us because we're tethered to each other. It's some unspeakable bond that can't be broken."

She lifted up her hand to stop me from talking. "I wasn't finished."

I nodded for her to continue.

"So then why do I still want to be with you?"

My eyes widened and I looked at her smiling even though she was still crying. "Wh…what?"

She placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it automatically. "Everything you said was so right Finn. I feel that same exact way about being tethered. I'm just so angry because you finally realized this now and not sooner. All those things that you said about making me feel loved and secure was all I've ever wanted."

I hug her tightly, wanting to never let her go. "I promise that's all I'll ever do for as long as we live. Just please give me another chance," I hoarsely ask. There was a moment of silence then she put her arms lightly around my waist when I felt her nod her head against my chest.

I grinned wildly, lifting her up and spinning her around. She broke in a fit of giggles as I placed her down. "Sorry I just…are you serious? Like we're really doing this?"

She lightly laughed. "If you mean us being together again then yes."

I was so happy I couldn't contain myself anymore. "Yes! Ok so how about I take my girl on a date Saturday."

She hugged her books tightly, biting into her low lip in a cute way. "Ok that seems delightful." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek lightly. "I'll see you later Finn," she said heading to class.

I fist pumped when I saw her disappear. Finally Rachel is mine again and I've never felt so happy as I did than right now.

**Sam POV:**

I walked in the library for one of my attempts to study for my math quiz without Rachel. Scanning the room, Charlie, who was reading in at a secluded table caught my eye. I walked up to the table and took a seat across from her. "What's your view on comic books?" I asked quietly.

She laughed. "I love them especially Marvel comics. They're my absolute favorite."

I looked in awe. Did she just mention my favorite brand of comics of all times? She started to shift in her seat uncomfortable under my stare but I just couldn't help it. "What?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry I just never met anyone like you before."

"A girl who loves dancing and shopping yet can tell the difference between halo and call of duty? Or a girl who loves romantic comedies and chick flicks yet loves to watch horror, action and scifi movies like Star Wars?" she finished. Whatever my face looked liked, it must have been hilarious because Charlie started laughing. The librarian quieted her and she said sorry before continuing to read again.

She looked up at me again and smiled. "Are you going to study or just stare at me the whole time?"

I shook my head. "No but I much rather stare at someone so beautiful than study for this math exam," I tried flirting.

She covered her mouth trying to contain her laugh. I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked. She probably thinks I'm such a loser. I felt my cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Even though that's super cheesy, it sounds very cute coming from you."

We both shared a smile. "Did I ever tell you that you have the most memorizing eyes?"

She smiled. "No never. Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most adorable lips?"

I chuckled. "Nope. Usually people, mostly Santana, make fun of my lips, saying they're too big."

She stared at my lips as she started to lean over the table and moved closer towards me that I was breathing on her. "Nope I don't see it," she replied.

"Don't see what?" I asked even more confused on what she was doing.

"I don't see what's so funny. I find them perfect. You just need to find someone who molds your lips just right," she encouraged. Right then I knew I felt something for her. I don't know what but it was something strong whenever I was around her.

I cleared my throat trying to find words to say. "S…so have you thought about what song you might want to sing together?"

"I don't know but whatever we chose it has to blow Rach's and Quinn's song out of the water," she laughed lightly.

_Man do I love her laugh._

It sounds like my favorite melody like bells sort of. I could just sit here and hear her talk or laugh and not get sick of it.

_Could I really be falling for her this fast?_

**Charlie POV:**

The final bell rang when I gathered my stuff and walked to the locker. I quickly pulled my arm out of my locker before it slammed shut revealing Taylor as she removed her hand off my locker and smiled.

"What the hell Taylor?"

She flicked her hair and sucked her teeth. "Say away from Sam. Whatever you guys are end it. He's second most popular guy next to Finn and he's mine."

I smirked. "This has nothing to do with the fact that I'm interested in him and all of a sudden you want him all to yourself is it?" I asked playfully.

She scoffed. "That's none of your business."

I placed my hands on my hips. "One I don't want him and two why can't you just go for Finn if he's the most popular guy?"

She squawked. "Because even though Finn is more popular than Sam, Sam is hotter and more desirable amongst all the girls in this school. So as head cheerleader, I get first dibs."

"Just because you're head cheerleader doesn't mean shit to me Taylor. I can talk to Sam if I want," I remarked back.

She smiled again but this time it seemed sort of wicked. "Oh but you will if you don't want me to start spilling secrets about people in your little Glee club."

My eyes widened but I composed myself quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about," I confidently stated hoping she was bluffing.

She rolled her eyes while checking her pressed on nails. "Please do you honestly think I would just bribe you without having solid proof? Pathetic." She searched for something in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She showed me some pictures of Santana making out with Brittany under the blenchers, and a picture of Rachel's face photo shopped onto another women's body that only wore a bra and thong. She snapped the phone shut and placed it back in her purse. "Like I was saying you and Sam are over. If I so much as hear you guys talking, I will let these too photos out faster than you can say oops."

I heavily sighed. "Whatever Taylor."

She patted my shoulder but I quickly removed her hand. "I knew you would see it my way," she finished then left.

I ended up dropping out of the duet competition telling Mr. Schue I was really sick and couldn't be in Glee today. Tina took my place as Sam's partner. The next day and for the rest of the week, I completely ignored Sam.

**Saturday:**

**Santana POV:**

"You look totally hot baby," Britt said tying the back of my black and pink lace corset. I smiled at her through the mirror. I love when she calls me baby. Britt's the first person I've met when I was little and is the first person I've ever fall in love with.

No one understands me but her, that's why I'm scared to go public with her. I can see how much I hurt her by keeping us a secret. But being a lesbian isn't the reason why I don't want to come out and just be with Britt in public, it's because no one understands that I don't see gender or their body parts. I don't base love on sight but feeling. What I feel for Britt is love. Pure love that Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine or Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury have.

I turned around and lightly kissed her. "Thanks you look super hot too babe," I quietly said then pulled her into a tight hug.

Soon the doorbell rang, interrupting our moment. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Ready to party?"

She jumped up and down excitedly and I just had to laugh at how adorable she was.

**Glee!**

The party was in full swing when the doorbell rang again. I staggered to the door carrying my beer along. I opened the door when Kurt and Blaine swung through the door. Blaine caught Kurt's coat as he threw it aside. Finn, Rachel and Sam followed closely behind.

"Hello Santana. I would like to personally thank you for the surprising invitation so as my formal gratitude I made banana loaf," she babbled on while uncovering her dish.

Now I don't know if I was a little tipsy or the fact that I silently swore to myself I would try to be a little nicer but I hugged Rachel. "Thanks Ma…I mean Rachel. You can just put it in the kitchen," I slurred a little.

Finn placed a hand on my shoulder. "Santana are you drunk?"

I laughed whole-heartedly. "No Sam! I'm a little tipsy but not drunk."

They looked at each other amused at my mix up of Finn and Sam.

"Is Charlie here yet?" Sam asked uninterested in what I had to say.

I looked around trying to think clearly. "Umm…I think so. She probably somewhere around here," I stated pointing in all kinds of directions. "Anyway got to get another drink. Have fun guys!"

**Sam POV:**

I walked through the crowd of people towards the kitchen. I pulled a beer out of the bucket when I felt someone swing her arms around my waist. I turned around thinking it may be Charlie but the smile disappeared when Taylor came into my view.

"Hey Sammy!" she flirtatiously said.

I yanked as softly as I could her arms around me and placed them at her sides. "Hey Taylor," I lamely said.

She inched closer to me when I was trying to move further away from her. "Let's stop playing these games. We should totally hook up because you're hot and popular and so am I. We could be the power couple of McKinley High and rule the school. So what do you say?" she smiled sweetly but her eyes were sending a message of a power hungry girl.

"Umm…I…" I hesitated. I really don't know what to say so I looked around for a distraction. I caught Charlie talking to Tina while Tina was sitting on Mike's lap in the living room couches. "I gotta go," I quickly expressed. Taylor looked to where I was looking, huffed and stomped off. I started walking towards Charlie, Tina and Mike when Charlie looked my way. Her eyes widened but still continued to talk to Tina.

_Was she purposely ignoring me?_

I did a handshake with Mike and hugged Tina and Charlie. "Can I steal Charlie for a little bit?" I asked putting my hand out. Charlie shook her no head slightly towards Tina.

_Yeah she definitely didn't want to talk to me._

"Uh yeah sure," Tina hesitated torn on whether or not she should've said that. Charlie frowned but reluctantly took my hand. I led her to the dance floor when a slow song came on.

I spun her around once then placed my free hand on her waist. I held her close enough to smell her vanilla scented hair as we silently swayed to the music. "Did I do something wrong or anything to make you mad?" I finally asked.

She heavily sighed. "No Sam," she paused for a minute. "No you didn't do anything wrong."

I looked her straight in the face. "Then why have you been ignoring me?"

Her forehead creased when she frown, she opened her mouth to speak but the music cut off suddenly.

We looked towards the sound system and Taylor smirking right at Charlie. "Listen up everyone!" Taylor yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "I got a picture of Ms. Rachel Berry here and you should all know that she's been holding out on us. Guess you're not so much of a prude after all."

Everyone's phone started to go off as I checked my phone. A picture of Rachel's face on someone else's body popped up. Suddenly I heard guys howling or whistling and girls snickering in the room. Come on seriously? This doesn't even look real but I was shock not expecting that. I looked around to find everyone from Glee with wide eyes or confused looks. I heard from across the room a sob from Rachel. I looked to see her running out the house with Finn behind her.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Charlie apologized. Her eyes glistened with tears when I backed away from her, turned around and quietly left the party to see if Rachel was ok.

**End of another good chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Finally Finchel is back but poor Sam and Rachel :( Review please! Until next time adios ^_^**


	8. Total Chaos

**Hey guys! Sorry for the almost two month hiatus. I've been really busy but that should be no excuse for my lack of writing of my down time. I hate that I took so long to update. Sorry again and hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote this chapter then wrote a shorter one that will be updated later today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any songs, settings or characters except Charlie, Taylor and future character (if any.)**

**Rachel POV:**

I sluggishly walked into school too tired to pay attention to the stares, hush whispers and guys occasionally cruelly making vulgar remarks.

_Lima loser!_

_I bet she has all kinds of diseases._

_Whore!_

_Hey baby! How much?_

I didn't care though. I was ruined. My reputation was forever tarnished in this town even more so I thought before. With tired eyes, I aimed to remember my combination. After the weekend, I lost all focus. I didn't wake up for my daily six a.m. workout. I dressed in sweatpants and one of Finn's oversized sweatshirts.

Before I had the chance to open my locker, a hand slammed right in front of me pushing my locker shut again. I didn't even care enough to look at the person.

"Hey tramp! How are you doing?" one of the cheerios spat at me while throwing a slushie at me.

"Slut!" another one yelled. I still didn't look up at them or moved.

"Never thought you would be the type to sext. I guess what people say about the quite ones are true," Taylor trilled. I felt the slushie slowly move down my back and in my shirt. It slowly dripped down my hair making me shiver with the slightest of touch but I refused to move. I opted to wait for Taylor and the rest of the cheerios to finish humiliating me because if I didn't the punishment would've been much worse.

When they finally walked away, I headed straight to the bathroom. I stared at the reflection as someone walked in. Before I could see who it was, I ran into one of the stalls. A pair of white sneakers came into my view under the stall. "Rachel?" Santana asked concerned.

I kept quite because I didn't want to deal with anyone else. I just hoped that she took my silence as a plead to leave. "Come on I know you're in there. I see your tacky shoes from here."

I heavily sighed and opened the door. Her face carried one of sympathy; one I never thought I would see. Without talking, she grabbed my hand and led me to the sink. She started cleaning the slushie off while I stood there shocked that she was actually helping me. "Stop staring Berry you're freaking me out," Santana said with a hint of humor.

I blinked a few times before speaking. "I…I'm sorry it's just unexpected for you to aid me."

She gave a sad smile. "Look Be…er…Rachel. I know we haven't been friends."

"That's an understatement," I unconsciously murmured. I quickly glance at her, blushing at my remark.

She rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. "Yeah yeah yeah I know that I've been a major bully in your life _BUT_ I want that to change."

My eyes widened from her announcement. "Wh…what?"

"I know that it was Taylor who sold you out at my party by texting everyone that obvious photo shopped photo, which by the way I had nothing to do with that. I just know that if I had a secret that got out and used against me or was falsely ridiculed for a photo like you were, I wouldn't have the guts to come back to this school and you did. I respect that."

I eyed her suspiciously then nodded my head in understanding. "Thanks."

"No es importante," she smiled, fixed my hair, took out clothes from her cheerios bag and pushed me into one of the stalls. "Hurry up or we're going to be late for history."

I smiled briefly because I gained an unlikely new alliance but frowned thinking about going back out there and facing the entire school.

**Charlie POV:**

After chemistry class, I spotted Taylor admiring herself in her tiny mirror by her locker. I quickly walked up to her, fuming at the stunt she pulled at Santana's party. "What the hell Taylor!"

She shifted her attention to me for a second before returning her attention back to herself as if I didn't say anything. "What are you going on about this time Charlotte?"

I pulled her tiny mirror from her hand and threw it to the ground. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. If you're so dense let me refresh your memory. Santana's party and you telling most of the school about Rach!"

She huffed while crossing her arms, standing her full height. "Well if you haven't broke your promise then Rachel's wouldn't of been a vicitum."

I shook my head. "Are you serious? For your information I tried to stay away from Sam but _HE _kept coming to _ME. _It's not my fault Taylor that he has no interest in you. Do everyone a favor, stop being such a bitch and trying to make everyone miserable just because you are."

She rolled her eyes then smirked, which kind of surprised me. "You're such a drama queen. Listen and listen well, you are going to keep avoiding Sam because if you don't poor Santana will have to pay the consequences."

"What are you talking about?" I asked recoiling from my stance.

She played with her nails. "Tsk tsk. Did you really think I would just stop at Rachel? Please she was just a warning sweetie."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. She smirked. "Good girl. Now I have to go but I'll see you at practice." She blew a kiss then walked away. I held my head high and withheld the tears threatening to fall.

Taylor could win all the battles in the world but I refuse to let her believe she has complete power over me by seeing me fall apart.

**Santana POV:**

Everyone parted for me when I walked into the cafeteria. I directly went to the lunch line where Charlie was deciding what to eat. I cut the line giving my bitch in charge look to the people behind me, no one would dare confront me or I would ends them. "Having a hard time deciding?"

"No not really just thinking," she said still staring at the cheeseburgers.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You might want to stop thinking and just get your lunch because you're going to have a lot of angry people waiting on line," I joked.

She smiled sadly before grabbing her food and moving down the line. "Sorry I've just been…out of it. No big deal though."

"Is this about Taylor and her blackmailing you?"

Her head snapped to me with wide eyes. "How do you know about that?"

I shrugged. "I overheard you and Taylor in the hall earlier today." I crossed my arms. "You can't let Taylor control you like that Char."

We both sat down at our regular table. She looked around nervously. Probably looking around to see if anyone was coming yet but no one was around which was weird. She leaned over the table. "If you heard us then you know why I have to stand down."

I leaned on my hand. "Stop sulking," she added.

"I'm not sulking just thinking," I retorted.

She smiled to which I smiled back. "Stop thinking about it because there's nothing we can do about it."

I rolled my eyes. "That's bullshit. I won't and can't just let her get away with this Charlie." I placed a hand over hers. "You are a great friend you know that? I don't know anyone who would've sacrifice anything to keep Rachel or me safe from public humiliation," I said seriously.

She gave a little smile then nodded.

_If Charlie could sacrifice everything for her friends then I guess I know what I have to do._

**Glee!**

"Wheels!" I yelled down the hall. Artie looked up from his locker with panic across his face. "Relax I'm here to terrorize you. I need your help," I said leaning against the lockers.

He pushed his glasses up. "Okay what can I help you with?"

I cocked my head to the left thinking. "You're part of the geek squad right?"

He raised an eyebrow, not sure of what I'm saying. I sighed. "The AV club genius."

"Oh why yes I so happen to be the president," he stated confidentially.

"Yeah yeah yeah anyway I need you to help me catch a rat," I smirked.

"We have rats in McKinley!"

I grabbed both sides of his wheelchair. "No you dork! Rat meaning someone well not a rat more like a bitch. Can you help me or not?"

He thought for a second then shook his head. "Sorry can't."

I raised my hands up in the air. "Why the hell not!" I yelled.

"Because you aren't the nicest person to me and you're using me for bad things."

I ran a hand through my hair frustrated. "Listen Wheels I'm doing this to one save Rachel's rep and help Charlie who is sacrificing her happiness for us. I need your help so I can get back at Taylor."

He frowned. "Wait what?"

I closed his locker shut and started pushing him to class. "There's no time to explain. All you need to know is that I'm getting back at Taylor for everyone's sake and that I'm turning a new leaf which you are making so fricking hard right now."

**Charlie POV:**

"Hey Rach wait up!" I yelled after I got out of the last class. She just kept walking, totally ignoring me. I finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm lightly. "Rach why are you ignoring me?"

She turned around not making eye contact with me. "Sorry been busy," she simply said.

I nodded and decided to change the subject. "Okay so anyway are you going to Glee. I could walk with you."

She opened her locker grabbing some books then closed it. She briefly looked at me. "No sorry."

I looked at her confused. "No you don't feel like going to the meeting today?" I cautiously asked.

She looked down tears spilling freely down her face. "No," she whispered. "Not going back to Glee club ever again." She turned and ran. Too stunned by her decision, I let her go.

**Glee!**

I started walking to Glee when Sam caught my eye. He seemed to not notice me yet so if I just quickly yet quietly walked by him without being noticed, I would be okay. As I tested my plan, I halted when I felt a hand on my arm. Shutting my eyes tightly hoping it wasn't whom I thought it was, I turned around. Once I opened my eyes, beautiful green ones were boring into mine. "Charlie can we talk?"

I looked around for some sort of distraction. Slightly opening my mouth to reply, he shot me 'the sad desperate look' and I caved nodding my head.

Letting him drag me to the nearest door, he led me to the janitor's closet. He turned the light on and we just stood there awkwardly.

He leaned back on the sink while I was looking anywhere but at him.

"What has been going on lately? First you've been avoiding me. Now I have to deal with a depressed Rachel at home. Somehow you knew something was going to happen because before I went after Rachel and Finn you said sorry what was that about?" He demanded.

I crossed my arms giving him my poker face. "Ok you're acting a little insane right now. I'm not avoiding you I'm here now aren't I? I said sorry because Rachel shouldn't be treated like that. It hurt to see her hurt and it affecting you too."

He walked towards me, staring straight into my eyes. Our faces barely touching that I could feel his breathe on mine. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong for being suspicious and knowing something's wrong."

I hesitated before dropping my head in defeat. "I can't."

He frowned. "Then what is going on? I'm not stupid Charlie and everyone has to stop treating me like I am."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No Sam. Don't ever think you are because you're not. I just can't tell you what's going on but believe me when I say that if I could I would."

"You know what fine. I guess we're done here then," he scoffed, leaving with a disappointed look.

**Glee!**

"Take a sit Charlie. We're just about to start," Mr. Schue requested when I walked into Glee late.

I sat between Brittney and Santana daring myself to look at Sam, who refused to look my way. Sulking in my sit, whatever Mr. Schue was saying blurred into the background.

"Does anyone know where Rachel is?" Mr. Schue asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.

I looked around to see if anyone knew what I knew but I guess not because they all shook their heads. "It's not like her to miss a meeting," Kurt expressed clearly worried.

"Yeah Kurt's right. I'm starting to get worried because she seemed sort of depressed today," Finn stated getting up ready to search for her.

"She's not coming back to Glee," I slowly said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Ever…"

There was a brief moment of silence then total chaos happened. Tina bursted out in tears with Mike trying to calm her down, Santana started cussing in Spanish with crossed arms, Kurt texting away or talking frantically to Artie, Brittney and Rory, Blaine trying to sooth Kurt, Finn leaning over his seat with a hand to his face and Sam still staring at the front of the room with a stone face.

"We're definitely going to lose now!" Puck screeched.

Mr. Schue quieted down everyone before speaking. "How do you know this Charlie?"

"I saw her after my last class and offered to walk with her here but she told me she wasn't coming back ever."

Sam quickly got out of his chair, making it fall back. "This is all your fault!" he roared, pointing directly at me. "Whatever secret you're keeping ruined Rachel's rep!"

I basically wanted to cry at how this day has gone but I just brushed it off and kept my head high. "Shut up Trouty Mouth. It wasn't Charlie's fault at all. In fact, she's the one protecting us," Santana declared. "_All_ of us!"

Everyone looked at Santana confused but I knew that she knew. Hopefully she wouldn't be stupid enough to say anymore. She looked at me with sympathy. "Sorry Char they have to know."

I held my breath.

_Is she really going to put her rep on the line?_

**I'm so happy Glee is coming back tomorrow. And the fact that it's mainly a Finchel episode just makes my heart burst! Good? Bad? Review please?**


	9. I'll Be There

**Here's another chapter just as a promised but this one is short. It was suppose to be part of the last chapter but decided not to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Glee or songs except Charlie, Taylor and any other future characters.**

**Rachel POV:**

I went straight to my locker trying to avoid everyone. Well except Sam because I live with him. He forced me to have a talk with him home and tried to get me to come back to Glee. Finn called me a few times and when I didn't answer, he eventually came by the house. I begged Sam to ask him to leave, which he restrained to do but eventually did. Everyone from Glee texted or called me. I simply carried on as if I lived a life without them. I didn't like doing it but it was best for all of us. I couldn't face people at school but I couldn't face them more because I would receive their sympathy more than their support.

I opened my locker to find a single white rose taped on the inside. I took it out of the locker and closed it to reveal Finn leaning against the lockers. "Rach we need to talk," he seriously stated.

I looked at the rose then back to him. "Did you do this?" He nodded and a smile crept on my face.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He smiled.

"I got white because the florist said the color means pure and everything about you is pure to me," he encouraged.

I started tearing up because leave it to Finn to make me sound like I'm a star. I stared at the floor. "Not what everyone else thinks from that photo."

"That's where you're wrong Rach because no matter what anyone else's thinks you're still the same you. You have thirteen friends who care about you and will always look after you," he finished.

I nodded. "I know you guys are there when I need you but…"

"Then why did you quit Glee Rach? That's not you. You can't just quit something you love, something that defines who you are!" he asked frustrated.

I started crying not knowing what to say because in reality, Finn made everything seem so simple when I thought it wasn't. "I don't want sympathy from anyone. The way people look at me now…it's just too much. It's like I'm destined to be beautifully tragic," I announced.

He lifted my chin and flashed his boyish grin. "No." He shook his head. "More like tragically beautiful." He paused for a minute. "Ok just beautiful because there's nothing tragic about you."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You're the best boyfriend you know that?"

He sighed contently and showed off a crooked smile. "Oh good I was starting to think you changed your mind about us."

Lightly laughing, I hooked my arms with his, leaned my head against his arm and started walking to class. "Never ever Finn. You're too special to let go."

"You're the special one Rach."

**Santana POV:**

I walked into Glee linked pinkies with Britt. Even though I didn't come out to anyone. I had to tell them about Taylor blackmailing Charlie, carefully leaving out who else she had blackmailed and why. I looked around and no sign of Rachel. I was expecting Finn to work his magic and convince Rachel to come back but I guess not since she wasn't here. We sat down when Rachel shyly stepped in.

Puck got up and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever pull something like that princess got it?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "I promise Noah."

Brittney pulled me along with her towards Rachel. Brittney hugged her tightly while I started clapping slowly. "Yeah yeah yeah I know we're all happy Berry is back now," I smirked.

She brightly smiled and hugged me. "I missed you too Santana," she whispered. I smiled back happy that she was back and we had a chance of winning again. I mean I hate to admit it but Glee isn't the same without her.

Charlie hugged her after me. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Rach."

She put her hand up to stop Charlie from apologizing any further. "It's ok Charlie. Finn told me everything and I should be very lucky to have such a loyal friend," she said hugging her tighter. I had to agree with her on that. Charlie was loyal and brutally honest. I felt like I owed it to her to at least let everyone from Glee know I'm a lesbian. It could possibly free her from Taylor's claws and let her be with Sam without worry.

Everyone settled down when Mr. Schue came in. Before he started, I raised my hand. "Yes Santana?" he asked curiously.

"I would like to announce something," I expressed before getting up in front of everyone. Mr. Schue nodded and sat down on his stool. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "As you all know Taylor blackmailed Charlie and I want you to all know what she's using against Charlie to keep her away from Sam."

Some people gasped and Charlie shook her head while Sam shot her a look. "I…" I was having trouble finding the words to say but t his was too hard. Looking at the floor for a few seconds, I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked up to see Brittney smiling at me; encouraging me to go on. "I love Brittney the way I'm suppose to love guys," I revealed looking up to the ceiling when I let out a gulp of air that I didn't even know I was holding in. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm…a lesbian."

I scanned the room and to my surprise no one looked shocked. They were actually smiling.

"We knew this whole time San," Quinn said smiling at the revelation. She turned to Puck.

"You know me. I'm always up for a threesome with girls who play for the same team," Puck smirked.

Mike and Tina happily smiled. "We were just waiting for you to tell us when you felt comfortable about it."

"That's totally dope yo. I dated a lesbian," Artie excitedly voiced, receiving a high five from Finn. Rachel lightly slapped Finn's arm and he stopped smiling.

"We're here for you whenever you need us," Rachel offered, leaning on Finn's shoulder. "Love is love no matter what gender."

Kurt clapped his hands in excitement. "I give great advice especially Blaine. He give me the strength to be who I really am," he said sweetly while Blaine grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

I nodded and looked at Rory. "Hands off my girl Irish kay?" He gulped then nervously nodded. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Wait so that's why you couldn't tell me what was wrong?" Sam asked upset. Charlie sadly nodded. He smiled at her. "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes. "Enough of the mushy stuff and just make out or something already." Taking a seat, Mr. Schue got up again talking about the lesson today. Brittney squeezed my hand and smiled at me; showing how proud of me she really was.

I'm lucky to have caring and understanding friends in my life so I guess Britt was right after all, everyone here is my family. I just hope my family is as understanding as them.

**Rachel POV:**

"Ok that's it for today guys but keep seated. Finn I believe you have something to say," he announced, moving for Finn to take the floor.

He walked up facing everyone, smiling. "Rachel I know how hard this week has been for you so all of us have a surprise for you in the auditorium." He grabbed my hand and led me to the auditorium with everyone else following closely behind.

Charlie took my hand after Finn let go and placed me at the front row with Mr. Schue. I turned to him but he looked just as confused. Charlie smiled. "You're going to enjoy this," she cheerfully mentioned then quickly disappeared. A few minutes later, everyone came up on stage with jeans and a white top. Artie wheeled to the end of the stage with a stereo. He pressed play and a familiar song filled the auditorium. He wheeled back in formation.

Charlie stepped up and started.

**You and I must make a pact,**

**We must bring salvation back.**

**Where there is love, I'll be there** _(I'll be there)_.

She smiled while holding her hands close to her heart. Sam moved up next to her while she moved back in formation.

**I'll reach out my hand to you,**

**I'll have faith in all you do.**

**Just call my name and I'll be there** _(I'll be there)_.

He spun around then pointed towards me. He walked back to his spot, doing his handshake with Noah when they crossed path.

**I'll be there to comfort you,**

**Build my world of dreams around you,**

**I'm so glad that I found you.**

Finn walked up next to him. Both of them were so adorable doing a well-practiced dance routine together. Finn came down from the stage, getting down on one knee while holding her hand close to him.

**I'll be there with a love that's strong.**

**I'll be your strength,**

**I'll keep holding on **_(holding on, holding on)_**.**

**Yes I will, yes I will.**

He pulled me up and dragged me to the stage. They were all dancing around me until Kurt and Blaine walked up to me both holding each side of my hand.

**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter,**

**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after.**

Blaine spun me around then Tina started singing with Mike.

**Whenever you need me, I'll be there** _(I'll be there)_.

Santana came up behind me holding my shoulders, genuinely smiling at me.

**I'll be there to protect you,**

Brittney started dancing with me, finishing the verse.

**With an unselfish love.**

Artie and Rory sang after.

**Just call my name and I'll be there**_(I'll be there)._

Everyone went back into the original formation and finished the song.

_Don't you know, baby,_

_I'll be there._

_I'll be there._

Finn stepped towards me and held my hand, singing the last line.

**Just call my name and I'll be there.**

Mr. Schue and I applauded. "You guys were amazing and what you did for me was the best thing anyone has ever done. This whole time I really thought I was alone and feared you guys would be more sympathetic than supportive but you definitely proved me wrong. Now I know I'm nothing without you guys. Being apart of this team makes me and all of us special," I concluded. They all clapped, smiled or cheered while coming into a group hug.

I laughed and smiled brightly. I was filled with so much joy and love. I was truly blessed and no one, not even Taylor, will make me feel unless and like nothing ever again.

**Good? Bad? Review please! Anyway who loved the episode tonight? I literally died! I was crying so much. It truly was one of my top favorite episodes and I really hope Rachel says yes! I can't wait two weeks, I just can't :(**


	10. Cataleya and the Mastermind

**Ok so this was suppose to be a longer chapter because I had over ten pages typed but I decided to make it into two separate chapters. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. Poor Quinn in the last episode. It also sucks that we have to wait to see if Finn and Rachel are going to get married, which I hope happens! Glee is on a 7 wk hiatus but now it's 6 wks so that's good that time is cruising by. And how about the news of Cory and Lea finally dating? I'm so happy that I'm on cloud 9 ^_^**

**Charlie POV:**

"Stupid piece of shit," I hiss quietly to myself. Walking in the pouring rain, I silently cursed to myself about my motorcycle that refused to start this morning. Now here I am walking home drenched by the rainstorm. Going home is my last resort but since Mrs. Flora didn't need me to come into work today, Glee was cancelled and Cheerios practice was cut short because of the rain, I had no ulterior motive but to go back to the emptiness and coldness of my so called _home_.

Before crossing the street, someone beeped as a light flashed in my view. I looked at the beaten up red pickup truck halt to a stop. The window rolled down revealing a worried Sam. "What are you doing out in the rain?" he yelled over the heavy sound of rain.

I walked up to his passenger side window and leaned on the frame. "Nothing just decided to walk home on this beautiful day," I sarcastically commented.

He smirked showing that I humored him. "Sorry it was a stupid question. Come on let me give you a ride." He reached over and opened the car slightly as I hesitated. "I promise I won't bite." I laughed then he joined. He put his hands up in defense. "I won't even talk if that's what you want."

I thought it over for a second then jumped into the truck. I murmured a thanks and an address. We rode in silence for a while until I shivered a bit. He seemed to notice because he reached across me to grab a blanket on the floor of the car. "Here. This should warm you up and if you're still cold you can move closer to me," he said, turning on the heater. I debated silently in my head if this was a good or bad idea. Finally I shifted closer to him until I was snuggled warmly to his side, my head gently on his shoulder. He flashed me a smile and removed his hand from the wheel to place it over my shoulder.

"Thanks Sam," I kindly said.

I felt him nodding. "It's the least I can do. I mean I should be thanking you really."

Without removing my head on his shoulder, I looked up. "For what?" I asked confused.

He shrugged. "Because without you Rachel and Finn would've never got together and you always stand up for Rachel no matter what. You are really something special," he mused, looking at me with adoring eyes.

My cheeks instantly felt warm when I looked back down. _No I can't be blushing. I never blush!_

"So where is Rachel?" I quickly changed the subject. Ignoring the butterfly feeling I had for him, I sat up straight already missing the feeling of being so close to him.

He cleared his throat as he looked back to the road. "She went with Finn after football practice and I had to go to the library. She's probably hanging out with Finn at the tire shop."

"Oh of course. So why did you need to go to the library? I mean I've seen you there sometimes when I pass by."

His lips pressed in a grim line. "I…uh…I'm dyslexic and I get extra help so I can do better in school," he explained, avoiding my eyes completely.

"Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of," I offered and he briefly looked down to me, flashing his gorgeous smile.

"Thanks."

I nodded. "What do you think about the musical this year?"

"I never seen Rent but it has to be a cool play by the way everyone was cheering."

I stared at him as if he had two heads. "You've never seen Rent? It's my favorite musical of all times! I've seen the musical on Broadway and own the movie," I gushed.

I turned and caught him staring at me with those eyes again. They were soft and just lit with pure happiness. "What?" I asked uneasy under his stare.

He shook his head. "It's just this is the first time I saw you excited about something."

I rose an eyebrow then a second later his eyes widen. "No no I didn't mean you're unhappy…I just…I don't know. It's all coming out wrong," he said frustrated.

I placed a hand over his on the wheel. He instantly relaxed under my touch causing me to smile. "I understand what you mean Sam." He smiled and nodded still focusing on driving. "This is me," I announced, pointing to a small house. He pulled over and parked. I took off the blanket and handed it to him. "Thanks again for the ride."

Before jumping out, he lightly grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands then looked at him. "I was just wondering maybe you could come over one day this week with the movie and we could watch it?" he asked unsure more than asking.

"Yeah sure. That sounds good."

He widely smiled. "Great it's a date," he quickly said. He started to blush when he caught what he said. "I didn't mean date. I meant…"

I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "It's a date," I clarified, kissing his cheek then jumped out of the car and walked towards the house. I turned around to see Sam wave and drove off.

I waved until I knew for sure he was gone. My smile was placed with a grim, dark look as I started walking to my real house.

Opening the front door, I felt the usual silence and emptiness in the house. I quietly closed the door and attempted to sneak upstairs. "Cataleya is that you?" I heard from the kitchen. Rolling my eyes, I unwillingly dragged on to the kitchen.

Sitting on the bar stool that was connected to a center aisle, I slowly sighed as my stepmom looked up from her planner. "What did I tell you about slouching Cataleya? Young women are raised with poise and proper etiquette."

I sat up a little straighter not wanting her to bitch anymore. "What did you call me for?" I asked getting straight to the point.

She wrote a few things in her planner then closed it. "Oh dear why are you soaked?"

I shrugged. "My motorcycle didn't start this morning."

She shook her head in disgust. "I told you to get rid of that nasty and risky contraption. Ladies aren't supposed to be riding those _things," _she pointedly stated. "Anyway my designer is coming tomorrow for that dress fitting so whatever you have after school cancel it."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't because it's important."

She looked at me with an icy glare. "What could be more important than trying on your dress for the ball?"

"Glee club. We're doing Rent as the winter musical, so the designer just has to wait 'til after." I stood up and headed for my room.

"Young lady you will not make a fool of your mother with your fantasies. What could you possibly need singing or dancing or cheering for in your bright future? What a waste of your time!" she argued. She heavily sighed. "You already broke my heart by going McKinley instead of Caramel High so you _will_ be here after school promptly. I do everything for you but all I get in return is your attitude. You're such a brat."

I stopped abruptly at the doorway. I clenched my fist into balls, anger filling every inch of my body. I spun around and walked right up to her. "You aren't my mother. You will never be _my _mother. And I don't owe you anything. Tú no eres importante para mí (You aren't important to me)." I exasperated through gritted teeth.

I ran out of the room, up to my room and locked the door. Taking deep breathes, I rammed through my closet for something hidden. Finding the old shoebox, I took off the lid and found a few pictures of my mom, dad and I. I noticed tears leaking from my face when my vision became blurry.

_Whatever true happiness I had died with my mom and it would never be possible to ever feel that way again._

**Sam POV:**

"Ray!" I called, walking into the house.

"In here," I faintly heard from the living room.

I walked into the room; Rachel's eyes glued to the screen. "Funny girl again?" I groaned more than asked, dropping my bad next to the couch as I plopped next to her. She quickly hushed me. I rolled my eyes watching the movie for a while. "How was handing out with Finn?" I eventually broke the silence.

"It was good. I assisted him with a customers tire. It was quite exciting. Other than that it was dead."

I smirked at her. "You guys probably scared everyone by making out in front of them," I joked.

She punched me without a second look. Sitting up, I gave her a fake hurt expression. "Awww Rachie."

She lightly laughed. "That was well deserved on your part," she confidently said.

She handed me the bowl of popcorn. "Where were you? I expected you to be home before Finn dropped me off."

"I went to the library after practice then when I drove home, I saw Charlie walking in the rain so I gave her a ride home," I said hoping Rachel wouldn't ask any more questions.

She paused the movies and turned to face me, sitting Indian style. "So what did you guys talk about?" She madly grinned.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "We were talking about the musical we're doing in school this year and I sort of invited her to come over one day and watch Rent."

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands in excitement. "Perfect it's a date then," she stated surely.

"No Ray. It's just two friends watching Rent for the sake of the play."

She shuffled a laugh. "Sure," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "She's not into me like that."

"On the contrary I _know _she likes you and I definitely approve," she proudly announced, adding authority to her tone.

My eyes widen at the revelation. "How do you know?" I asked curiously.

This time she rolled her eyes at me, throwing her hands up dramatically. "I'm a girl! I know how to read other girls. Plus when she came over the first time, she asked about you and the way she was asking wasn't in a 'just friends' sort of way."

Keeping my eyes on the movie, I tried to hide my smile. I kept quite and prayed that Rachel couldn't read my mind. "Well I'm not interested," I said plainly.

She huffed in frustration. "Liar! You're not as great an actor Sammy," she observed, folding her arms above her swollen belly. "Admit it you're interested in Charlie," she whined.

She gripped onto my shoulder and I looked down at her. She gave me her famous most adorable pout then I sighed. "Fine. I like her," I whispered.

She squealed while hiding her face in my hoodie. I sat her up straight and placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Relax Ray it's not like I'm going to do anything about it though."

She frowned but reluctantly nodded in understanding, turning back to the movie. "I know you're scared to give your heart to her or anyone after everything you've been through but I feel like she's _the _one for you just like Finn is the one for me."

She got up and went upstairs. I sat there the rest of the movie thinking about what Rachel said.

_Damn Rachel!_

**No One's POV:**

Artie rolled down the halls of McKinley, the next day. He occasionally high fived, waved or did special handshakes to his friends while heading to class. Suddenly, he felt a light push on his chair and without looking he knew who it was.

"What do you want Satan?" he asked without looking back.

"Is what we discussed going as planned?" she asked as she continued to push him.

He nodded. "Yes everything is all set and ready."

She evilly grinned. "Muy bueno."

There was a few minutes of silence before Santana reached his class. He looked up, offering a smile. "Thanks," he politely said before heading into class.

"Wait whe…I mean Artie."

He turned around and looked at her worried. "What's wrong?"

Santana crossed her arms and sighed. "Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about you," she hesitated. "Britt and last year," she struggled as she leaned against the doorframe.

Artie brightly smiled, removing his hands from his wheels and placing them neatly on his legs. "Thanks Santana that really means a lot to me."

She pushed herself off against the frame while rolling her eyes. "Whatevs wheels don't go thinking we're friends or anything." She strutted down the hall, people parting when she did.

He quietly laughed to himself then went back into class.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'm open to criticism.**


	11. I Should Tell You

**Ok so this is the second half to the last chapter I posted. Enjoy! Oh and the song in this chapter is "I Should Tell You" by Roger and Mimi in Rent. One of my all time favorite movies. Bold-Sam, Italics-Charlie and Bold/Italics-both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee characters, songs, Glee's storylines or settings except Charlie, Taylor and other minor characters that aren't from Glee.**

**Santana POV:**

I sported my infamous up to something, devilish look when I entered class. I smiled at Charlie before slipping in my seat next to her. "Hey bitch," I playfully bantered at her.

"Hey slut," Charlie greeted back, observing my unusual good mood. "What's that look for?" she suspiciously questioned.

I faked an innocence look and batted my eyes. "I don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about," I sweetly said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really San what are you up to?"

I looked at Charlie for a second. She and I have become close friends over the two months and besides Britt, she was the second person to really get me. Maybe it was because she was tough and didn't let people push her around or the fact she would sacrifice Sam to keep my secret or the fact she's extremely loyal and I respect that. I put a hand on hers and slightly smiled. "Don't worry Char. Everything is going to be ok. You trust me right?"

She had a confused look but eventually nodded then turned to the front when the teacher started the lesson.

Class was halfway done when the television in the classroom came on. It was blank but an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Hello fellow peers. I want to grab all your attention to this girl." A photo of Taylor popped up on the screen. "This is Taylor Castle. Head cheerleader and most popular girl at McKinley." Some people clapped while Charlie and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "But did you know little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all?"

I smiled slyly at how this was going to unravel. Photos of her eating greasy foods and all sorts of junk food behind what appeared to be the gym bleachers. They quickly flashed to her throwing up in one of the bathroom stalls.

There was a variety of people saying 'gross' 'eww' and some had gasped. "Taylor Castle. The girl, who judges everyone on what they wear, _what you eat_, and basically who you are, thought she was untouchable but she really isn't."

More photos of her making out with different guys came on the screen. "Come to think about it, we really don't know the _real_ Taylor do we. Well today is your lucky day guys because I would like to introduce you to the real Taylor Castle." A final picture of her that seemed not to long ago popped up. Taylor, who was practically obese, had a huge gap between her teeth, even wilder frenzy hair, crooked nose and a huge mole on her chin. It was too disgusting to even look at for more than a minute. Some guys held their hands to their mouth. Probably just as disgusted because they hooked up with her.

"Not only was she fat and ugly but she currently has a yeast infection. Now that you really know Taylor, I advise you to be careful and guys? You should definitely get tested."

The television turned off as I sat back waiting for the chaos to happen. Some guys ran out of the classroom while others were gossiping amongst themselves. The teacher was trying to calm down the class and get us to focus back on the lesson. Charlie turned to me with wide eyes. "What did you do?" she hissed at me.

I shrugged. "What?"

She shot me a glare. "You know exactly what San."

I sighed then looked at her. "Ok it was me."

"San!"

"I know but she totally deserved this. No one messes with one of my best friends and gets away with it," I reasoned with her. She looked at me unsure. "Please don't tell anyone Char," I firmly stated with a fake pout.

She looked at me long and hard but after a bit caved then nodded that made me break out in a smile. "Thank you," I happily said, hooking my arm with hers.

She laughed a little. "Yeah yeah yeah."

I was talking about Brittney to Charlie while walking down the halls.

"You bitch!" I heard being yelled behind us. We turned to see a fuming Taylor as she made a beeline to us. I looked over at Charlie and she quickly nodded, telling me she had my back before I turned back to Taylor, sporting a smug look.

"Oh hello Taylor. Having a good day?" I coolly asked.

She instantly pointed her finger in my face. This bitch is loco for pulling that stunt. "You made that video. I know you did."

I folded my arms. "Can you prove it?"

People were forming around us as Taylor stomped her foot in frustration. She was about to talk but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Listen, let me spear you anymore embarrassment. I had nothing to do with that stupid video of you nor do I care. Ninety percent of this school hates you, probably more so it could've been anyone. It's not my fault you have enemies. Now go away or else I'll catch whatever disease you have," I finished.

I heard Charlie shuffle a laugh behind me, which made me smirk. Taylor looked around at the crowd and looked defeated. People stared at her blankly, gossiping amongst themselves that she didn't deny any of the rumors.

"Yeah well did everyone know that you're a lesbian?" she snapped back, laughing maniacally and I instantly froze.

The air was filled with tension. I felt Charlie place a hand on my shoulder, showing her support but I shrugged it off unintentionally. I stepped closer to Taylor really getting in her face, standing my full height and towering her. "At least that's not contagious," I hissed through gritted teeth.

If there was about to be a showdown, I was all for it because I was born in Lima Heights and let's face it she had no chance.

"Sandbag, Carrot Top and Supermodel. My office now!" Coach Sylvester yelled down the hall. "And for the rest of you get to class!"

Everyone scattered as the three of us rushed to Sue's office. We sat down while Sue slowly paced behind us. "A certain video aired on every TV recently. Taylor opened her mouth to talk but Sue cut her off. "Now I really don't care who did it but what I do want to know is it true T?"

Taylor frowned, hanging her head low and nodded. Sue leaned against her desk, taking a sip of her daily power shake. "Well I'm sorry to tell you but you're off the cheerios."

"But Coach!"

"No buts. We can't have someone as contagious as you on my squad. I expect for you to hand in your uniform by the end of the day. I might have to torch or fumigate it. You may leave now," she dismissed her.

Taylor quickly got up and ran out sobbing. Charlie and I glanced at each other. She was probably feeling bad for Taylor but I couldn't care less, the bitch deserved it. Someone had to peg her down a notch.

"Now is it true sandbags?" she directed to me.

"Is what true coach?" I asked, hoping she would make some smartass remark about my boob job or about how gay Glee is.

She walked around her desk and sat. "Is it true you play for the same team?" she asked nonchalantly.

I gaped at her before having to answer her. "Yea…yes coach."

Sue shook her head almost looking like she was disappointed. "Sorry S but you're off the team too."

Charlie and my eyes widened. "What?"

Sue swirled in her chair and lifted her hands in a 'can't do anything about it' way. "Sorry but since you're a lesbian most of the girls will feel uncomfortable in practice, the locker rooms and other events."

I got up and leaned over her desk. "That's bullshit!"

Charlie put a hand on my arm to calm me down. I glared at her but I slowly softened, sadness washed over me. It was like we were talking telepathically because I eventually relaxed then sat down.

"Santana is valuable asset to our team. You can't just kick her off the team because of her sexual orientation," Charlie stuck up for me.

"Sorry girls it's out of my hands," she stated, reading over an article. "Santana hand in your uniform by the end of the day and congrats Charlie you're head cheerleader now."

I was beyond pissed and couldn't stand being here anymore. I got up and was about to leave until Charlie spoke up. "Wait!"

I stopped and Coach Sue looked up from the newspaper. "If you kick Santana off the team then you should kick Brittney off."

My eyes widened. What the hell is she doing? "Charlie!" She quickly hushed me so she could finish.

"Or Roxie, me and plenty of girls on the team."

Sue glared at her. "You're bluffing," she volleyed back.

She shrugged. "Try me."

Her eyes widened and I knew Charlie had her. "I could also just sue you and this school if you kick Santana off the team because I know my father wouldn't be happy about this."

Sue got up and towered over her desk then walked over to Charlie, patting her back. "I remember when I first met you. I let you off the hook of my wear your cheerios outfit at all times. I let you wear the outfit during practice or game days. I tolerated you joining that glee club," she spat through gritted teeth. "What makes you think I would negotiate with you about this?"

Charlie stood up, folding her arms. "Because if you want a winning team, you will do whatever it takes. And you'll make Santana captain of the cheerios," she confidently said.

She laughed, shaking her pointer finger at Charlie. "I like you because you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester." She stood there biting her bottom lip in thought. "Ok sandbags. Congratulations you're the captain of the cheerios."

I grinned madly then nodded too happy to speak. "Now both of you leave. I need to find a replacement for Carrot top and this is the time where I write how much I loathe one Will Schuester and how he puts too much margarine in his hair."

I got up quickly to leave but noticed Charlie wasn't following. "Coach I know exactly who can become a cheerio and she's the perfect candidate who can lead us straight to nationals," she offered.

I turned around confused but then it hit me. I knew exactly where she was getting at. Sue looked at her intrigued. "I'm all ears supermodel."

**Finn POV:**

"You know I really like Mimi. She's all kinds of hot." Rachel lifted her head from my arm and sent me a glare while Sam and Charlie started laughing from above us.

"Someone's in trouble," Charlie teased.

I smiled at Charlie who gave me a confused look. "I can tell _Charolette_. Thanks," I teased back. She threw the closest pillow at my head. "Hey!" I pouted as she smiled sweetly.

"Ok children. No more games. The movie is on," Rachel ordered and just like that everyone went back to watching the movie. I pulled Rachel closer, hoping she forgot about my comment. She folded her arms and shifted further away from me. "No cuddling for you mister."

I heavily sighed. "Aww come on Rach. You know you're a thousand times hotter," I said, sending my lopsided grin; her favorite.

She melted and snuggled back into my arm. She looked up at me for a moment then slowly kissed my cheek, leaving the feeling of her lips imprinted for me to trace later. "Good save," she murmured happily.

"Yeah good boy Finny," Sam taunted; Charlie laughed along.

"Sammy be civil or I would be forced to embarrass you in front of you're girlfriend," she said, defending me. The laughing stop and I smirked at Rach, squeezing her a little tighter to tell her thanks. "By the way, thank you for letting us impose on your date. It was very kind of you both," she added.

Sam started to choke on his popcorn, causing all of us to look at him. "What? This isn't a date."

Rachel and I shared a look. "Sure," we said unconvinced. Everyone went back to watching the movie as I thought about the conversation Charlie and I had at the tire shop a few days ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was fixing Mr. Baxter's engine when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up from under the hood to find Charlie sitting on the workbench in her cheerios uniform. She casually waved._

"_Hey Charlie what are you doing here?" I lamely asked._

_She started swinging her legs when she shrugged. "I was driving back home when I heard something funny going on with my bike. And just a week ago I tried to go to second gear and it completely shot. I couldn't even coast to the side. Do you think you can check it out for me?" she asked._

_I stood there like an idiot before she raised an eyebrow at me. She lifted her hands to get my attention then I realized I was staring. I shook myself out of the daze and nodded in understanding. "Yea..yeah I can. Sorry," I mumbled and went back to finishing the car I was working on. "I'm almost done with this car and then I'll work on your bike."_

"_Okay," she said, jumping off the bench._

_I heard light footsteps walking up to the side of the car. She leaned over and placed her head on her hand, watching me work. "So what was the blank stare thing about?" she asked, trying to make conversation probably._

_I shrugged and I could pretty much feel her roll her eyes at me. "What? Never heard a girl talk about cars before?" she smirked._

_I quietly laughed. "Ok you caught me. I guess it was just unexpected. I mean I know you have a motorcycle, I just didn't expect you to know so much about them."_

_She chuckled a little and nodded. "Yeah Sam thought the same thing expect he was shock that I even drove one."_

_Her smile widen when she mentioned Sam just like I grinned even more whenever I thought about Rachel or heard her name. "So Sam?" I tried to slip into the conversation. She stopped smiling and all of a sudden things got really serious._

"_What about Sam?"_

"_I dunno. Nothing I guess."_

"_No come on tell me," she begged slightly pulling on my arm._

_I smiled at her acting childish. "Well the way you look when you talk about him is the exact way I act about Rachel that's all," I said, finishing the car and closing the hood carefully._

_She opened her mouth to speak then closed it and did that about five times before actually talking. She heavily sighed. "Is it that obvious?"_

_I stuffed my hands in my pockets and nodded. She frowned then walked back to lean against the bench. "I don't know what to do. I mean I'm attracted to him but…it's complicated. Plus Rachel told me his story and I don't want to push him into something he isn't ready for."_

_I nodded in understanding and sat down on the stool across from her. "Yeah I thought that about Rachel once but then I realized our whole story is complicated. We can keep fighting and having these extreme situations but at the end of the day we still love each other and that's all that matters."_

_I looked up to see Charlie with an awe struck face. She snapped out of it and shot me a small smile, soothing out her skirt. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Finn."_

_I grinned at her. I was never good at giving advice and stuff so it felt good to know I was useful. It makes me feel you know important. "No problem. I'm always here to talk when you need me."_

_She lightly laughed and leaned back with one arm holding her steady. "Anyway tell me more about you and Rachel. I want to hear your complicated love story," she playfully remarked._

_End of Flashback_

I was snapped out of the memory when I felt Rachel shift next to me. The movie was over and the credits started coming up.

"That was a good movie," Sam commented.

Charlie nudged him. "See told you so," she stated proudly.

"Next time we have to watch Avatar."

Rachel groaned. "You and that movie Sam."

He stuck his tongue out. "Just like you and Funny Girl. I just feel bad that Finn has to watch it with you so much," he teased.

"Hey I would watch it a thousand times just for Rach," I happily said.

Sam made a whipped sound then I heard Charlie smacking him for it. "Stop I think it's cute," Charlie gushed.

"Ow ok ok I surrender," Sam whined.

Charlie rolled her eyes then lightly kissed his cheek. "There better?"

Sam looked like he was in a daze but nodded. "Yeah," he quietly whispered.

Rachel and I shared a knowing look.

_Yeah they're totally getting together soon._

**Sam POV:**

"Well I better go. I have lots to do for tomorrow," Charlie announced.

Rachel pouted. "Don't you want to stay for dinner?" she politely offered. I looked at Charlie hopeful. I really just wanted to spend more time with her so anything to keep her here would've been great.

Charlie smiled sadly. "Sorry I wish. Maybe next time," she said, saying her goodbyes to Rachel and Finn then they walked into the kitchen.

She turned to me. "I'll walk you to you're car," I demanded more than offered before she said goodbye. She hesitantly nodded.

"I'll be back just going to walk Charlie to her car!" I yelled towards the kitchen.

I opened the door widely, letting her go first. She turned towards the kitchen and yelled an early Happy Thanksgiving before heading out the door.

The air was crisp and it was a cool night, which was good since it was November. "The skies so clear and beautiful," Charlie said in amazement.

"Yes it is," I lovingly stated without looking up at the sky, I just kept staring at her. Her outlining in the moonlight made her look even more beautiful if that was possible. She finally looked at me and smiled widely. Her eyes in the night looked silver and memorizing.

"What?" I faintly heard her ask.

I shook my head. "Nothing it's just you're really beautiful in the moonlight." I blushed, hoping she wouldn't think of me as totally lame.

She laughed but not in a mocking way. It was an airy laugh; one I could always get use to hearing. "You're really sweet Sam."

We reached her car and just stood there. "Well this was fun. Thanks for the movie night," I said.

She hugged me. "You're welcome," she whispered in my ear. I pulled back slightly but still held her in my arms. We held our gaze for a second then she untangled herself from my arms. She walked to her door and was about to open it.

"Wait," I calmly said. She stopped and looked at me. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her and I didn't know how so I did the next best thing.

**I should tell you.**

_I should tell you._

**I should tell you.**

_I should tell you._

_**Well here we go.**_

**I know this is something so here goes.** _(Here goes.)_

She started to walk back to me and stopped when we were a few inches away from each other. She giggled and seemed to be enjoying this while I had a goofy smile on my face.

_**Who knows where?**_

_**Who goes there?**_

_**Who knows?**_

_**Here goes.**_

I gently grabbed her hands and brought them close to my chest bringing her closer.

_**Trusting desire, starting to learn.**_

_**Walking through fire without a burn.**_

_**Clinging a shoulder a leap begins.**_

_**Stinging and older, asleep on pins.**_

_**So here we go.**_

_**Who knows where?**_

_**Who goes there?**_

_**Here goes.**_

_**Here goes.**_

_**Here goes.**_

_**Here goes.**_

_**Here goes.**_

After the last line, I couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to kiss her, our lips molded in a short and sweet kiss. When the kiss was over, we just stood there with only our hands and foreheads touching.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since you kissed me in the hallway in front of Taylor."

She started to laugh again and the sound of her laughter only made my heart race faster and my smile widen.

_This is the girl for me._

**Hoped you all liked it. Ok so I have really great reviews and great people who constantly read this story. Thanks so much. I know I never say thanks but I would like to take the time to say thanks to all those who have added my story and those who have read and reviewed my work like: FinchelFan728, noro and AnnPatrick. You guys are great as well as all those that are reading and don't review. I love you all. Until next time have a goodnight or morning! Oh and I changed the title of my story because most stories do a senior year storyline and use a similar title so most people aren't interested when all the titles are the same. I picked We Are Young because I've been forming ideas already for the second part to this story. It would take place after high school and maybe college life is over. The title of the second half would be called Here's To Us.**


	12. Big Game and Sectionals

**Hey Guys! Ok so I decided to get rid of pregnant Rachel. In this story I won't make Rachel pregnant so that meant I had to rewrite plenty of parts but not too much. I came to this decision when I read one too many stories of pregnant Rachel. I kind of thought "Wow that idea must be tiresome" and I was rewatched the last episode before this long break, thinking about how much I love Finn and Rachel and I would like to see them develop emotionally and physically in my story the way Ryan Murphy and my favorite author and inspiration gleefully-finchel have portrayed Finchel. I spent this weekend rewriting a few scenes in the past chapters. It's totally up to you if you want to reread or just continue where you left off. I have spring break this week so I've been busy rewriting and have a chapter and a half done. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Sorry for the delay and hope you'll continue being patient with me and keep reading. Anyway without further ado here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Charlie POV:**

I walked into school bundled up in my blue pea coat, amazed when I saw the school decorated in Christmas decorations. It was very festive and lively. Thank god Thanksgiving was over with because at my house it's plain torture. It's pretty much a bunch of people that work for my dad, their children who are those who go to Caramel High and of course my evil stepmother who puts my dad and I on display to make us look like 'the perfect family.'

I smiled as I traced my lips. It's been a few days since Sam and I kissed. His lips still ghosted mine as I felt tingles. I quietly laughed to myself while I walked down the hallways, thinking about how Sam made us official the day after Thanksgiving.

_Flashback:_

_I woke up to the ringtone of my phone. First I thought it was my alarm that I forgot to turn off before bed but noticed the ringing continued when I kept hitting it. I grabbed my phone next to the alarm and pulled my phone into the covers, blocking myself from the sunlight._

"_Hello," I answered groggy._

"_Um…hey Charlie," I heard the familiar voice nervously said. _

"_Sam? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing I just…uh…is this a bad time to call you? I could call you back if you're still sleeping."_

_I smiled at his sincerity. "No no I'm up. What did you want to talk about?"_

"_How was your Thanksgiving?"_

_I raised an eyebrow despite the fact he couldn't see my questioning look. "Is that what you really called me about at…" I glanced at my clock on my nightstand. "seven in the morning?"_

_I heard him chuckling on the other end. "No not really," he sounded even more nervous which made me anxious._

"_Just come out with it Sam," I pushed, a little annoyed. _

"_Do you…you know…want to bemygirlfriend?" he rushed the last few words, making it difficult to catch what he said but I understood. _

_I tried containing my grin but failed miserably. "Yes," I decided to keep it simple._

"_Because if you don't that's okay. I just thought I ask because I really like you…"_

"_Sam…"_

"_And I want to see where this would led us…"_

"_Sam!" I yelled trying to catch his attention. _

_He finally stopped rambling. "Yes?"_

"_I said yes."_

"_Wait what?"_

"_I said yes I'll be your girlfriend. I like you too Sam and I'm intrigued to find out what will become of us." _

_There was a moment of silence. He was probably shocked. _I smiled at how cute he was being._ "Awesome!" he exclaimed every eager then heard a crash in the background._

"_Sam? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry I sort of tripped," he explained and I laughed._

"_Well don't harm yourself too badly. I would like to see my boyfriend again," I cooed into the phone._

_I could practically feel him giving his goofy smile. "I promise." _

_End Flashback:_

I opened my locker and smiled at the mere thought of him. "You look so beautiful," he whispered behind me.

I didn't turn around but smiled even more. "Better be careful. I have a boyfriend and I don't know how he would take some other guy hitting on me."

I felt him move away from me and heard him lean against the neighboring lockers. "Boyfriend? Do I know him?"

I whole-heartedly laughed, grabbed my binder and shut my locker revealing Sam beaming at me. I leaned on my side, hugging my binder tighter. "Blonde, built and handsome. He's the whole package."

He stood up straight, leaning a hand against the locker and moved in closer as our lips barely touched. "Wow he sounds like a keeper," he teased, letting our lips briefly touch then kept it there.

I looked up in thought, gently feeling his letterman jacket. "Yeah I guess you could say that," I purred as I grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and crashed my lips on his. He smiled into the kiss and cupped my face, deepening it.

"I still can't believe I'm with the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he happily said as I looked deeply into his gorgeous forest green eyes that showed nothing but admiration. No one ever looked at me like he has and it made my heart beat faster each time. With this unknown intense feeling, I decided to just settle for smiling.

"Sorry Sam but Rach is the most beautiful girl," Finn spoke up from behind him as we broke apart. We looked to see Finn, whose arm was around Rachel, both of them sporting amused faces. Finn was wearing his usual leather man jacket and Rachel wore a pretty red dress with black stockings and flats. She looked even more like a toddler with her bangs and pigtails cascading over her shoulders.

"Hey guys," Sam shyly said, slipping his hand into mine while rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

Rachel held on to Finn's side. "Good morning Samuel, Charlie," she greeted warmly. "So what were you two conversing about?"

"Nothing we were just saying our hellos," I answered, earning a smirk from Finn.

"We see," Rachel stated, intensely observing us.

I nodded. "Anyway how were your Thanksgivings?" I asked desperately trying to change the topic as we all started walking to class.

Finn started, probably sensing my call for help. "It was good. My mom and Kurt cooked while Burt, Blaine and me watched the game. You know the usual tradition."

Rachel beamed at him. "Sam and I had a great Thanksgiving as well. I cooked a full out vegetarian dinner and a turkey of course for my fathers and Sam's family. Instead of regular dinner, my dads and I made it into dinner theater," she went on. "Oh and Sammy here couldn't stop gushing about you to our family."

I looked up at Sam who was blushing. "Is that true?"

He glared at Rachel before turning to me and hesitantly nodded. I brightly smiled, really touched and squeezed his hand. His smile only widened.

Finn coughed interrupting our moment. "So…how was your Thanksgiving?"

"Uh…you know," I shrugged. "The same as you guys," I conclude, earning a few questionable looks but ignored them. "Anyway sectionals, the big game and Christmas are coming up!"

Rachel was the first to jump up in excitement then Finn gave a crooked smile towards Rachel as she kept talking about her plans for sectionals and Christmas. Sam still inspected me oddly but eventually gestured an ok and went back to paying attention to Rachel.

**Rachel POV:**

Sitting on my bed, I started to breakdown in sobs. Finn abruptly rushed into the room, worried. "Rach are you ok?" he panicked, cautiously sitting next to me.

I shook my head unable to speak. He tried to soothe me by rubbing my back. Rudely shrugging him off, I got off the bed and walked to the mirror. I took a look at myself as fresh tears cascaded down my face.

"Look at me Finn! I'm hideous! How am I going to cheer you on when I look so unattractive." I disgustedly looked away from the mirror. "I'm revolting…I…I just can't attend the game. Sorry," I quietly confessed.

He softly chuckled behind me and I glared at him through the mirror. "What now I'm a joke?" I raised my hands in frustration. "Screw you Finn Hudson!"

While he walked up behind me, I crossed my arms and huffed. He caressed my hair still sporting that stupid smile on his face. "You're beautiful," he whispered, moving my hair behind my ear.

I caught his stare when I looked in the mirror. The intensity of his stare mixed with his touch brought chills. "I wasn't laughing at you babe. I'm laughing because you're being crazy." I frowned at his statement. "No…I don't mean like that Rach. You don't see how amazing you look. You're the most beautiful girl I know inside and out. I don't know how you can see that," he cooed, turning me to face him directly. He caressed my arm. "You wanna know how I _know_ you're not hideous?" I slowly nodded as he touched my cheeks. "You have these big amazing brown eyes that have this unique shine to it especially when you bat your eyes. Every time you talk about something you love there's always a twinkle in them." I modestly smiled. "I love your perfect pink lips," he continued, tracing his fingers against them as they moved apart by this touch. "And when you smile you make me feel like I'm the only one in the room. I love the feel of your long soft brown hair when I comb through it." He moved his hands lower to my waist. My breathe hitched when he placed his hand under my shirt slowly yet dangerously caressing my stomach. "I love making you squirm or blush when you let me touch you in ways I hope I can only touch you. But you know what I love the most?" I quickly shook my head anxiously wanting to hear more. He flashed me a lopsided smile. "Your nose. It makes who you are. It makes you special," he explained, playfully touching my nose and causing me to giggle. "And you don't only look really hot in the way you dress but you're the only beautiful girl for me."

I brightly smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "How did I get so lucky?"

His smiled suddenly became serious. He shook his head and leaned in so our foreheads and noses were touching. "No Rach. It's me who's lucky," he voiced before our lips touch, synchronizing in our movement.

He carefully wiped the leftover tears when we pulled apart. "There. Better?"

"Yes."

"Good now do me the honor and wear my practice jersey and lettermen jacket," he insisted, handing me the articles of clothing.

"Gladly," I proudly stated as I grabbed both the jersey and jacket, giving Finn a peck on the lips before heading into the bathroom.

**Sam POV:**

This is it, the game that's going to determine if we're going to the championships or not. I scanned the room to see Puck, who was flexing in the mirror, Mike and Artie talking by their locker while getting ready, and Finn sitting on the bench with a blank stare. I walked over and sat next to him as I patted his back.

"Hey you ok?"

He kept looking at the floor but eventually nodded. "There's a scout out there for Ohio State."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Wait Ohio Sate? What bout Rachel? Finn you know she's going to NYC."

He sighs heavily. "I know Sam but if I do get the scholarship for Ohio State, we could do the long distance thing," he said with a shrug.

I nodded. "Did you talk about this with Rachel?"

He looked at the floor, thinking for a second. "No because I don't want to disappoint her if I don't get it and I'm kinda scared how she'll act if I do get in."

"I didn't think about that before."

"Mhm…so what about Charlie?" he asked.

I froze. I never thought about what would happen after we graduated. "Do you think going out our last year is a mistake?"

"Dude fate is inedible (inevitable)," he said as I gave him a confused look then understood what he meant.

"Yeah I guess. Just…have you ever had a feeling of just wanting to be with that certain person no matter what and you don't even know why because she's the only important thing to you?"

His mouth tightened in a thin line, processing everything I said before finally nodding. "Yes….you should never let go of Charlie if you have that feeling. She's a great girl who has strong feelings for you too so don't break her heart."

I smiled at him. "Believe me dude I don't plan on it."

He smiled back before Coach Beiste walked into the locker room. "Ok gather around guys."

**Glee! **

We all jogged out into the field as I quickly looked for Charlie. My smile widened when I saw her in her cheerios uniform, warming up on the sidelines. She must of felt me staring at her when she looked up at me and winked.

I ran up to her as she got up waiting for me. "Hey sexy," she flirted when I got close.

I wrapped my arms around her, leaning in for a kiss. She placed her hands on both sides of my shoulders after we pulled apart. "Woah what was that for?" she breathlessly said.

"I just missed you," I breathed.

She rolled her eyes. "Or you just missed kissing me."

I laughed. "That too." I slid my hand down her outfit, landing on her butt. She stared open-mouthed at me. "What? I can't help that girlfriend is super hot especially in her cheerleading outfit."

She chuckled as she slapped my arm. I hardly fit it though because of my gear under my uniform and continued to smile. "Well maybe we could do something _after _the game," she suggested. God this girl is going to be the death of me.

"Aww aren't they cute," Brittney gushed. We looked over to Santana, Brittney and Quinn smiling at us, well Santana was more like smirking.

"Can you just chill your hormones for a second Trouty Mouth. I gotta talk to my girl here," Santana remarked.

Charlie lightly laughed at Santana's usual rude manners. "What's up San?"

Quinn moved forward from the line with her hands behind her back. For the first time since last year she looked like the Quinn I dated and the one I thought I loved. She got rid of the piercings, dyed her hair back to blonde, which was put in a ponytail and replaced her black clothes with her old cheerios uniform. She looked genuinely happy. "I wanted to tell you thank you for convincing Coach Sue to take me back," she started off slowly. "I had a rough couple of years…" her eyes flickered to me then back to Charlie. "And ending my year where I truly belong is the right way to finish so thank you."

"You deserve it. It's our senior year and we should all end it with a bang."

Quinn smiled and nodded. She looked between us then at us holding hands. "You guys are great for each other," she complimented more towards me then Charlie. "I'm sorry of how things turned out between us last year. I forgot all about you and the fact I never really apologized."

Lifting my hand to stop her, I shook my head. "It's ok Quinn. The past is the past but thank you."

She smiled appreciatively while Santana rolled her eyes. "Anyway my turn!" She walked up to Charlie, handing her a small bag. "We have something to give you."

She pulled out a white gold bracelet with the inscription 'bitches for life' and their initials around it. "It's a friendship bracelet from all three of us. Tana keeps telling me that this will bond us four forever but I don't know about that because when we wear it we're never stuck together. I told her, if she wanted to bond us together, why not use handcuffs to keep us together."

We all laughed at Brittney's usual weird comment. Charlie slipped it on, excitedly smiling. "Thanks guys it's beautiful." She said while individually hugging them.

Santana genuinely smiled. "Well I would've never been captain without you."

"We'll talk more during the game. Good luck Sam," Quinn said, pulling Santana and Brittney in tow with her.

"Yeah good luck Guppy!" Santana yelled from over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Gee. Thanks Satan." I turned back to Charlie, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Wow that was nice."

"Yeah it is. I never got a gift this meaningful before," she marveled at the silver object, snuggling into my chest for a moment.

"Well things can always change. I know things definitely changed for the better when you walked into my life." She looked at me with those beautiful unique gray eyes and I just got lost in them.

"I more like caught you off guard when we first met," she mused.

"I don't remember. Can you reenact that again to jog my memory?" Her laugh was a melody filling my ears, making my stomach flip and turn.

"I think that's possible," she flirtatiously replied, inching closer and closer until our lips grazed each other's. "After the game," she teased as she pulled back. I playfully glared at her before she pulled away from me. "Now go before Coach Beiste drags your behind on the field."

I groaned and stole one last kiss before walking backwards towards the field.

"Good luck! I'll be cheering you on!" she shouted as I turned around, knowing that's all the encouragement I needed.

**Finn POV:**

Our team won so we're heading to the championships, which is totally awesome. With Rachel cheering me on, I was in the zone and on my game. It would've been great but things took a turn for the worst when the scout offered the scholarship to Shane. It totally sucked and I would've still been depressed about it if it wasn't for Rachel.

_Flashback:_

_Thank god my mom and Burt were a trip for Burt about some Congress duty and Kurt was spending the night with Blaine. I didn't want to explain why I was so bummed out or hear someone complain about me drumming so loudly. When I finished drumming my anger out, I heard a knock downstairs. While I walked downstairs and to the front door, I wondered if the person had been outside knocking for long. I opened it to see Rachel, who changed into the cutest dress, looked at me with wide innocent eyes and all my sadness and anger was forgotten._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_She nervously played with her purse. "After you left so suddenly, I went home with Sam and he told me about the scout and you not getting the scholarship."_

_I reached for her hands and pulled her inside, heading to the living room. "I'm so sorry Rach. I was upset and embarrassed...I forgot to take you home."_

_She sat down, smoothing her dress over once. "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?"_

_I knelt down in front of her as she tightly held my hand. "I don't know. I figured if I didn't tell you about it then all this graduating stuff and going into the real world wouldn't happen." I got up and started pacing around the room, the anger returning. "I suck! I'm gonna be stuck in Lima forever! No one is gonna recruit me because Coach Cooter said I'd reached my ceiling!"_

"_There are other schools…" she whispered._

_I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are there other schools for you besides NYADA?" I raised my hands up. "I'm not a good enough quarterback to get a scholarship, I'm not a good enough singer. It's all over for me!" I slammed down on the sofa, trying not to cry._

_She quickly got up and knelt down in front of me. "Stop it! Finn, look at me." She cupped my cheeks, making me look in her beautiful brown eyes. "Your dreams aren't dead, okay? You've just grown out of them. You have to find new ones now."_

_I removed her hands and shook my head. "I'm a loser Rach and I wouldn't even know how to find new ones."_

"_Then we'll figure it out together," she quietly said, causing me to look at her. "You know how I know that?" I shook my head not having a clue how Rachel, who's so perfect, talented and beautiful, chose a guy like me. "Because I am gonna give you something that no one else is ever going to get."_

_I was confused as to what she was talking about until she leaned in to kiss me but i pushed back no feeling in the mood to make out or go any further. "You don't have to do this. I'm not good enough for you."_

_She firmly gripped my hands and held it to her chest. "Listen just because I know what I want to do, doesn't mean it'll happen but I also won't go down without a fight. It's ok not to know what you want to do. You have nothing to worry about because you have me and we will find your dreams together." Tears started moving down her cheek as she smiled and brushed my cheeks against her tiny fingers. "I'm just a girl, here with the boy that she's in love with, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life."_

_I felt myself crying along with her. "I love you so much," I said amazed before she kissed me. I held her closer as I deepened the kiss. She grabbed the blanket from behind me and pulled me down to the floor. We laid down and started undressing each other leaving our worries and troubles behind. It was just Rachel and me in this moment._

_End Flashback:_

That night was epic. After Rachel and I made love to each other, we cuddled by the fireplace the rest of the night, laughing and talking about new dreams for us, not just me. I snapped out of my thoughts and started to fix my tie.

"Hey handsome." I heard behind me. I turned around smiling. There Rachel glowing with happiness. She wore the back and white tux and black skirt with matching shoes.

"You look beautiful," I complimented and her smile widened at the comment.

"Thank you," she said politely as she walked up and helped me with my tie. I stood there quietly, staring at her as she fixed it. I thought ahead into the future of what life would be like if we were married, her tying my ties and me stealing a few kisses before heading off to work.

"There perfect," she said, snapping me out of my daydream.

I grabbed her hand and held it close to me. "It sucks you're not singing today."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "But I am singing today Finn."

I softly chuckled and shook my head. "No I mean it sucks that you don't have a solo for sectionals. You don't deserve to be singing backup."

It really did suck. We were doing a Michael Jackson medley for sectionals. Tina, Mike, Quinn and Kurt were picked to sing ABC. Artie, Quinn and Santana were picked to sing Control. Puck, Sam, Blaine and me were picked to end the performance with Man in the Mirror. I felt bad for Rach and Charlie since they didn't have a solo. They're a lot more talented than anyone else I know. Rachel placed a hand on my cheek and I instantly leaned into her touch. "It's really fine Finn. The people chosen deserved the solos especially Tina, Mike, Artie and Puck. They deserve a chance to shine too."

One of the crewmembers yelled our groups name and that we were up soon. Rachel looked back to me, quickly fixed her hair then exhaled. "Okay let's go," she said smiling when she pulled me along.

I stopped, which made her stop too and she looked back at me. "Break a leg."

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise but a smile broke out on her face. "I love you," she simply stated. We shared a brief kiss then headed to the stage.

**Only about 2 more weeks until Glee! I really don't count this week lol so 2 more torturous weeks. Good? Bad? Review Please! Oh and thank you for all the people who continue to read and comment on my story as for those who put my story on alert! ^_^ i feel so loved! **


	13. Gleeful Christmas Part 1

**Hey guys here's another chapter and I'm sorry I don't update as often but I have school until May 10th. After that though I should be writing and updating frequently. I was so determined to get a chapter up this week though and I hope you guys like it. Can't wait Glee comes back this Tuesday and that long wait is officially over! Oh and I'm extra happy that Monchele is actually on and they've been on several dates. I mean what more could I ask for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the storylines or settings except Charlie/Cataleya, Taylor and other future made up characters. **

**Puck POV:**

I strolled down the hall checking out some cheerleaders and flashing them my 'you know you want me smirk.' Of course they would melt and swoon over me as I pasted by, I'm a total badass and the whole package.

I watched Kurt and Blaine walk by holding hands, Mercedes feeding Shane, both enjoying the act, Tina and Mike by one of the classrooms holding hands and rubbing noses; must be an Asian thing, then Santana and Brittney down the hall holding pinks as they stole kisses. I rolled my eyes and kept walking to my locker, which was next to Sam's. I walked by Rachel's locker watching Finn grab her books and her rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek. When I turned the corner I saw Sam and Charlie flat out getting it on by my locker. What the hell is with all these couples!

"Can't a man get to his locker without seeing all these damn PDA's?" I rudely said, opening my locker.

Sam and Charlie broke apart, straightening themselves out. "Sorry bro. We just got carried away."

Charlie fixed her hair. "Yeah we promise we won't do it in front of you again."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't say all that. The least you guys could do is make a sex tape for me." That comment earned a jab at my arm from Sam.

I lifted my hands in defense. "I was just joking bro."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Sam apologize to Puck."

His eyes widened as well as his mouth hung open. "B…but…he."

She put her hand up and he stopped talking. "He didn't mean it. You know Puck and you know that wasn't necessary," she pointed out.

Sam heavily sighed then nodded. "Sorry Puck," he gritted though his teeth.

I bursted out laughing and shook my head. "Man you are soooo whipped."

Charlie firmly held Sam's hand. "It's ok to be whipped because he gets rewarded for good behavior." She winked at him as he smirked at her suggestion.

"Can you guys just go have sex already? And maybe you can use the leash and whip Char," I commented in disgust.

"What about whips?" Finn cut in, holding Rachel's hand.

We did our usual handshake. "Nothing just talking about how almost everyone in Glee in whipped by their girlfriends especially you Finessa."

Rachel laughed moving closer into Finn's side, him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Noah are you still on that ridiculous nickname?"

"Sorry babe I just can't help it. This guy can't be tamed by no one," I jerked forward trying to intimidate everyone but failed.

Finn chuckled, "I remember a time when you were softer. A time you loved a certain blonde."

I rolled my eyes. "Psh Quinn and I are long done. It'll never happen again," I crossed my arms, leaning across the set of lockers.

This time it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "Sure…anyway can we talk about something else other than Noah's jealously towards couples like us."

"My little Jewish American princess I ain't jealous. I love being single," I finished before turning away from them.

**No One's POV:**

A kid with a guitar started playing a familiar tune. Puck walked up to a group of cheerleaders and started singing.

**Well looky here, looky here,**

**Ah what do we have?**

**Another pretty thang ready for me to grab,**

He grabbed one of them and twirled her around.

**But little does she know**

**That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing.**

**'Cause at the end of the night,**

**It is her I'll be holding.**

As he was singing all of the cheerleaders danced behind him, following him while walking down the hall. He saw another hot chick batting her eyes by her locker and walked up to her, putting a finger under her chin.

**I love you so,**

**That's what you'll say.**

**You'll tell me,**

**Baby, baby please don't go away.**

**But when I play, I never stay.**

**To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:**

The scene from the hallway changed to everyone being in the choir room. Sam, Mike and Blaine were his background singers while Finn and the usual band played.

**Run run run away, run away baby,**

**Before I put my spell on you.**

**You better get get get away, get away darling,**

**'Cause everything you heard is true.**

**Your poor little heart will end up alone,**

**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone.**

**So you better run run run away, run away baby.**

Everyone else especially the girls were jumping up, clapping or dancing along in their seats.

**Well let me think, let me think,**

**Ah what should I do?**

Puck walked between Sugar and Charlie, leaning in to both of them trying to flirt. Sugar looked like she was in a trans as Charlie just rolled her eyes and pushed his face away.

**So many eager young bunnies,**

**That I'd like to pursue.**

**Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand,**

**There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it.**

Finn, Sam, Blaine and Mike came in with the chorus. Puck quickly glanced at Quinn to see her enjoying the performance.

**I love you so**

**That's what you'll say**

**You'll tell me**

**Baby baby please don't go away**

**But when I play, I never stay**

**To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:**

**Run run run away, run away baby**

**Before I put my spell on you**

**You better get get get away get away darling**

**'Cause everything you heard is true**

**Your poor little heart will end up alone**

**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone**

**So you better run run run away run away baby.**

**Puck POV: **

Everyone got up and clapped when I finished. I nodded my head in approval, satisfied by the message I sent across.

Mr. Schue patted me on the back. "Great job Puck very…you. Ok before we leave, I would like to extend congratulations to Brittney for winning school president and Kurt because his dad won congress. Oh and I'm so proud of all of you for giving your best at Sectionals so now we have to be prepared for Regionals." Everyone clapped, hollered or grinned then started getting up and leaving. I started to leave before I heard Quinn call me from behind. I coolly waited for everyone to leave and we just stood there awkwardly.

"What's up?" I asked

She nervously placed hair behind her ears and put her hands behind her back. I took the time to really look at her. She was wearing a lace shirtdress that was striped with reddish pink lines and a tan colored background. Over her outfit she wore a tan trench motorcycle jacket, the outlining was the same color as the stripes. She looked beautiful, as she always will be to me.

"You were great," she quietly mused about my song.

I drummed the wall, pacing slowly across the floor. "Thanks…is that all you wanted to talk about?"

She shook her head. "No. If you wanted to go see Beth with me today after school and if you could drive me there."

"Uh yeah that's cool."

She gave me a small smile. "Ok good…so see you after school," she finished, leaving the choir room.

I mentally slapped myself from thinking of all the good times Quinn and I had.

_No chick will ever again tame the Puckasaurus. _

**Charlie POV:**

"Don't forget Lima mall this weekend," Rachel announced, snapping me out of concentrating on the lesson.

"Hmm?"

She softly laughed. "You remember? Everyone from Glee is going to visit Santa for Brittney's sake."

"Oh yeah." Just last week, Santana told me about how everyone found out Brittney still believed in Santa last year so they all visited him to keep her faith. I guess it turned into a tradition now. She said we all have to sit on his lap and ask him what we wished for or wanted for Christmas. "I'll be there."

Her smiled widened. "Great," she said cheerily. "Do you need a ride? I'm sure Sam and I could pick you up."

I shook my head. "No I got my motorcycle back from Burt's shop. Finn finally fixed it so I'm dying to ride it again before it snows or something."

Her face turned grim and in a disapproving matter. "I hate those _things. _I know I'm not your mother but every time you drive that thing I get so worried. There's so many cons to having one like it's too dangerous, not many drivers would see you especially at night, when you drive there's not air conditioner if too hot or heater if too cold, and you would get a serious injury if you get in an accident. You won't have as much protection than a car." I listened to her go on and on about the dangers of having a motorcycle, silently deciding that I wouldn't tell her Finn wanted lessons on how to read it.

"Relax Rachie. The worst that could happen is me ending up six feet under," I joked. Her shocked look turned into a smirk as she playfully nudged me.

"Anyway I'm happy Sugar and Mercedes are back on our team. We're one big happy family again," she excitedly voiced as the bell rang.

We got up and walked to our next class. "Now our only real competition is the Warblers."

"Kurt can't wait to crust them because of Sebastian but I told him we have to be the better people and not play into his games."

"I agree but would you be so calm if he was trying to steal Finn from you?" I questioned, earning a sigh from her.

"I suppose you're right. Good thing Blaine loves Kurt too much to fall into his trap though," Rachel confidently commented.

We reached my locker and I changed my book, after touching my two fingers to my lips then touched Sam's photo framed in my locker. "The only thing Sebastian's going to get is our taunting for winning Regionals."

Rachel frowned. See the thing about Rachel is that she was anti violent. I loved Rachel because she was a naïve and innocent person, who saw the best in everyone when everyone wasn't so good. Yeah she was an intense person but she had the best intentions. "Okay…they'll get our sympathy when they lose," I corrected.

She smiled her famous smile again. "Better." We reached her locker next and I leaned against her neighboring locker.

"Yeah yeah yeah so what are you asking Santa for Christmas this year?" I asked, trying to humor her.

Her eyes lit up in excitement. Rachel always said even though she's Jewish her favorite holiday was Christmas. Well expect for last year when her and Finn officially broken up a week before it. She quickly searched in her locker and pulled out a small piece of paper from one of her binders and started unfolding it. That's when I realized it wasn't just a small piece of paper but a very long list. "Whoa. I hope that's your grocery list."

She bursted out in laughter. "No sill. This is my Christmas wish list." My eyes widened and she must've noticed. "Don't worry out of this list I expect Finn to get me five things on the list, not the whole list. Also there's some suggestions if you, Blaine or Kurt were interested in giving me something but it's not required; your friendship is enough."

"What did Finn say about this?" I asked intrigued.

She gave me a guilty look as she fiddled with her fingers. "Ididn'tgivethistohimyet," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she said.

She sighed. "I didn't tell Finn about what I want yet or give him this list."

"Rachel…"

"I know. I should go give him this now so that gives him enough time!" she animatedly noted. She hurried off and I shook my head in disappointment. She definitely didn't get where I was going with this.

She came rushing back and I had the tiniest bit of hope I actually got to her. "Oh and here's a copy of the list. I assume you will collaborate amongst the others on what you're getting me so I don't get extra gifts." She looked at me with her wide innocent eyes. "You know just in case you decide to get me a gift after all." As soon as she turned back around and left, I did a facepalm.

_She really didn't get my point after all. _

**Sam POV:**

I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of kissing Charlie. I love the fruity taste she brings to every kiss. We were outside of her classroom doing are routine makeout session until Coach Sylvester walked by.

"Break it up you hormonal teenagers. I don't want you to accidently eat my star cheerleader up with you abnormally large lips," she offensively commented.

Charlie laughed as I frowned before she kissed me again. "Don't worry babe. I love your lips."

I grinned, playing absentmindedly with her hair. "I love yo…ur hair." Hair? Really! I just couldn't say it. I love you. There. Why did it sound so much easier in my head?

I thought she was going to look at me weird and just walk into her class but she didn't. She loudly laughed, catching a few people in the hallways attention. After she calmed down for a while, she just smiled at me lovingly. "Thanks I try my best," she joked then gave me a peck on the lips before heading into class.

I stared at her a few seconds longer then headed to class myself.

"Dude! I'm dating Kim Kardashian!" Finn shouted, walking towards me looking upset.

My eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong?"

He handed me a ridiculously long list. "That's a lot of gifts."

Finn threw his hands up in frustration. "I know! I was planning on getting Rachel something for Christmas but not all this. I even told her that all I want for Christmas is her; just like the song Mercedes sung when we were decorating the choir room.

I patted his back as we started walking. "Get her a meaningful gift and I bet she'll forget all about the list. I'm sure whatever you get her she'll love it because she loves _you_."

He gave me a small smile and nodded. "Thanks bro…heading to class?"

"Yup just dropped Charlie off at class."

"How are you guys doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Great, she really is amazing."

His eyes widened. "Wow that serious?"

I nodded. "I almost told her I loved her just now but instead I freaked out and said I loved her hair," I said a little disappointed in myself.

His mouth formed in an 'o' as he shut one eye. "Oh that sucks."

I heavily groaned, wanting to run into anything hard for my stupidity. "I just don't want to tell her and have her freak out or worse cheat on me after she has me wrapped around her finger."

Finn frowned. "Yeah sorry again about Quinn."

"It's cool. I've been over that a long time ago."

He nodded in understanding. "Well sorry to say dude but if you were going to tell her you love her then you're already wrapped around her finger. You shouldn't worry about Charlie doing any of that stuff anyway. She's totally different from Quinn. If you feel that strongly about her, you should tell her. I remember when I first said I love you to Rach. It was two years ago at Regionals. She looked so beautiful then she told me to break a leg, which she later told me meant good luck and I just blurted out I love you but I really meant it. The moment was right and she's the right one for me so yeah it was perfect, even if she didn't say it back that day."

I looked at him for a second. Maybe telling Charlie wasn't so bad after all. "You're right Finn. Thanks that's just the pep talk I needed." The bell rang, signaling class was about to start. "Maybe you should ask Santana for help with Rachel," I said after we did our handshake and left to class.

"Thanks bro!" he shouted at me before heading to class himself.

**Charlie POV:**

I was listening to music in my room when I heard a knock. I figured it was most likely my evil stepmother so I didn't answer. Eventually she would stop knocking and leave me alone and the knocking stopped. Instead the door creaked open and my dad's head suddenly popped in.

"Hola mija. Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and he came in and plopped down on my bed after shutting the door behind me. "How's my little Cataleya?"

I looked up from my laptop, groaning. "Dad I'm not little anymore so please stop talking to me like that."

He chuckled. "You're still a little girl to me."

I rolled my eyes. "So what did you want to talk about?"

His smile turned into a frown. I always knew what that look meant and that's why I hated it so much. "You're going to hate me but I have to leave three days before Christmas."

I didn't even spare a glance at him because I knew he could probably see the disappointment in my eyes if I did. I wouldn't cry about it nor would I pout about it. This was like a normal routine. I haven't cried since my mom's death and I wasn't going to start now. "Typical," I muttered.

"Hey I'm doing this for us," he said a little aggravated.

I slammed my laptop shut. "Just like you marrying that bruja for 'us.'"

His face looked grim as he shook his head. "Cataleya…" he warned.

"I know I know. Be nice," I mocked.

"You have to respect her mija. She is your mother," he tried to reason before things escalated.

"No she isn't!" I raised my voice. I was tired of him and her reminding me that every time when in my heart it wasn't true. She can never be like my mom. Ever. "Mom died or did you forget when you replaced her?"

"Cataleya!" he finally snapped, looking at me with wild eyes.

I instantly backed down, realizing what I said and felt like a jerk. "Sorry dad."

He sighed heavily and softened after I apologized. He leaned towards me, gently caressing my face. "You're so much like your mother, such a free spirited, strong, tough and stubborn," he emphasized with a smile, making me laugh quietly. "And of course you have her beauty. You know I'll never forget about your mother." He grabbed my hand and moved it to my chest. "She's in you and I'm so happy she is because it's like I never lost her."

He set strands of hair behind my ear as my eyes were threatened with tears but I held my grip and didn't cry. "I just miss her a lot," was all I could say.

My dad nodded with a sad smile. "I know and that's ok to." He replied, pulling me into a tight hug. "Carmen is going to spend Christmas with her family in Brazil. I would feel less guilty if you spent Christmas with them."

"No I actually have plans with my friend. His family invited me to spend Christmas with them."

He pulled back a little from the hug. "A boyfriend perhaps?" he questioned with an eyebrow raise.

I smiled as I shook my head. "No dad just a friend. He has a girlfriend who's also my friend."

"Oh good. I though I had to meet this young man before I left," he joked. My dad wasn't the strict type about boys, which was good when I decided to introduce him to Sam in the future. "Night Cataleya. Te amo mucho," he whispered then kissed my forehead and got up to leave.

"I love you too dad," I genuinely said back before he smiled once more and closed the door. I reached over my bed and picked up my phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hey is the offer about spending Christmas with you and everyone else still open?"

"_Yeah of course."_

"Ok well count me in then."

"_Awesome."_

**Good? Bad? Please review! Oh and thanks for all those who put my story on their alert or have reviewed. The things you guys say really warm my heart ^_^ so thank you to FinchelPotter, FinchelFan728, and noro. **


	14. Gleeful Christmas Part 2

**Here's another chapter. Sorry for not posting soon enough. I've been working on school work and projects that it's been too tiring to work on anything else but no worries school is over this Friday and I'll be stress free until September. So over the summer I'll be working on this story and another one that I've posted at least two chapters. It has Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana, and Mike but also many other people that I ship in other shows and movies. Anyway enjoy! Oh and when the Glee kids see Santa can you tell who is who?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, settings or ideas that have to deal with Glee except for my own characters like Charlie, Taylor and future characters and ideas. **

**Santana POV:**

Britt and I walked into the choir room, holding pinkies. We sat down before Mr. Schue came out of his office and into the room with Coach Sue. "Ok guys before we start Coach Sue would like to ask us all something."

Everyone either looked at her confused or frowned.

She paced the room with her hands behind her back. "Thanks Will. As you all know Christmas is just around the corner and this year since I won't be spending it with Jean, I'm volunteering to feed people at the homeless shelter in town. I thought what better group of misfits than you guys to help give back."

Did she just call us rejects? I looked at Mr. Schue, whose mouth was hanging open. "Uh…thanks Sue," he said shaking his head from her insult then he turned to us. "So what do you guys think?"

Sam was the first to shoot up with his hands in his pockets. "I think that's awesome. I'll do it," he finished then looked down at Charlie for her answer.

"Me too. Giving back seems like a great way to spend Christmas vacation," she joined in. Sam grinned while he sat back down and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She looked at me with pleading eyes to back her up. I huffed. "Char's right it sounds kind of fun," I said not too enthusiastically. If Charlie was into it, I owed her that much to do it too. I mean she is my home girl.

Everyone else started nodding in agreement or talking excitedly about what job they wanted to do. Mr. Schue smiled proudly. "Ok that's settled then." He turned to Coach Sue. "We'll be there."

She nodded and shook his hand. "Good you guys aren't as useless as I thought you were," she remarked and left.

I raised my hand. "Yes Santana?" Mr. Schue asked.

I crossed my arms and sat back. "Since we're on the subject of field trips. Everyone better be at the mall tomorrow. Britt's and I are going to see Santa and she wants _all_ of us to be there. If you even think about ditching, I'll go all Lima Heights and ends you. Got it?" I barked at everyone.

They quickly nodded as I smiled satisfied.

**Saturday:**

**No One's POV:**

The whole group was standing on line waiting to see Santa. Brittney was the most excited; jumping for joy as the line got shorter and shorter. Santana smiled at her happy that she was happy.

Sam, Charlie, Finn and Rachel were at the end of the line talking amongst each other.

Sam quietly laughed at Charlie's excitement. She was practically jumping up and down like Brittney but tried hard to contain it. She looked up at him and frowned. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you're just really cute right now." Her nose scrunched up as she stuck her tongue out. He grinned madly at her as he felt the "L" word threatening to come out again. Was this really how he wanted to say it?

"Sam can you please tell Finn that reindeers love carrots and not cookies," Rachel whined.

He snapped out of his thought and decided it was better to say it in a more private moment. He turned to Rachel, who was holding Finn's hand and pouting. He shrugged. "She's right Finn."

Charlie laughed at Finn's facial expression. It looked like someone told him a very difficult math equation. "Don't you know anything about Santa's reindeers?" she humored, which she earned a playful glare back.

Brittney was the first to sit on Santa's lap. "Ho ho ho," he greeted then his eyes widened. "Aren't you a little too big to be hear?" he asked in his normal voice.

Brittney looked at him weird. "Why don't you sound cheery like you usually do Santa?"

"Look old man, my girl here believes in and she dragged me and all her other friends to see you so don't screw it up," Santana snapped from the line.

The elder man nodded, scared of the Latin girl and got back into character. "So what would you like from Santa?" he kindly asked.

Brittney's eyes lit up. "I want Lord Tubbington to stop smoking. Oh and stop cheating on his diet of candy only."

**Glee!**

"I wants bling, lots of it and not the fake kind either," Santana snarled as she sat crossed legged on Santa, filing her nails. "Do you know what Tiffany's is?"

**Glee!**

Rory cautiously sat on Santa's lap. This was all new to him because in Ireland they never had an odd tradition like this. "What do you want little boy?"

He glared at him. "I'm not a boy or little," he said in a thick Irish accent.

Santa chuckled. "Sorry son. What would you like for Christmas?"

Rory shrugged his shoulders. "I got everything I need. I finally got to be in America so I guess I just want to win Regionals and Nationals before I leave back to my country.

**Glee!**

"All the latest clothing from fashion week!"

**Glee!**

"Bowties, scarves and light blue Ray Bans would be useful."

**Glee!**

"New video equipment and lights for my wheelchair," Artie replied, smiling at the thought of new equipment as Santa cradled Artie is his arms like a baby.

**Glee!**

"A weekend trip to a spa resort so I can get rid of the stress the years I've spent in high school has done to me and I want to look as good as my stomach looks now that I got rid of the stretch marks."

**Glee!**

"The new kicks that are coming out. I heard they would improve my dancing."

**Glee!**

"I want a bad ass motorcycle! You got that Santa? Black with flames so all the ladies would want a piece of the Puckster."

**Glee!**

"To get more solos."

**Glee!**

"A small white furry puppy, just like Paris Hilton and all the divas have these days."

**Glee!**

"I want the North Pole because I already have everything and if you say no then I'll have a talk with my daddy, who will definitely convince you."

**Glee!**

"Money so my little brother and sister can have a good Christmas."

**Glee!**

"My mom back and my dad home more than he's working. I basically want my family back," Charlie gloomily answered.

The old man frowned. "Oh I see."

Charlie shook her head. "It's ok you really don't have to say anything," she politely said before getting off his lap and leaving.

"Miss," the man called after her. She turned around and he gave her a soft smile. "What you lose, you gain in one way or another. Always remember that."

She gave him a confused look but nodded, still not understanding what he meant.

**Glee!**

"I don't really want anything."

Santa's eyebrow rose. "Nothing?"

Finn looked at the floor in thought for a while. "Well there's one thing I want…no it's more like need than want."

"What is it?"

A goofy grin unfolded on his face. "Rachel. I want her forever."

Santa's mouth formed in an "O" and nodded. "Oh young love…and who is the lucky lady?"

He pointed to Rachel, who was talking animatedly to Sam and Charlie. She wore the cutest white beret and red pea coat. "She's my girlfriend." The older man observed the tiny girl for a second before smiling and nodding in an approving manner.

**Glee!**

"All I want is to be a star," Rachel's eyes lit up as if she was in a daze.

"A star?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes a star on Broadway. A star is my metaphor and metaphors are important," she told him in a matter of fact manner.

"Oh I see and nothing else?"

She looked at him and frowned. "Well what else is there?"

"How about your boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Finn? How did you know I had a boyfriend?" she asked intrigued.

He lifted his hand up and gave a jolly laugh. "I'm Santa." She narrowed her eyes. "Ok he told me about you. He actually wished to be with you forever."

Her eyes widened. "He said that?" The man nodded. She sat there for a while before hugging Santa murmuring thank you and running off.

**The next day:**

**Rachel POV:**

I saw Finn in my line of vision as he entered the school with my favorite lopsided smile. I waited until he was in my reach to grab his attention. "Just the guy I was looking for," I cheerily greeted, slipping my hand around his arm and gripping onto it.

"Hey," he greeted back kind of surprised.

As we walked, I leaned against his broad arm. "I wanted you to know that I named my pig." I looked up at his confused look that broke out into a smile.

"The African Sow Pig," he figured out.

"Yup," I said excitedly, leading him to my locker. "Come here." I insisted, rushing to my locker and opening it to reveal the picture of the African sow pig he gave me but I added a few Rachel Berry-isque to her like a slash with her name across it and a gold bow that laid on top of her head. "Her name is Barbara," I announced proudly. He started chuckling. "After my hero. I mean I'm assuming that she's a girl," I started as I fixed her bow. "But I just hope that pig Barbara inspires all the children who eat her just like the real Baraba inspires me," I finished.

"So…so it's a kosher sow pig."

"Yeah," I smiled brightly before grabbing his hand. "Look the important thing is that I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. Okay I…I love you and I love her and that's all that matters to me on Christmas. Okay?" I asked hopeful on trying to patch things together on how I've been acting these last few weeks.

"Well I…I'm glad you like the pig…" he hesitated, holding onto the strap of his backpack.

"Barbara," I quickly inputted.

He nodded. "Barbara but I…then I realized that once they kill and eat Barbara you're not going to have anything to show for this Christmas," he said while searching in his backpack for something else. "So I got you something else. You ready?" I nodded, not noticing that I was holding my breath when he pulled out a piece of paper with a green bow on top from his backpack. I nervously opened it and stood there shocked.

"It's your own star."

I looked at my star deed, speechless. "Y…you named a star after me?" I asked surprised.

"Well…no…I thought about that but then I named it Finn Hudson because there's already a star named Rachel Berry." He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes as I smiled. "She's right here on earth and she's brighter than any of those stars up there so I just wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely she can look up in the sky and no matter where I am she can know that I'm looking down at her. When it's night time," he mentioned, grinning at my facial expression.

"I love this. I'm going to put it right up here," I stated, placing it in my locker under his famed picture. I stood there admiring it for a second; this was the best Christmas ever.

"And just in case it's cloudy or the middle of the daytime or the stars explode in some massive supernova I think you should shine just as bright," he finished as he grabbed a small box out of his bag.

_There was more?_

I opened it to reveal a pair of the most beautiful diamond earrings gleaming back at me. I looked from the earrings to him. I felt a mixture of shock and guilt. "It's too much."

He looked at me in understanding of where I was going with this. "No no it's okay. I…I…I hawked my leatherman jacket on eBay so…" he revealed and I instantly felt guiltier.

I shook my head. "No no no it's too much wonderful for one girl. I mean I get the guy and the stars and the…"

"The African sow pig," he pointed out with a genuine dimpled smile. I looked at our pictures in the locker and then back at the deed again.

"I think it's time I start giving back." He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Come on," I said as I closed my locker. "Let's go get our coats." I grabbed a hold of his arm again as we walked down the hall with him smiling at me. I was serious. It's about time I stop being too selfish to actually look at the big picture.

**Sam POV:**

"I love the sound of these bells," Charlie observed as we rang the bells in front of a 'Caring is sharing' sign and bucket waiting for people to donate money. I grinned at how adorable she looked in her red leather bomber jacket, blue skinny jeans and black knee-high boots with matching earmuffs. She looked up at me, raising her eyebrow. "What?" she asked, amused.

I shook my head. "Nothing you're just perfect," I breathlessly commented, gently grabbing her hand as her smile widened. We snapped out of our trance when I felt a snowball hit me right above my manhood. I looked at the direction it was thrown to see Finn and Rachel walking up towards us, holding hands. "Oh!"

Charlie started laughing along with Finn and Rachel. "So how's business guys?" Rachel asked as she was swinging hands with Finn.

I smiled at both of them. "A little show but the revival house across the street is showing It's a Wonderful Life so I'm pretty sure we'll clean up when it gets out," I replied, sounding a little unconvincing.

"I'm positive that's going to happen babe," Charlie encouraged, leaning into me closer. "What are you guys doing here?"

Finn exhaled a cloud of air. "Well just in case, we just wanted to make our own contribution to the cause." He looked down at Rachel. "Sure you wanna do this Rachel?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes because I already got my Christmas present," she cooed as Finn leaned down to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Alright guys," she said before pulling out a wad of cash from her peacoat.

My eyes widened. "Whoa did you guys rob a liquor store or something?" I joked and Rachel giggled at the comment.

"No we just finally realized what really matters," Finn explained.

"Yeah we returned the earrings that Finn got me for Christmas and the ipod that I bought him. We decided we wanted to do something special for Christmas," she sincerely said when Finn hugged her closer to his side.

Charlie walked up to Rachel and hugged her. "I'm glad you finally figured that out."

They pulled apart while Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah well it took two of my best friends and a wonderful boyfriend to help me figure it out," she mentioned.

Charlie grabbed my hand again. "We got a couple of extra bells if you want to join in," she offered.

They looked at each other for a second and smiled. "We'd love to," Rachel answered, grabbing the two bells under the bucket, handed one to Finn and joined in.

I looked at Charlie and grinned. "Best Christmas Ever," I said and it really was because this was all I needed. I can't wait to see what Christmas is really like.

**Good? Bad? Please review!**

**I would also like to thank those who follow me and read my story and those who review thank you so much I'm forever grateful. I'm working on the third part of A Glee-ful Christmas so look out for that and can't wait for the prom episode tomorrow! I feel that everything we were deprived of in season two dealing with Finchel is coming true now. My heart is constantly bursting with joy and love for them. Three more episodes after that and we're extremely lucky that we have a 2 hr episode next week! Lastly, if you're interested check out my other story. **


	15. Gleeful Christmas Part 3

**Okay so here's another chapter. I know quick update yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I put a lot of thought into it. Also the prom episode tuesday night was just pure genius. I loved it. I feel the writers and directors are finally tying up loose ends and healing the wounds from last year lack of finchel as a couple. Can't wait to see the last three episodes! I heard it's going to be a tear fest :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee characters, places or ideas except for Taylor, Charlie and future characters. **

**Sam POV:**

"Sammy!" I heard when I got out of the car. I saw Stacie making a beeline towards me and I scooped her up as soon as she was in my reach.

She giggled as I tickled her. "Hey Stacie! How's my favorite girl?"

"Good I've missed you Sammy," she sadly stated after I placed her down.

"Hey I miss you too but I'm here now," I told her before helping her into the car. I felt someone ram into my leg and held on. I twisted around to see Stevie hugging me and laughed. "I've missed you too Stevie. Merry Christmas guys."

"Sammy Santa stopped by the house! But we can't open any gifts until tonight Mommy said," Stacie disappointedly sighed.

"It's ok Stac you're going to have tons of fun at the Hudson-Hummel house," I tried to cheer her up.

"Are we going to see Rachel and Finn?" Stevie asked as I picked him up and helped him into the back of the mini van.

I nodded. "Yes and another friend of mine," I added.

"Oh is it a boy or girl?" Stevie asked.

A grin spread across my face. "A girl."

"Ooo is she you're girlfriend?" Stacie teased.

I chuckled and nodded. "Eww girls have cooties," Stevie said in disgust.

I messed with his hair. "One day buddy you won't think that way."

"Hopefully not too soon. I already have one of my babies all grown up," someone said from behind me.

I turned to see my mom carrying a plate covered with alumni and a duffel bag in the other hand. I rushed to grab the bag and carefully hugged her. "Hi mom. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sam. You look so healthy and grown up. Remind me to thank the Berry's for taking proper care of you," she commented while heading towards the car.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Getting some stuff. He should be out but maybe you should help him when you put that bag in the car," she replied before getting into the passenger seat.

After stuffing the bag in the trunk, I walked into the house to see my dad coming from the kitchen. "Hey dad. Merry Christmas," I said as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Merry Christmas my boy." He patted my back then pulled away. He held onto my arms and quickly looked at me. "You look much more like a man now," he proudly commented. "How have you been holding up?"

I shrugged, grabbing some bags by the door entryway. "Besides missing you, mom, Stevie and Stacie, I've been good, school's going great, and I'm currently working in a music store called Between the Sheets."

He got the rest of the bags, following me out and locking the door. "That's good so what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?"

I blushed at the question but slowly nodded. "Yeah her name is Charlie…well really Charlotte. Actually you'll meet her today because she spending Christmas with us, Blaine, the Berry's and the Hudson's."

He smiled. "Well I can't wait to meet her," he announced as he put the last bag in the trunk and got into the car. I couldn't wait for her to meet my family either but not as much as I couldn't wait to show her my surprise for her tonight. I just hope everything went smoothly.

**Finn POV:**

Finally Christmas day, the day I've been waiting for since Rachel and I got back together. As I drove to pick up Rachel, Sam and her dads, I thought of the last two Christmases. The first was when she was with Jesse St. Jackass and I couldn't be able to be with her, and then last year I couldn't be with her no matter how much I wanted to because she broke my heart when she told me about her and Puck. I never want to remember last year because that was by far the worst Christmas for me. This Christmas was different though; it was going to be perfect. I woke up early like a kid that couldn't wait to see Santa and called Rachel to make sure she was ready before I got there. Everything so far was going smoothly, my mom was home making her special Christmas breakfast while Kurt ordered Burt around on how to decorate finishing touches for tonight.

When I reached Rachel's, I beeped the horn twice before getting out of the car still keeping it running. Rachel was already coming out the door, flashing her gorgeous smile as she skipped towards me. "Merry Christmas Finn!" she said excitedly.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah Rachel," I answered back before kissing her.

"Ah Finn," Mr. Hiram interrupted. I quickly pulled away from Rachel, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Good Morning Sir," I greeted, sticking out my hand.

He laughed whole-heartedly, gripping my hand and shaking it firmly. "How many times do I have to tell you Finn its just Hiram." I slowly nodded, picking up some of the bags of parcels that Rachel had brought out. She picked up the others then took my hand in hers with her free hand.

"Ready?" I asked to the both of them. Rachel smile while nodding then looked at Hiram, who turned towards the door and called out for Leroy to hurry up.

"You kids put the bags in the car and we'll be there," he offered.

We walked to the truck and I placed the bags in the back then helped Rachel into the passenger side. I ran to the driver side and got in, turning on the heater. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

She rubbed her hands together then kept them close to the heater. "He went to get his family early this morning and should be at your house around noon. What about Charlie and Blaine?"

"She should be at my house now or heading there and Blaine is coming around noon too because he's spending the morning with his parents," I explained and she nodded.

"I'm so happy to be spending this Christmas with you Finn," she genuinely stated. I half-grinned, taking her hand and tenderly kissed the back of it.

"I love you Rachel Barbara Berry and I promise you that you'll have the best Christmas ever and many more to come," I whispered as I caressed her cheek.

She brightly smiled, leaning into my touch as she closed her eyes. "I'll hold you to that promise."

**Glee!**

"Why is Charlie still in her car?" Rachel asked when we reached my house and parked behind her. I shrugged confused by what she was doing too.

"I'll go talk to her," I said as I got out of the truck. She jumped when I bent down and tapped her window. She smiled, waved and came out, dragging a big plastic bag along with her. "Hey why aren't you inside?" I asked as she hugged me.

She gently bit her lip. "I'm really nervous Finn. I…I never had these hug intimate family Christmases and I don't know if your family will like me. Even worst Sam's family! They might not like me," she vented, as her face grew pale from the thought.

I chuckled, earning a hit to my arm. "Ow!"

"I'm serious Finn. This situation is serious," she stressed.

I stopped laughing and put both of my hands on her shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about because you're a great person and one of my closest friends. Now whatever you're thinking clear it out of your pretty little head and just be you."

She nodded encouraged by my words. She breathed in then out. "Ok you're right. Thanks," she said with her dimpled smile.

"That's what friends are for," I said, forming a fist and gently hitting her chin playfully, causing her to laugh. I walked back to the truck and got the bags while Rachel and her dads hugged and said their hellos to Charlie. "Don't worry I got all the bags," I joked at the group as they waked towards the house but they didn't hear me. I shook my head watching Kurt at the entrance helping Leroy and Hiram with their trays of baked goods. When I walked up the pathway, I looked towards the bay view window watching what was going on inside.

My mom hugged everyone then Rachel pulled Charlie along with her, probably introducing the two. My mom smiled and quickly engulfed Charlie into a hug to her surprise but she smiled and hugged her back. She was passed onto Burt while Rachel's dads talked to Kurt and Blaine and Rachel talked animatedly talked to mom. Charlie shook hands with Burt and helped him put more presents under the tree. I grinned at the site because as much as I wanted to be inside, I loved it even more to watch these little exchanges.

"Finn!" Rachel called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked to the door to see her in her beautiful green dress she wore when she sang 'River' in the auditorium, leaning against the door showing off her perfectly white teeth and red painted lips. "What's taking so long," she asked, amused. I picked up the bags that I dropped when I was thinking.

"Nothing just thinking how awesome today's going to be," I stated, walking through the door.

"Well why think when you can actually enjoy it," she expressed before closing the door behind us.

**Glee!**

After everyone got settled in the house, Charlie gnawed at her pointer finger and started pacing while waiting for Sam and his family to come. "I think you should relax Char." Rachel tried to calm her down.

She stopped at looked at us. "Sorry I'm just nervous on what his family will think of me," she confessed. She looked up at the Christmas tree, smoothing out invisible wrinkles off her crimson colored thick-strapped dress that stopped just above her knees. "I never get dressed up willingly for such important events nor do I wear much make up. I probably look ridiculous," she humorless said with a dry laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You look amazing," Kurt complimented. "You couldn't look any better than if I dressed you."

"Kurt's right. You just be your charming self and you'll have them wrapped around your finger like you have Sam," Rachel teased, scooting closer to me.

Blaine sat up a little straighter. "Yeah Charlie. You're really stunning and you have nothing to worry about because it would be impossible for you to look bad in front of anyone," he encouraged, trying to cheer her up.

"I second that," someone added. We all looked at the entrance to see Sam and his family, holding a few bags.

"Sam!" Rachel and Kurt cried in excitement, jumping up to greet Sam and his family as they helped bring things in.

I did my usual handshake with Sam before going to help his family. Sam walked towards Charlie, grabbing her hands and lightly kissing her. "You look so beautiful," I heard him say a little breathless. The last thing I saw before walking into the kitchen was Charlie smiling as Sam walked her towards his parents introducing them.

**Rachel POV:**

Carole and I placed two different turkeys on the table where everyone was seated. Mine was a vegan turkey and hers was for those who didn't necessarily agree with my vegan ways. I looked around to see all the food we had. Carole and I cooked most of the meal like the turkey, mash potatoes, vegan lasagna and stuffing. Sam's mom made her famous macaroni and cheese, Charlie brought biscuits and Spanish rice, and Kurt and Blaine fixed up a vegetable salad. "Dinner is officially served," I excitedly said as I sat next to Finn, who kissed me on my cheek sweetly.

"Wow this is just too much," Burt praised towards Carole and me.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Rachel here and of course everyone else who brought a dish with them," Carole remarked, holding my hand and squeezing it lightly. "Ok so why don't we go around and say what we're thankful for?"

"I'll go first," Kurt volunteered. "I'm grateful for the designer clothes I _know_ I got for Christmas and my loving boyfriend."

Blaine smiled at him then went next. "I'm grateful to just be here with you guys."

"I'm grateful for all the toys Santa brought me!" Stacie squealed.

"Yeah," Stevie agreed. All the adults laughed at how cute they were.

"I'm thankful for having a job and having stability," Sam's dad, Dwight explained.

"And for our children," Sam's mom, Mary added.

"For my husband and little star," my daddy said as my other dad clinked his glass with him.

"I agree with that," he happily said.

"I'm thankful for a healthy and peaceful year of marriage," Carole said.

"I'm grateful for having Carole here keep me on my diet so I can live as long as I can," Burt explained.

"I'm thankful for my friends, family and Charlie, my gorgeous girlfriend" he smiled towards Charlie, slipping his hand in hers. "What about you?" he asked her.

"Um…" she looked around the room, thinking of something to say. "I'm thankful for…being apart of something so very special. I haven't been apart of something so warm and loving for a long time," she choked on some of her words.

"I'm thankful for my family of course, old and new friends and my amazing girlfriend, who opened my eyes to a world of possibilities," Finn said as Rachel leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm grateful for all of you because you all are such a big part of my life especially Finn, who has made me realize how incredibly lucky I am. I truly hope we have many more of these gatherings in the future," I finished, looking to Carole, who looked like she was on the verge of tears when she raised her glass.

"Cheers to the HudMelBerryEvans clan and of course with the addition of Charlie," she voiced as everyone raised his or her glass along with her.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted before digging in on this amazing dinner.

**Glee!**

"Is it time to open presents!" Stevie asked impatiently as we all finished dessert.

"Yes Stevie it's time to open gifts." Mary

"Yay," Stevie and Stacie

Everyone walked into the living room and situated themselves. Kurt, Blaine, the kids, Finn and I sat on the floor. I snuggled bin between Finn's legs as he wrapped his arms around me. My fathers sat on the couch next to Charlie and Sam. Carole sat on the armrest of the one-seater couch Burt was sitting on and Mary and Dwight were sitting on the loveseat.

"Ok so we have a family tradition every year on who's Santa and this year it's Kurt's turn."

"Yes finally! Ok Blaine here's your gift."

Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening his gift, which was a brand new scarf and light blue Ray Bans. Blaine picked out his gift to him as Kurt quickly snatched it, wasting no time in opening it. "Omg! Blaine you shouldn't have!"

"What's that?" Finn asked not knowing what the rave about shoes was.

"They're beige Gucci Guccisima GG Canvas Lace-Up designer shoes Finn."

We all laughed at Kurt's flare for being dramatic then he continued to pass out the gifts. Stacie and Stevie got mostly dolls and games. Sam got them gift cards to spend wherever they wanted. Sam's parents got him the new Xbox that he couldn't wait to play at home and he got his parents certificates to a fancy restaurant by where they leave. Mary got Dwight a new tool set and he got her Chanel, her favorite perfume. I got my daddies five of their favorite Fred Astaire films and they both got each other gift cards to their favorite stores. My daddies got me a necklace with an apple that represented NYC and got Finn a new vest jacket. Finn got my daddies cigars and their favorite scotch with the help of Burt getting them for him. Finn and Kurt got Carole and Burt a digital picture frame. Carole gave Burt the latest tools for the shop. Burt gave Carole a new kitchen set. Carole and Burt gave Finn new boots because he ruined his old ones at work and gave Kurt a designer messenger bag then they gave me a new animal sweater. "Oh thank you," I cried, hugging each of them.

"No problem sweetie. Finn told us you're very into these type of sweaters."

Kurt heavily sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thanks Carole I was trying to get to NOT wear those ugly sweaters," he whined.

"Oh hush Kurt. You know you like it," I teased, earning another eye roll.

I gave Sam the limited edition of Star Wars, Burt and Carole a digital camera that went with the frame, Kurt a yearlong supply of hair products, and Blaine a pair of boxing gloves. Kurt gave Finn a signed jersey from his favorite football player, Eli Manning, Sam tickets to Avatar on Ice and a pack of chapstick because that's what he really wanted and gave me a beautiful dress that definitely wasn't me. Blaine gave Finn and Sam different colored plaid shirts and me gold star knee socks. Finn gave Kurt and Blaine two tickets to the local theater's musical. Sam gave Blaine, Kurt, Finn and I certificates for a free dinner and dessert at Breadstixs. Finn gave Sam the latest video game, which I don't care much for but they were talking about playing online together tomorrow. Charlie got Kurt and Blaine got video cams so they could video chat when Kurt was in NYC. She got all our parents a hundred dollar American Express gift cards as well. Kurt picked up a present and walked towards Charlie. Her mouth hung opened in surprise. "For me?" she asked clearly not expecting any gifts.

I laughed. "Of course silly. Open it," I urged.

When she opened it, she stared down at the present for a while. "What's this?" she asked speechless.

"It's something from all of us. The necklace is from Blaine and I," Kurt explained as she lifted the heart shaped necklace filled with diamonds gently in her hand. She traced it once before putting it back in the box and taking out the gift, a charm bracelet with a music note already attached to it, Finn and I bought her.

"That's from Finn and I," I claimed. She looked at me, tears threatening to come down as she nodded and smiled.

"Rachel, Finn this is perfect. Thank you," she expressed before getting up and hugging us tightly. "Here," she rushed, taking grabbing a bag and box from behind the couch. She handed the box to Finn and me the bag. I opened it to reveal a signed album and poster from Barbara Streisand.

"H…how did you get this?" I asked truly touched. This was by far the best gift ever.

"No way!" Finn shouted in excitement. I looked over to see Finn playing with red sticks. "How did you get Neil Peart to sign these?"

She shrugged. "To answer you're questions I found them on eBay. The competitors were pretty challenging but they were no match for me," she stated nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"This is amazing thank you," I voiced, hugging her again then Finn hugged her.

"Yeah I'm never putting these down," Finn said, smiling his lopsided grin while he threw his arm over my shoulders. I leaned into him, watching her give Sam his gift. He revealed a white gold Michael Kor's watch. "Charlie…"

"Don't. I saw it and it remained me of you so I had to get it," she said before Sam's lips crashed onto hers.

They broke apart with Sam caressing her cheek. "I have your present but it has to wait for later."

She shook her head. "It's ok because just being with you here is all I ever wanted," she happily sighed.

While they were having their moment, I looked up at Finn and smiled when I caught from staring lovingly at me. "I love you," I professed.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

I jumped up from my comfortable position. "Good because I got you something," I cheerfully said as I grabbed the bag from behind the tree. I reached in and pulled out his leathermen jacket. "I couldn't just let you be the only guy in school without his jacket and I know how much you love it because you earned it," I finished then he roared in laughter. Everyone in the room looked at him confused or as if he was crazy. "What's so funny?" I asked amused by his behavior.

"I…I'm laughing because I got you this," he said pulling a box out of his pocket.

I gasped when he opened it. It was the earrings I pawned so I could give back to the homeless. They were just as beautiful as I first saw them. I looked back up at Finn. "But…"

"I went back and got them because even though what you did was awesome and you're awesome these rightfully belong to you."

I giggled. "I guess great minds think alike," I said before jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly not aware of the thumbs up he shot at Charlie and the wink he shot him back.

**That's the end of this chapter. Good? Bad? Please review. I only have one more part of christmas for this story. I would've ended it with part three but I had more to write like Charlie's interaction with Sam's mom and what Sam's gift to Charlie is. Hope everyone has a great rest of the week and I'll be sure to update sometime next week. **


	16. Gleeful Christmas Part 4

**Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people, some ideas, settings or anything FOX related except Charlie, Taylor and any other future characters.**

**Sam POV: **

"So Charlotte right?" my mom asked, putting her coffee cup down. Kurt went out with Blaine, Steve and Stacie were by the tree playing with their toys while the rest of us had coffee and dessert.

"Yes but people call me Charlie," she explained before finishing her slice of cake.

My mom nodded, placing her coffee down on the coaster. "So why aren't you with you're family on Christmas?"

The room fell silent as everyone started to play close attention to the conversation. I choked on my milk, stiffened and sat up. "Mom," I hissed through my teeth.

She shrugged. "What it's just a question," she innocently said to me then looked to Charlie. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"No it's ok Mrs. Evans," Charlie replied as she squeezed my hand and gave me an 'it's fine' smile that oddly comforted me. I relaxed and threw my arm over her shoulder. "My dad is away on a business trip and my step mom is in Brazil with her family."

My mom raised her eyebrow. "Stepmother?"

"Yes ma'am my mother died when I was nine. It was just me and my dad until he remarried when I was twelve." I stared at her briefly shocked. I didn't know that about her mother. Come to think of it, I didn't know much about her life before she came here. She never talked about it and when I asked she would cleverly change the subject. I rubbed the side of her arm then she glanced at me and she gave me a small smile.

"Oh I'm very sorry."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans."

There was a few seconds of silence before my mom spoke up again. "Well why aren't you with your stepmother?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "We just don't see eye to eye and I doubt she really wanted me to go with her anyway." She smiled at Finn. "Finn saved me from being home alone on Christmas."

My mom's face turned grim. "That's very unfortunate but I still think people should be with at least someone from their family. I bet she misses you terribly. Sam remember that Quinn girl? She was nice and always was a family orientated type of girl," she finished. Almost everyone's eyes widened or mouth hung open.

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just creating conversation. Whatever happened to that girl anyway?"

"That's enough!" I shot up from my seat, making her flinch and everyone jump a little.

She looked between my dad, who had his head down, rubbing his eyes tiredly and me. "I…I'm sorry…"

I sat back down, glaring at how rude she was being. Everyone looked around awkward and probably shocked at how my mom was acting. I looked to my dad, pleading him to help me out. He coughed, sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees. "So you're only Spanish Charlie?"

Charlie cautiously glanced at my mom then back to my dad. "No my dad is half black and Puerto Rican and my mom was Colombian so it's more like fifty percent Colombian, twenty-five percent black and Puerto Rican."

"Nice job son. You're lucky to have got yourself a beautiful girl with some Latina flavor," he empathized on Latina, earning a few laughs and instantly calming the room from the previous conversation.

"Dad," I said too embarrassed to look at her until she squeezed my hand. I looked up and our eyes locked as I grinned.

"It's me who's lucky," I softly stated, getting lost in her eyes. We broke eye contact when my father coughed.

"What does you're father do sweetheart?" he asked.

"He's a pilot. He travels a lot and hardly sees me but it's a job he loves so if he's happy I'm happy," she quickly responded as if that was rehearsed but I let it go.

"Ahh," Hiram excitedly expressed, shifting his glass of scotch from one hand to another. "That sounds exciting. How did you end up here?"

Everyone perked up in interest as well as all eyes were on Charlie. "I use to live in California before I've lived here. When my dad landed in Columbus for a couple of days, he was driving and his car broke down here in Lima. He stayed while he got his car fixed and seemed fond of Lima because it was charming and was safer than Cali so he moved my stepmother and me here."

"Oh? So I've met your father before then?" Burt asked.

Charlie shrugged then nodded. "Most likely if you're the only mechanic shop," she joked, causing most of the adults to chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you're here with us sweetie," Carole genuinely said while cleaning off the coffee table with Burt in tow helping.

"No thank you Mrs. Hummel and Mr. Hummel for letting me into your lovely home," Charlie politely remarked.

"Oh sweetie it's Carole."

"Yeah kiddo just Burt and our door is always open to you."

Charlie widely smiled as she leaned into me. I hugged her tighter then kissed her head. "You want to get out of here?" I quietly whispered into her ear as everyone talked amongst themselves. She looked up at me and gazed into my eyes for a second before her beautiful appeared, telling me the answer I needed. We got up and said our thanks and goodbyes before I grabbed Charlie's leather jacket as she put on her white knitted beret. I grabbed her hand and led her outside.

**Charlie POV:**

I giggled as Sam led me to my surprise with his hands preventing me from seeing where I was going. "Are we there yet?" I asked, filled with excitement.

He chuckled. "Almost."

I groaned, earning another chuckle from him. When we left Finn's house, I've been trying to think where we could've been going. The car ride didn't take long so it shouldn't have been that far. As we treaded through the snow, I thought of all the possible surprises he could come up with but none of them had to deal with outside.

"We're here," he whispered, removing his hands from my eyes and snapping me out of my thoughts. I blink a couple of times so my eyes could adjust to the darkness.

"I can't…" Suddenly the lights came on and music started to play. It was an outdoor ice rink. It was beautifully decorated with white lights along the border and poles while the rest of the lights hung on neighboring trees. Against the old log benches were two pairs of ice skates and Sam stood by the switch grinning at me. "See, " I finished.

"You like it?" he asked after he noticed I was speechless.

"Like it?" I scoffed. "How about love it," I expressed, jumping into his arms in excitement.

I eagerly kissed him as he smiled into the kiss. When we broke apart, we leaned our foreheads against each other. "Here," he said, holding a pair of skates in front of me. "Rachel helped me with what size skates you were and she told me that you loved skating at the Rockefeller Center in the winter all the time."

He led me to the bench and we sat as we put on our skates. "So this was the big surprise?"

He shrugged while pulling me with him towards the rink. "Half of it," he mysteriously replied.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously then beamed at him. He lost his balance once he got on the ice but I held tightly onto his arms. I threw my head back while laughing whole-heartedly at his clumsiness. "Do you even know how to skate?"

His face turned red as he tried to stand up straight. "No…not really."

I pulled him out to the center. "That's ok I'll teach you."

He shook his head, letting go of my hand. "No go," he insisted as he leaned on the border. "I want to see you in action." I laughed but obeyed, skating backwards. Winter Wonderland gently played in the background as I glided back and forth. I went into an arabesque then axel jump and a jump sequence. I did a couple of more jumps then did a sit spin, transforming into a simple spin once I stood up. When I finished, I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. I didn't even realize where I was until I heard Sam clapping behind me. I turned to see him look at me with admiration. "That was amazing," he said completely blown away.

I skated back to him, reaching for his hand. "Thank you." I gave him a peck on the lips. "Now you're turn," I breathed against his rosy cold cheek. I started skating again with him in tow until he loss his balance again and was started to fall bringing me down with him. He gripped on me so that I would land on him so he could break my fall.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I asked worried when I heard him groan in pain. For a moment, he stared at me then roared in laughter. I realized that he was fine and joined in. Our laughter ceased when he placed some hair behind my ear then dragged his hand down my face as I leaned into his touch.

"I love you," he admitted. I felt my eye widen. Did he just say what I think he said? I never had someone other then my parents say that to me but when he said it, it sounded right and made me having all these intense feelings inside. Was what I felt for him love too? I knew we were dating but was I ready to be in such an emotionally committed relationship? I knew that when we were in different classes, I couldn't wait for time to fly by so I could see him. I knew that every time I saw him, whatever I horrible thing I was dealing with melted away by his smile. I knew that he was the one person who has made me happier since my mom's death.

I studied his facial features, committing his gorgeous green eyes, round cheeks, dirty blond hair that was sticking out of his beanie and my favorite part of his face; his lips to memory. It then hit me that I am in love with him. "I love you too," I confidently stated before he leaned in and kissed me with fieriness.

We broke apart then he moved his hand into his pocket. "Good because what I'm about to do would be awkward if you freaked out," he nervously said, pulling out f a tiny black box. I gasped; staring at the box like that was the present itself. Sam chuckled. "Well open it," he insisted. I took the box as I still laid on top of him and opened it.

I looked at him, shocked to see an infinity symbol ring with forever on one loop and always on the other inscribed on it. "What is this?"

He took the ring out of the box, holding it between us. "It's a promise ring. It's my promise to you that whenever we get into a fight I won't go to bed without talking to you or mad at you. If we're apart, I'll never forget to talk to you everyday. I'll always love you, be faithful to you, respect you and be the man you need and deserve," he explained as he slipped it on my finger.

I grinned so hard my cheeks were hurting while holding up my hand, eyeing the beautiful ring. "Sam…this is the best gift ever. I love you." We kissed again before I got up, helping him up and dragging him along to the bench. "Come on," I said, taking off my skates.

He grinned when I led him back to his truck. "Where are we going?"

I turned around, gripped onto his jacket, kissed him eagerly as I leaned back on his truck. I moved my lips together when we broke apart, trying to savor his kiss. "I want to go that bed and breakfast in town."

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

I giggled at how adorable he was being then turned serious. "Because I have one more gift to give you on Christmas," I hinted, hoping he got what I meant.

He must have because his eyes widened before a smile extended across his face. "You mean…" I nodded then got into his truck. I lightly laughed when he ran around, quickly got into his truck and started his car. "What are we waiting for then?" he questioned lively.

**Good? Bad? Please review! Next chapter is focusing on New Years Eve and plenty of drama will be coming up. Also I can't believe Glee is almost over until September...I'm going to miss it so much and tuesdays episode was absolute perfection that brought tears to my eyes. Can't wait until next week for the season finale! Anyway hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Peace and love ^_^**


	17. Tragedy Strikes Twice

**Hey guys! I'm back! Ok so I've been kinda upset about the season finale of glee and hope that Finchel will get back together quick in season four or I will just die! Anyway since that happened, I decided to write this chapter as angsty. We can't always have fluff lol. Ok so this chapter happened as a dream with the same chapters in it and all. This chapter is the reason I thought up this whole story and the story line. I was getting very impatient not reaching this chapter yet and when it finally came time to write it, I didn't want it to end. The songs used are: Cry by Kelly Clarkson but sung by Charlie/Cataleya, Cough Syrup by The Young Giants and Bust Your Window by Jazmine Sullivan. I know Rachel sung Cry in an episode but I'm coming up with a different song when the time comes to find out about NYADA. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything FOX related.**

**Puck POV:**

It was a few days after Christmas and everyone was chatting or chilling in the kitchen at Santana's house.

"Listen up guys I got something to say," I said, trying to get everyone's attention but it wasn't working. People were either talking about the chick flick that Berry chose, eating pizza or giving pedicures and gossiping. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch, frowning.

Charlie, who was cuddled up next to Sam, lifted his wrist to check the time. "I gotta go."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "What? Why? I didn't even announce our big plans for New Years together," I pleaded.

She shook her head. "Sorry I can't. I'm going away with my dad. He's making it up to me for not being here on Christmas."

"When will you be back?" Rachel asked from Finn's lap.

"I'll be back when school starts up again," she explained, getting up with Sam following her.

"That sucks babe. I'm going to miss you."

She frowned then threw her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you too." She leaned in and kissed him. What was a kiss turned into a mini makeout session between them. I coughed to get their attention. They broke apart and looked at all our amused faces. "Anyway have to go shopping with my stepmother," she groaned. Wish me luck!"

Everyone snickered or chuckled and said their goodbyes as she hugged each one of us. She kissed Sam briefly before leaving.

When the door closed, Quinn looked at me. "So what is this big plan you have Puck?" she asked not too sure of what the plans I came up with.

I smirked and sat at the edge of the couch. "Ok now that I have _everyone's_ attention," I directed to Sam, who was already on his phone, probably texting Charlie; so whipped. "I signed us all up for this cool job on New Years Eve."

Everyone groaned or shook their head. "I'm going to ends you Puckerman because I don't do working especially on New Years Eve," Santana snapped as she filed her nails.

"Santana's right. I expected some awesome party," Finn, who looked bummed, inputted.

"No listen guys this is great because we're going to get paid three hundred and since we're down one person we might get paid three fifty each."

Everyone's mouth hung opened. "What?" Kurt squeaked.

"That's dope man," Artie said as he high-fived me.

Rachel got up from lying on Finn's lap. "That sounds impractical, Noah. What is the job _exactly_?" she questioned, sounding skeptical.

"All we have to do is be waiters for a fancy party in that mansion on the hill. Some rich guy and his family are throwing a snooty party and needed workers," I explained, earning a few smiles and claps.

"I always wondered what it looked like in that house," Mercedes added to the conversation but more to Kurt.

"Who are the people that work there?" Tina asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know…R…Reyes! That's it the Reyes family. They have a daughter but she goes to Caramel High, I think. So you guys in?" I looked at Santana then Rachel, the two hardest people to get on board with my plans.

Santana shrugged. "Easy money why not. What do you think Berry?"

Rachel looked at Finn, who grinned and nodded at her. She heavily sighed. "Ok Noah." She smiled when everyone cheered and agreed along with her.

Yeah I know I'm the best and everyone should be kissing my feet thanking me right about now. I let everyone talk about the party as I thought about how many hot cougar chicks I would meet there.

**New Years Eve:**

**Sam POV:**

I was thinking about Charlie as I fixed my black blazer. Puck said it was a requirement to wear back and white suits like waiters wear in the movies.

"This is so exciting!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little kid heading to Disney. Finn smiled at her cuteness without taking his eyes off the road. "I mean a real ball with beautiful dresses and music and dancing."

I chuckled. "Rachel we're just going to wait on these people, not be a part of it."

She stuck out her tongue at me, childish. "I know that Samuel," she said in a duh tone. "I'm just excited to be a part of something so elegant and glamorous. It'll be great practice for when I'm a tony winning Broadway actress."

"Relax Rach. We live in Lima. I don't think it's as classy as you're expecting," Finn tried to reason with her.

She crossed her arms, sat back and pouted, keeping quiet for the first time the rest of the ride.

**Glee!**

"Wow," Finn whispered as we walked into the back door of the mansion.

Rachel wore a smug face, holding Finn's hand. "Told you so," she sang, grabbing my hand as well and dragging us toward the group surrounding a blonde lady carrying a clipboard.

She glared at us. "Finally the last of you are here," she stated with bitterness. We all whispered our sorry's as she continued to give us our tasks for the night.

**Glee!**

We were all scattered around the ballroom, serving the guest orderves. I was still overwhelmed by the house with the double staircase, which split from the balcony, the stage, which held an orchestra playing classical music, how high the ceiling was and the crystal chandelier hanging from above. Rachel was right, this is a classy ball, where people wore beautiful dresses, expensive jewelry and tuxedoes.

"Attention," a short semi bald man said from the end of the staircase. The conversations and music quieted down, granting him attention. "I would like to introduce you to your hosts Mr. William Alejandro Reyes and Mrs. Carmen Maria Reyes." A man with grayish black hair slicked back entered the room and walked down the stairs with a woman, who looked at least seven years younger than him, on his arm. The woman, who wore a long black elegant dress, looked cold yet kept a smile that didn't look real on her face. When they reached the bottom, they walked around and greeted their guest.

"And their lovely daughter Cataleya Alejandra Reyes," he announced, revealing…Charlie? I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Charlie wearing a red ball gown and her hair placed in a bun with loose curls framing her beautiful face. I scanned the room to see the group close by, all wearing the same shock expression.

With her distant look and small smile, she slowly walked down the stairs to her escort, who looked like a douche with gelled back hair. When he reached for her hand, he placed a kiss on the back of it, causing anger to boil inside me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Finn trying to calm me down.

"Oh my gaga is that Jazmine Sullivan," Kurt gushed. We all looked to the stage to see the orchestra moving back so the singer can have the spotlight.

"That's my idol!" Mercedes added. When she started singing, couples circled "Charlie," her partner and her parent's and began ballroom dancing. I can't believe she lied to me! To all of us! I took Finn's hand off my shoulder and started to walk towards her.

I heard Rachel distantly whisper my name, trying to stop me but anger just consumed me, motivating me to keep going.

_**I bust the windows out your car,  
>and no, it didn't mend my broken heart.<br>I'll probably always have these ugly scars,  
>But right now, I don't care about that part<strong>_

Our eyes met when the guy twirled her. She immediately tensed and a frown permanently graced her face. Her wide eyes kept on me every step I took towards her.

_**I bust the windows out your car,  
>After I saw you laying next to her.<br>I didn't wanna but I took my turn.  
>I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn.<strong>_

I tapped the guy's shoulder, making him turn around.

"May I cut in?" I sternly said. He eyed me in like I was a peasant but eventually nodded and moved aside. Charlie looked at me speechless as I gripped her hand firmly and pulled her tightly to me, dancing the same tango routine as the other dancers.

_**I must admit it helped a little bit,  
>To think of how you'd feel when you saw it.<br>I didn't know that I had that much strength,  
>But I'm glad you see what happens when…<strong>_

We kept quiet for a while as we danced. "Sam…" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Don't," I firmly stated, dipping her as her hand extended out and I lifted her leg gripping her thigh then pulled her assertively back up. I felt her wince at how harsh I was being but I didn't care. We moved our heads from left to right before I twirled her, putting her back to me as I placed a hand on her head and lowered her.

**Cataleya POV:**

When I got back up, he twirled me again, leaving me out there for a while then back in forcefully. I looked around nervous and first saw Finn, who looked equally nervous. Rachel was next to him with an indifferent face then like dominoes I saw the others, who have a mixture of being pissed at me and memorized by the Jazmine Sullivan.

_**You see you can't just play with people's feelings,  
>Tell them you love them and don't mean it.<br>You'll probably say that it was juvenile,  
>But I think that I deserve to smile.<strong>_

"Who are you?" he asked.

I glanced up at him then back to the other dancers. "Sam…"

"Who are you?" he grinded through his teeth. He twirled me around, pulled me back in then I kicked to my left side high before leaning it on my other leg as he did a lunge to the right with me in tow.

I sighed. "Cataleya Reyes. Daughter of William Reyes, the national and international business man, who is the top boss of most employees here in this town and deed owner of Lima and many other towns like where your parents live."

He kept quiet then brought me back into the tango position. Our faces were inches apart as our breaths hit each other but his face looked so stern as we whirled around the floor.

_**I bust the windows out your car.  
>You know I did it cause I left my mark.<br>Wrote my initials with a crowbar,  
>And then I drove up into the dark.<strong>_

"You lied to me and my friends," he. I pushed away from him, keeping one hand on his chest then lower with my right leg coming out then back in when he grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry. You don't understand but if you let me explain…"

He shook his head and I stopped talking.

_**I bust the windows out your car.  
>You should feel lucky that was all I did.<br>After five whole years of this bull****.  
>Gave you all of me and you played with it.<strong>_

I tried to compose myself and not cry but I could hear the hurt in his voice. He dripped me again then we circled around in the same spot, our eyes never leaving each other. I kicked to the side of him then we both lunged backwards slowly with our hands holding each other tightly. When we rose, we pressed ourselves together as I threw my arm around his neck and he placed it around my waist, closing the space between us as we circled around.

_**I must admit it helped a little bit,  
>To think of how you'd feel when you saw it.<br>I didn't know that I had that much strength,  
>But I'm glad you see what happens when…<strong>_

I don't know if it was the tension or the feeling like this was the end of us that made this dance all the more important. If he refused to listen to me, I expressed and showed to him I was the same person he fell in love with.

_**You see you can't just play with people's feelings.  
>Tell them you love them and don't mean it.<br>You probably say that it was juvenile,  
>But I think that I deserve to smile.<strong>_

He pulled me out and twirled me back in before dipping me as the song ended.

_**I bust the windows out your car…**_

We just stayed in that position, our eyes intensely looking into each other.

"Cataleya," my father's voice snapped us out of our stare. Sam raised me back up and let go of my hands. I looked at my father, stepmother and Dean skeptically observing us. "Who's this?" my father asked.

"A friend…" I said with uncertainty, not chancing a glance at Sam. "A friend from school," I firmly confirmed.

Carmen scoffed. "Isn't he the help? Anyway it's very impolite of you to leave you're boyfriend." She smirked towards Sam and I wanted nothing more to do then slap her. I opened my mouth to say something but Sam spoke first.

"Your right ma'am. I should go back to serving."

I frowned, watching him walk away. "Sam…" I heard my voice crack but he didn't look back. I was about to follow him when Dean caught my arm.

"Let him go Cat. It would be rude to leave your mother's party for some worker," he commanded with a bit of amusement about Sam. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"I can decide what's best for me." I turned to my father. "Papa I have to go but I'll be back."

He looked at me briefly then nodded as he flicked his hand to leave. I smiled appreciatively then quickly left after Sam.

"I'm a huge of you. I even sung your song in my Glee club," I heard Mercedes gush. I looked to see her and Kurt, getting their napkins signed by Jazmine Sullivan. I ran into Finn and Rachel.

"Guys where did Sam go?" I said a little out of breath.

Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm sorry do we know you?" she snapped at me.

"Rachel," Finn tried to reason with but she quickly walked away, glaring at me and hurt. I frowned, thinking of how I affected everyone and had to make it right after I talked to Sam. Finn watched Rachel leave then looked back at me. "He left not to long ago so you'll probably catch him outside."

I smiled, happy to see Finn wasn't as mad as everyone else was. "Thank you," I said, lifting up my dress a bit and rushing outside.

"Sam!" I screamed when I saw him walking down the pathway.

"Leave me alone."

I caught up to him, reaching for his hand. "Sam, please let me explain."

"NO! You lied and you knew I had problems trusting people because of what happened with Quinn! You're friend? Were you that embarrass to say I was your boyfriend?"

"I know but I was going to tell you. Wait was?" I asked confused, hoping he didn't mean what I think it meant.

He turned around with wide blood shot teary eyes. "Yes was! And when? When were you going to tell me? When school started? Summer vacation? When you left to college and broke up with me?"

"I don't even know who you are," he said, combing his fingers through his hair in frustration.

I quietly touched him then cupped his cheeks. "I'm still the girl you fell in love with."

"No," he whispered, looking down at the ground. "You were. We're done because I can never be with a liar."

When he said that, I instantly felt my heart break as I let go of him and let him walk away. For the first time since my mother's death, I felt water coming down my cheeks. I touched it in shock and realized I was crying. I turned around to see Finn walking down the path, looking equally down. He opened his arms as I walked with heavy feet into them. He tightly hugged me while stroked my back. "It's going to be alright," he quietly murmured, causing me to silently sob into his suit.

We stood there for what seemed like forever before I started calming down. I stopped crying but tightly held on to Finn like a lifeline.

**No One's POV:**

Cataleya felt lost so she did the only thing that made her feel better; sing.

_**If anyone asks,  
>I'll tell them we both just moved on.<strong>_

Tears gently rolled down her face as she continued to sing while embracing Finn.

_**When people all stare,  
>I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.<strong>_

The scene cut to her walking down the hall on the first day back at school. She looked like hell with her dark circles, puffy eyes and wild hair but she didn't notice the people whispering amongst each other about her.

_**Whenever I see you,  
>I'll swallow my pride<br>And bite my tongue.  
>Pretend I'm okay with it all,<br>Act like there's nothing wrong.**_

Her eyes flickered towards Sam, who was talking to Rachel and Kurt. When he saw her, his facial expressions turned grim. He turned back to talking to Rachel and Kurt, ignoring Cataleya. Her eyes shifted back to the floor as she passed by her ex boyfriend and former friends.

_**Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry…**_

_**If anyone asks,  
>I'll tell them we just grew apart.<strong>_

She walked by Taylor and other cheerleader, who purposely bumped into her and on even slammed into so hard she knocked into a set of locker. They all snickered as they left but Cataleya didn't care anymore about anyone.

_**What do I care,  
>If they believe me or not.<strong>_

She rounded the corner to find the hockey team with big gulps in their hands. The evil glint in their eyes told her what they were about to do.

"You don't have your uniform on nor do you have your little loser friends to rescue you anymore," Rick spat.

She didn't have the energy to fight anymore so she closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was someone saying I heard you like cherry before she felt a ting of cold slushie oozing down her hair, over her face and down her shirt. They drenched her with cherry slushie, dropped the cups by her feet and left laughing at how she looked.

_**Whenever I feel,  
>You're memory is breaking my heart.<strong>_

The scene fades and cuts to her in her cheerios uniform singing in front of the glee club. She stared at Sam as she sung every line, hoping he'd forgive her or at least feel some type of sympathy towards her.

_**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all.  
>Act like there's nothing wrong.<strong>_

The song started becoming fast pace for the next verse as her voice rose with each line.

_**I'm talking in circles.  
>I'm lying, they know it.<br>Why won't this just all go away!**_

**Cataleya POV:**

As I sung the last line of that verse, a tear fell down my face. The song perfectly suited this situation and I hoped everyone felt the pain I've been going through since New Years. The song was coming to an end as the pace became slower. I sung the last verse softly.

_**Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry!**_

_**Cry…**_

The last word was barely a whisper when I choked and couldn't finish. I scanned to the room to see what people thought. Mr. Schue slowly started to clap then Finn, Blaine and Quinn cautiously followed after.

"That was bullshit." Santana remarked from the back of the choir room.

"Santana." Mr. Schue sternly warned her.

"What you expect us to forgive you after you lied to us? For all we know you hang with the enemy and probably have been ratting us out to them. You don't even deserve to wear that uniform," she spat bitterly towards me, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Enough Santana!" Finn yelled, making everyone turn to him in surprise.

"Screw you Hudson. I can't believe you actually feel sorry for her."

"Listen I came to McKinley because it was different. There was no snobby people, not many rich people, just people who liked you for who you are and not the status or money you have," I explained.

Santana rolled her eyes and she laid back in her chair.

"Point is we can't trust you," Puck said neither mad nor sad.

"You don't belong here with us losers," Mercedes added.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement before turning to me. "Rats aren't allowed."

"Guys…" Blaine tried to defend me.

I raised my hand for him to stop. "It's ok Blaine. Don't."

"Do you all want me gone?" I asked defensive.

I looked to Sam and Rachel, who hadn't spoken. Sam looked away from me as Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe I trusted you."

I nodded understanding that I was clearly not wanted. "You know what you're right." I took off my necklace from Kurt and Blaine, dropping it to the floor then the bracelet from Santana, Brittany and Quinn, repeating the same action as the necklace then the charm bracelet from Finn and Rachel and promise ring from Sam. Lastly, I stripped to my sports bra and black boy shorts, dropping them into the pile of gifts from my former friends. Everyone's eyes widen but I was too hurt and angry to care. I stormed out the room and headed to my car.

**Quinn POV:**

When she Finn got up in front of us. "I can't believe you guys especially you Rachel."

Her mouth hung open. "I'm sorry did I lie to you? No so don't try to spin this on me, Finn Hudson."

He kept his mouth in a grim line while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm just saying that Cat lied and she feels really bad about it. I don't think she would've lied to help the enemy or intentionally hurt us. Almost everyone in this room is a hypocrite because most of you have screwed up big time but in the end we ended up forgiving each other. How's Cat different?" he asked and no one talked. Some frowned letting what Finn said sink in.

I know I screwed up worst than Charlie…I mean Cataleya but everyone from the glee club forgave me and even helped me on the right path. Finn was right. Why shouldn't Cat get the same second chance we all got? I quietly got up and left to find Cat.

I spotted her heading towards her motorcycle when I reached the parking lot. I yelled her name as I ran to catch up with her. She turned around and waited for me, looking confused. "What do you want Quinn?" she tiredly asked.

"I'm sorry for the way everyone is acting and I think it's unfair that they won't give you a second chance. Finn is inside defending you with Blaine by his side, yelling at the rest of the club for not being as understanding as we thought they were. A small smile appeared on her face when she nodded. A gust of wind blew, causing both of us to shiver. "You must be cold," I stated more than questioned. She nodded again. I reached for her hand and pulled her to follow me. "Come on I'll give you a ride home. You would freeze to death on that motorcycle with what you're wearing."

When we got into my car, I quickly turned on the heater. "Thanks…for everything," she gratefully said.

I smiled at her before pulling off. "No problem." I turned on the radio and found my favorite station as rain began to pour heavily down.

"I love this song," Cataleya softly said, leaning against the window. I nodded and left it on until the song ended.

**Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
>I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue, oh<br>These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart, oh, oh oh  
>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh oh<strong>

My phone began to vibrate a lot so I checked, who it was.

**If I could find a way to see this straight,  
>I'd run away to some fortune<br>That I should have found by now.**

I saw it was from Santana, Tina, Puck and Mercedes all asking where I went. I opened Tina's thinking she would be the easier of the bunch to explain the situation to and started typing.

**And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
>Restore life the way it should be.<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down.**

When I pressed send, that's when everything flashed before my eyes. First, I heard Cataleya scream 'watch out!' and I looked up to see a bright light then everything went dark.

**No one's POV:**

**One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh.**

It was dead silent except for the sound of the car radio playing and the horn as Quinn laid lifeless on the wheel and Cataleya, who forgot to wear a seat belt, laid half in the car and half spewed out on the hood of the car.

**One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh.**

**Good? Bad? Please review! I rushed a little for this chapter so I'll be going back to read it and fix things but your opinions matter and are very much welcomed! Hope everyone has a great week! ^_^**


	18. Forgotten Memory and Hospital Visits

**Here's another chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I've been busy doing different kinds of hobbies. Hope you like this chapter. I know it's short but this was suppose to be added to the last chapter. Instead I wanted to end the last chapter differently. This isn't my favorite chapter but it has equal importance in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related or from FOX except Charlie/Cataleya, Taylor and other present/future characters and ideas.**

**Mr. Schue POV:**

I walked towards the choir room with a heavy heart, thinking on how was I going to explain to the kids the news I received this morning. I thought teaching was the hardest part of my day but this seemed much worse. The bell rang, signaling I was late as I saw the door to the choir room and heard the chatting and laughter coming from the room. As I walked into the room, I avoided any eye contact and placed my suitcase on the piano.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said from behind me. "I think since we're about two months away from Regionals, we should work on a set list. Now since we didn't feature my voice at Sectionals, I came up with a couple of songs I would love to sing for my solo at Regionals," she went on. I leaned on the piano, looked up to the ceiling as she continued and let a breath I've held in for a while.

"Rachel," I firmly stated, cutting her off. "Now is not the time."

"But Mr. Schue, if we want to win…"

"Rachel!" I shouted, causing Rachel to flinch and everyone else to stare at me with wide eyes. I closed my eyes for a second then sighed heavily. "Please sit down," I asked calmly as I gestured her back to her seat.

She quietly went back to her seat next to Kurt as I jumped to sit on the piano. I looked at each of their confused or feared faces as I leaned on my knees. "Guys I have some news," I said in a mournful tone. "There's been an accident," I paused as everyone looked at the only two empty seats in the room.

"Quinn was in an accident," I explained.

"What about Cataleya? Her motorcycles still in the parking lot since yesterday," Finn said, looking very worried.

Santana snorted in a laugh. "She probably got a ride from her limo drive," she remarked.

"Santana enough," I warned. "I don't think she was with Quinn. I only got word that Quinn was in the car. She's in the hospital now. The doctor said that she has a minor concussion and banged up her legs badly."

"I'm sure Cataleya is all right, Finn," Blaine said, trying to comfort Finn.

"Can we go see her?" Mercedes asked quietly.

I nodded. "Instead of having Glee club today, we could go see Quinn," I offered to which everyone agreed.

**Rachel POV:**

Finn's truck came to a halt when he parked in front of the hospital. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Finn and I have been fighting since the whole Cataleya thing. We are still together but we were playing the silent game. I couldn't bring myself to start talking because I was still mad at him for taking Cat's side. I glanced at him and frowned. I missed talking to him and just being us. A part of me said I was right to be mad at him until he apologized and the other said stop being so stupidly immature and fix this. I looked up at the hood, internally groaned then turned to him.

"Finn…"

"Rachel…"

We said simultaneously, stared at each other silently then bursted out in laughter. Once the laughter died, I became serious again. "I'm sorry," I caved.

He flashed me a dimpled grin. "I'm sorry too."

I shook my head. "No I was being stubborn and didn't really listen to what you had to say."

"Well you can be stubborn." I gaped as I lightly punched him in the arm and he laughed again. "But I love you and always will."

I leaned against the car seat, gazed at him. "I love you too." He leaned over and we shared a kiss.

"I'm still mad at Cataleya though and it'll take a lot for me to forgive her," I explained after we pulled apart. He chuckled, nodded then leaned in for another kiss.

_I definitely missed this._

**Quinn POV:**

I heard the door open, expecting it to be one of the nurses cleaning the room as I slept. That was until I heard familiar voices crowding around me.

"She looks died," Puck said deadpanned. "Oww!" he explained after a few seconds.

"Serves you right because that was insensitive," Rachel lectured to Puck.

I internally rolled my eyes at my friends. As my eyes fluttered open, I saw everyone from Glee surrounding me. "Hey guys," I greeted with a raspy voice as I struggled sitting up.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Quinn we were so worried about you."

"It's ok. You see. Nothing wrong," I said, trying to lighten up everyone's mood. I kept to myself the fact I couldn't feel my legs.

"So what happened?" Tina asked while she sniffled and wiped away the tears with a tissue Mike handed her.

I stared down at the crinkled bed sheets, making an effort to remember what happened then shrugged. "I honestly don't know. All I remember is my phone going off and I reached to answer it then everything went black. Don't text and drive huh?" I stated dryly.

"Mild amnesia. She can't recall everything that happened during the accident right now." The doctor explained to the group and I. "May I please speak to you Mr. Schuester?" He nodded and walked out of the room while everyone sat around, talking all at once. I looked over at Puck, who stared at me worried. I sent him a small smile, letting him know I was fine but I knew we would be having a conversation soon.

**Mr. Schue POV:**

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked the doctor as soon as we exited the room.

"I've informed Ms. Fabray's mother yesterday but I just wanted to fill you in on her situation. She has the inability of moving her legs. For how long? I don't know. She could regain feeling at anytime or possibly never," he hesitated as he scanned his chart.

"Wait this happened yesterday?"

The doctor took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, tiresome. "Yes they were brought in around four o'clock yesterday."

"And everyone is just finding out about it now?" I asked getting more and more upset.

"Well yes. There was no way of contacting anyone expect Quinn's parents. The other girl doesn't have any identification because she was in her underwear…"

"The other girl?" I interrupted. "What does she look like?" I asked, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Uh yeah there was another person in the car but unlike Ms. Fabray, she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She looks 5'7, Spanish and raven hair."

I started feeling nauseous and light headed as he continued to describe Cataleya. Deep down I knew it was she but I had to know for sure. "What happened?"

"She flew past the window so she had a couple of cuts on her face, body and arms. We had to do surgery last night on her eye because pieces of glass were found in her eyes. Now that surgery was to remove the pieces of glass, not correct her sight."

"So you're saying she's blind?"

The doctor frowned. "We won't know until she wakes up."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

He glanced around before focusing back on me. "This morning she went into cardiac arrest. After we revived her, I did a MRI and found she has internal bleeding, which caused her heart to stop."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means she's in a coma."

"For how long?"

"No one knows but I wouldn't give up hope," he tried to say cheery. "You're kids have a few more minutes before Ms. Fabray's next checkup." And with that he went to check on his other patients.

I sternly nodded and rushed inside the room. I saw all the kids crowding around Quinn, laughing and smiling. I gently pushed through everyone to get to Quinn. Her smile faded when she looked up at me. "Quinn I know it's hard for you to remember but can you think back to the accident and tell me was anyone with you?"

**Quinn POV:**

I looked at Mr. Schue confused then shook my head slowly. "Mr. Schue what's going on?" Kurt asked from the other side of my bed.

"Not now Kurt," he swiftly without even looking at him. He stared at me as he took a deep breath. I looked around at everyone who looked equally confused by his action. "Quinn I know someone was with you. Who was it?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I…I don't know."

"Was it Cataleya?" he suggested.

"Who's Cataleya?" Did I know her? When I looked at the group, everyone either watched with wide eyes or frowns. Was I suppose to know her?

"Charlie?" Rachel whispered teary eyed. Finn hugged her, comforting her as he watched on.

Sam, who was quietly sitting in the corner of the room, stood up abruptly. "What's going on? Why are you asking Quinn these questions," he demanded more than asked but even in his harsh tone it was laced with worry. I just sat there confused on what was going on. Who was Cataleya and what did Charlie have to do with any of this?

Mr. Schue scanned the room, taking in everyone in the room. He heartbrokenly looked to the floor. "There was another person in the car."

The room filled with gasps. "Is it Cataleya?" Puck asked with a stony face. He moved to sit across from me.

"I don't know yet. She had no identification with her and the only way of knowing right now is Quinn."

Santana walked up to me and placed her hands firmly on my shoulders. "Quinn you need to remember! Charlie, the one who got you into the cheerios, the one who stood up for Rachel and the one we treated like shit because she lied to us about who she was. Was she in the car with you," she barked with what was the first time I've ever seen, a panicked face.

As she was shaking me vigorously, memories of the accident flashed in my mind. I smiled at Cataleya as I turned up the radio. I saw her give me a small smile then lean her forehead against the fogged window.

I held my hand up to my mouth in shock. "Oh my god Cat," I quietly said as the tears started to come down.

"Yes Cataleya. Was she with you or not?" Mr. Schue asked again. I looked up at his blurry image and nodded.

"It happened so fast. I looked at my phone for only a second then I heard her scream. I turned left to see a flashing light and everything went dark after. Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot about her," I sobbed as Puck held me close.

The whole room fell silent before Finn stepped forward. "Can we talk to her?"

Mr. Schue cleared his throat while he rubbed his neck. "Guys its not that simple."

"Why? Is she dead?" Blaine asked. He shook his head and we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Please tell us," Rachel begged with puffy red eyes.

"Cataleya is in a coma and no one knows for how long," he dejectedly replied.

Rachel sobbed into Finn's chest then almost all the girls were crying as well as Kurt. Santana stood there with a shock motionless expression. Sam plopped back down in his seat, raking his hands in his hair with an anguish look on his face. Finn, whose mouth was open in shock and face etched with pain, attempted to not breakdown as he stroked Rachel's hair and held onto her tightly. He looked up from the floor and at Mr. Schue. "When can we see her?"

**Good? Bad? Review please because your opinions matter! I would also like to thank the faith readers that review like:**

**Alex B. Goode**

**FinchelFan728**

**noro**

**Gleeelizabeth**

**FinchelLoveHearts and**

**AnnaPatrick**

**I never would've thought people would actually like my story or read it but almost thirty reviews and I'm just as graceful as I was when I started out with one! Peace & love ^_^**


	19. Paradise

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry. I know it's been almost a month since I've updated. I was just trying to make this chapter really good but I think I've over thought everything. Hope you like this chapter! I would also like to thank all of you who have been reviewing and adding my story as your favorite! You are all just so awesome ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOX, Glee or any of the characters.**

**Rachel POV:**

Seven days.

That's how long it's been since the accident. Six since we've initially been at the hospital. And two days since Quinn got released. You would think that was great news but with great news came a much greater pain.

I sat uncomfortable in the hospital chair, gripping tightly onto Cataleya's hand. While constantly glancing at the monitor beeping, I prayed I wouldn't see a flat line appear. One week. One long, tortuous week of waiting for her to wake up. When we first visited her, she looked like a broken toy abandoned by its owner. Now watching her, she looked so peaceful in her deep induced sleep. Her cuts were still visible but slowly healing. After many surgeries, they stopped the internal bleeding and removed pieces of glass from her eyes.

A nurse walked in, right on time, to monitor the machine. After a while of writing things down, she turned her head towards me. "You know it's great to talk to her. You'd be surprised how much it helps to hear the voice of love ones. It's been known to create miracles even," she suggested before she left.

"Thank you," I weakly voiced, giving off an equally weak smile, which quickly turned into a frown when I turned back to Cataleya. With one hand still clutching hers, I smoothed out invisible wrinkles of her sheets. "I'm new to this," I started with a humorless chuckle, expecting her to smile or laugh along but was meet with silence. "I'm so sorry Cat. I feel like if I didn't abandon you in your time of need, this wouldn't have happened. I know I can't turn back the time but I promise," I emphasized as I drew her lifeless hand closer towards me. "I will never let you down again just please don't give up. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up so we can all apologize properly. They've been here visiting along with your dad and mom but not as much as Finn and I. Sam hasn't been here since he first learned you were in a coma but I know he feels just as terrible as I do. I'm actually very worried about him because he hardly comes to Glee club nor speaks to anyone. Well if you count the occasional, yes, no, maybe or head nod." I heavily sighed. "I know he loves you no matter what he said or how he acted towards you. Just remember that ok? Sam loves you, everyone from Glee club loves you, Finn loves you and I love you...you're my best friend," I choked as tears cascaded down my face. I just laid there, continuing to sob into her side and let all my emotions that I've held go because I couldn't stay strong anymore.

**Sam POV:**

Two weeks passed but it seemed like just yesterday that everything great in my life took a turn for the worse. Just like those two weeks, today went by very fast. I even forgot how I got home. Finn, Rachel, Mr. Schue and my parents have tried talking to me but I just couldn't deal with everyone right now. They just want to talk about how I'm feeling, which is exactly what I don't want to do.

Emptiness. That's what I've been feeling ever since I saw Charlie laying in that hospital bed with thousands of tubes coming in and out of her body. When I walk the halls of school, I see nothing, hear nothing and _feel_ nothing.

I stared at the ceiling as I heard a light knock on the door. Without answering, I heard the door creak open. "Sam," Rachel said in a small voice. I didn't answer but I felt her sit at the edge of the bed. She let out a heavy sigh. "Sam…you have to talk to me, your parents or anyone!" she raised her voice in frustration. She was met with even more silence as she sat there. After awhile, I heard her start to sniffle as she slouched, throwing her perfect posture out the door.I glanced over to see her silently crying. I frowned because I never liked it. I didn't mean to hurt her and make her cry. "So much has happened and…and I'm trying to stay strong for everyone but I can't anymore." Her silent tears turned into sobbing. She sighed again as she tried wiping her tears away. "Everyone is very worried about you," she paused as if she was thinking for a moment. "I…I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's my fault," I finally spoke without glancing at her. She didn't say anything so I went on. "What happened to Charlie," I finished.

"You mean Cataleya?"

I internally rolled my eyes because Rachel knew who I was talking about, name or not. "Yeah I know her name isn't Charlie, Rachel but I've known her as that so that's what I call her." She nodded in understanding, gesturing me to continue. "Don't get me wrong. I'm still mad at her because she lied to me and everyone else but if I would've stopped people bullying her or stopped her from leaving Glee that day, she wouldn't be in a coma."

"You still love her," she commented more than asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I do," I said as I sat up, moving next to her. "I just don't know if my love for her can make me get over the fact that she lied to me. I was her boyfriend and she still felt like she couldn't be honest with me."

She quickly looked at me then back at her dress, nodding. This time I waited for her to give me her input. She finally spoke for what felt like hours of waiting. "I understand where you're coming from but we've all lied to the ones we love before. If Finn never forgave me for cheating on him, we would never be together now and visa versa with him and his lies about not sleeping with Santana. Same with Quinn being forgiven by Finn about the baby debacle or Santana, who stopped lying to herself about being gay and hurting Britany in the process or Artie forgiving Tina for dumping hom for Mike and so on. Not everyone is perfect Sam. You know that better than anyone and I'm sorry to say that I'm a little disappointed in you."

She looked at me, giving me a small smile then left the room. Great leave it to her to make me feel worse than before.

**Finn POV:**

It's weird how much could happen in three weeks. School started up again. I found out who my father really was. Mr. Schue did this awesome proposal to Ms. Pillsbury that included us. Joe, the new kid who has dread locks, wears scandals all the time and always has a guitar strapped to his back, joined Glee club. Sam is slowly becoming himself again but really none of us could be until Cat wakes up. Oh did I forget to mention, I proposed to Rachel last week? She didn't say yes but she didn't say no either. She said with everything going on, I should give her some time to think.

I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy because we're so young but I can't help the way I feel about her. Whenever I see her, I see my future. She's like a beacon of light, guiding me through all the bad stuff. When everyone else wrote me off as a loser, she still stuck by me, cheering me on.

When I turned the corner, I smiled at the sight of her, wearing her cute white kneehighs with a pretty blue dress and her hair up in a tight ponytail, switching books from her locker. She turned her head and brightly smiled at me as I walked up to her.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded, closed her locker then slipped her hand in mine. "Hey," she cheerfully said.

I chuckled while we walked down the hall. "You seem really happy today."

She smiled then hid her face in my arm. "You. You make me happy," she told me with confidence.

I flashed her my lopsided grin. "So does this mean you have an answer for me?"

Her smile dropped as she looked at the floor. "Finn…" she started but I spoke before she could.

"I know, no pressure Rach. I promise." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked, surprised.

She shook her head before talking. "Nothing I just love you."

I searched her eyes to see she was telling the truth as I held the door open for her and we left to visit Cataleya.

**Glee!**

Rachel and I walked into the hospital and said hello to the familiar nurses and doctors as we went to Cat's room. Almost everyday both or one of us would sit and watch over her because her own family didn't have the time. When we walked in, Dr. Wilson and Cataleya's father were in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh hello Mr. Garcia," Rachel greeted in surprise. He vleared his throat and said a quiet hello. Mr. Garcia's face looked stone and his jaw line was tight while Dr. Wilson had a worried, tired out facial expression.

I felt like something was wrong and could tell by the way Rachel gripped my arm, she did too. "What's going on here?" I asked with a look of confusion.

Mr. Garcia gave us a stern look as his arms crossed to his chest. He stayed silent while Dr. Wilson answered instead. "Nothing you kids have to worry about," he stated lightly but we weren't buying it.

Anger boiled inside me at that point. I hated the way he was talking to us, like we couldn't understand. I mean come on how old do they think we are? Twelve? "We're not kids. We've been here almost everyday and earned the right to know about our friend," I said defensively.

Rachel looked up at me with a small careful smile, trying to calm me down then patted my chest lightly, telling me to let her talk. "What my boyfriend means is we don't mean to be rude but we're the ones who are mainly here, which means we have earned the respect and would greatly appreciate it if there was good or bad news to share."

The doctor and Cat's father exchanged glances until Mr. Garcia nodded his head towards the doctor then stared at his daughter's lifeless body. "We were just discussing the matter of what would happen if Cataleya doesn't wake up," Dr. Wilson explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've asked Mr. Garcia if by the end of the month he would consider taking her off life support."

"You mean let her die?" Rachel choked. My neck snapped as I looked from her tear stained face to the doctor, finally understanding what he meant.

"What? Sir you can't do that," I pleaded with Mr. Garcia.

He just stood there watching Cataleya in a deep sleep. "I'll make the decision of what I can and can't do for my daughter," he said in a monotone.

"You have to understand that if Cataleya doesn't wake up by the end of this month, she could risk having traumatic brain injuries," the doctor inputted.

"What does that mean?" I asked again, not understanding some of the hospital terms.

Dr. Wilson sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Meaning she won't be the same girl you knew. She'll have to have a different lifestyle that doesn't consist of living here in Lima. She would need better care and a more resourceful hospital."

Rachel let go of me and walked up to Mr. Garcia. "Please don't do that. I just know she's going to wake up and she'll be the same."

"From what I see right now, my daughter is suffering and if she was here right now she would want me to end her pain," he finished sadly, leaving without another look at us.

The doctor frowned and started leaving before stopping at the door. "I'm sorry," he quietly whispered then left the room.

"Oh Finn!" Rachel cried out, running into my arms and heavily sobbed. I stoked her hair, trying to soothe her while I tried not to cry myself.

**No One's POV:**

The scene flashed to a six-year-old Cataleya, who had pigtails with red ribbons in her hair, playing at the park with her father then it flashed to her and her mother playing dress up with matching smiles as they posed in the mirror.

**When she was just a girl,  
>She expected the world.<strong>

The scene flashed to Cataleya at nine-yeas-old, holding her fathers hand as they watched her mother get buried. She let go of the rose and watched it fall gently on top of her mother's coffin. The scene cuts to a miserable eleven-year-old Cataleya getting introduced to her father's new wife, Carmen.

**But it flew away from her reach,  
>So she ran away in her sleep.<strong>

Another scene where Cataleya was being treated badly by Carmen then to a scene where she's in her secret hideout, crying. She cried so much that she fell asleep, hugging a photo of her mother close to her heart. Finn continued to sing as he watched past events of Cataleya's life.

**And dreamed of  
>Para-para-paradise,<br>Para-para-paradise,  
>Para-para-paradise.<br>Every time she closed her eyes.**

The scene flashed to Rachel at home, telling Sam what Mr. Garcia had decided to do with Cataleya. Sam left in anger, rushing out the house.

**When she was just a girl,  
>She expected the world.<strong>

The next day, the whole gang was in the hospital, hearing the news for the first time. Most of them started crying as Sam just watched Cataleya sleep from behind her hospital room window.

**But it flew away from her reach  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth.<strong>

Later that night when everyone was gone, Mr. Garcia cried by Cataleya's bedside while holding her hand.

**Life goes on, it gets so heavy.  
>The wheel breaks the butterfly.<strong>

The month was over and Mr. Garcia decided to pull the plug instead of wondering if Cataleya would ever wake up as his little girl again.

**Every tear a waterfall,  
>In the night the stormy night, she'll close her eyes.<br>In the night the stormy night, away she'd fly.**

Everyone dressed in black as they gathered around the bed, saying their last goodbyes before Dr. Wilson turned off all the monitors. Tina was bursting with tears the most as Mike held her. Brittany cried the least out of the girls because she didn't understand exactly what was going on. Quinn stood there in shock, thinking this was all her fault. Artie reached over, grabbed Quinn's hand and gave her a small smile, trying to comfort her. Rachel gripped onto Finn's arm, silently crying as he continued to sing the last verses of the song.

**And dreams of  
>Para-para-paradise,<br>Para-para-paradise,  
>Para-para-paradise.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
><strong>

Before Dr. Wilson could pull any plugs, Sam came running into the room, screaming stop. He shook Cataleya vigorously, trying to wake her.

"Wake up!" he cried. "You have to wake up. You can't die on us! How selfish is that!" He kept screaming, pushing Puck, who attempted to pull him back, off. He stopped shaking her and clasped on her chest, completely sobbing. "If you die, my heart will die too and I don't think I can survive from that," he said exhausted. He looked up at her to see if she would wake up but was met by nothing.

Puck helped Sam off and led him out of the room as the doctor pulled off her support systems.

**This could be  
>Para-para-paradise,<br>Para-para-paradise,  
>Para-para-paradise.<strong>

The last two things heard was the sound of the flatline on the monitor and crys from everyone in the room.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh**

**Cataleya POV:**

I violently sucked in a breathe of air as I shot up from laying down. It felt like forever that I've been underwater, drowning and screaming for help but no one could hear me. Eventually, I saw a light at the surface and fought to reach it until finally coming up for air.

I felt someone hold me as I struggled to get out of their grip. "Cataleya please relax. You're ok," the man said.

Everything was too dark as I continued to struggle out of fear because I didn't know what was going on. When I couldn't get out of his grasp, I calmed down. "Am I dead?" I asked no one in particular.

He sighed. "No you're very much alive," he stated.

I nodded. "Then why can't I see?" I asked, feeling around my eyes to see if something was covering them.

There was a long pause and just then I knew that I was blind.

**Good? Bad? Please review because I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter whether it's about my writing or the storyline or characters. Hope everyone is having a great summer! Oh and the song in this chapter is Paradise by Coldplay which was sung by Finn.**

**Peace and love everyone ^_^**


	20. Without You

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I hope I still have loyal followers still reading this story. I've been on vacation in Puerto Rico and just got back but while on vacation. Finally I finished this chapter and I love it so I hope you all love it. I'll come back and fix errors because I was rushing a little to finish the chapter by tonight and if you catch any just tell me. The songs used are Without you sung by Cataleya/Charlie from Rent and Without you sung by Rachel by Usher ft. David. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee, just my made up characters. **

**Santana POV:**

I passed a brush softly into Cataleya's hair as she blankly stared into the mirror. "You have such beautiful hair," I said, keeping the mood light despite feeling like shit inside. Even though she couldn't see me, I tried my best not to frown every time her unfocused eyes and mine's met. She whispered a thank you and gave a small smile. "After we can go shopping. I have to find something for Britt-Britt for Valentine's Day," I suggested.

She sighed. "What's the point?"

"What do you mean?" I asked before mentally slapping myself for asking when I knew exactly what she meant.

She slammed a fist on her table, making me jump in shock. "Stop with the whole avoiding game San. I'm blind and I've gotten over that fact."

I shook my head. She's such a stubborn brat sometimes but I doubt I would've dealt with something like this so lightly either. "I hardly think two weeks is a long enough period of time to get over something like this. If you want me to stop avoiding this then you have to stop avoiding how you really feel and start dealing," I snapped as I walked in front of her and knelt in front of her. My face softened when I saw she was on the verge of crying. "Listen you're blind. It happened. If you don't start coming to terms with this and continue to mop then no one's going to want to be around you."

She looked in the direction I was speaking and nodded. "You're right. I…I'm just really depressed. Everything is dark and I feel alone."

I patted her lap as I got back up, going back to fixing her hair. "Wells good news. You're not alone," I whispered in her ear, leaning both hands on her shoulders.

She broke out in a bright smile that I haven't seen in a long time. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not treating me like some charity case." She softly chuckled. "I missed you being a bitch." I devilishly grinned at her remark.

"Whatever slut," I said, lightly pushing her. I grabbed my bag, pulling out a pair of silver aviator sunglasses that I bought the day Cataleya got out of the hospital then carefully placed them on her. "Perfect. Now let's teach you how to move around your room first then we can try other rooms in your house."

**Cataleya POV:**

I didn't look in the direction as I heard the heavy footsteps coming up the wooden bleachers and knew instantly who it was.

"Just when I thought no one could find me," I sighed, crossing one leg over the other, leaning my head on my hand then onto my lap for support. "Hey Finn."

I heard a pause in his steps, suggesting that he stopped walking. "H…how did you know it was me?" Finn asked flabbergasted.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't explain it. I've been taking notes ever since I woke up from my coma. I just remember what people smell like, hear how they walk and Rachel is the only one I know by touch so far."

"How did you get up here?" he asked, avoiding my sarcastic comment.

"I paid someone to bring me here," I casually stated.

"Hopefully that person didn't take advantage of you and take more than you promised." He sounded worried.

I shook my head. "Rachel folded my money in ways that I could tell which bills I'm using." I lifted up the little whistle that was cold against my chest. "She even gave me her rape whistle just in case I fall and needed assistance," I mocked.

I heard him chuckle. "That's my Rachel," he mused. "How was this morning?" he asked a little more seriously.

I frowned then shrugged. "Good…I really can't go anywhere without someone helping me or staying one step behind me, making sure I don't break."

"Sorry about that," he said sincerely.

I heavily sighed. "And I hate everyone saying sorry."

"Sor…" he caught himself before finishing the rest of the word.

After that I instantly felt like a jerk. Finn has been nothing but kind and loyal to me. He didn't deserve my anger; really no one did. I playfully nudged him, making him move a little. "It's ok I know you and everyone is just trying to look after me." We sat there silent as I heard the freshman cheerios practicing a few dance routines. "I heard there might be wedding bells in the not so future," I spoke up.

"So you heard," he said nervously of what I could sense.

"Rachel." We said at the same time then bursted into laughter.

After we calmed down, I felt for his hand then shoulder and softly squeezed it. "I'm happy for you two. If anyone is going to make it, it's you guys."

Finn heavily sighed as I felt his shoulders sink lower. "She didn't give me an answer yet," he mumbled.

I smirked as I remembered the conversation I had with Rachel when I was in the hospital after waking up.

_Flashback:_

"_I don't know what to do," she cried, hiding her face into my bed sheets. _

_I felt around for her head until I reached it and placed my hand on top, trying to comfort her. "Do you love him?" I asked. I felt her head nod._

"_Will that ever change?" She shook her head._

"_Then what are you waiting for?" I asked, calmly._

"_What if we're too young? What if we're the percentage of young couples that won't make it and divorce?" she panicked. _

_I sat and thought for a second. I snapped my fingers when I thought of a great plan to make her see her answer. "Ok what I'm going to do is flip a coin."_

"_What?" she asked confused._

_I rolled my eyes. "Look just go with it until I can explain at the end ok?"_

"_Ok," she whispered as she passed me a quarter. "Heads means you're going to marry Finn and tails means you're not going to marry Finn." I flipped it up and we watched as it shot in the air then came back down into my hand. I covered it so she wouldn't see if it was heads or tails._

"_What is it?" she asked impatiently. I glanced at the coin. George Washington's head was shining at me. _

_I frowned. "Tails," I lied, observing her face. She frowned deeply. "Aren't you happy that you have you're answer?" I asked._

_She shook her head. "Honestly I was hoping it was heads."_

_I playfully slapped her shoulder. "And there's your true answer." She looked at me oddly. "First the coin was really heads and two it didn't matter whether if it was heads or tails because you had the answer inside of you the whole time," I explained. _

_Her face broke out in a bright million-dollar smile. "You're right!" She jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you Cat! I don't know what I would've done without you," she praised._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't worry too much about it. You know why?" There was silence so I figured he either nodded or shook his head, forgetting that I couldn't see his action. My smile widened. "Finn I can't see you're answer."

"Oh sorry…no why?"

"Because you guys are legit, forever, infinite. Something like what you guys have can never be broken."

"Thanks." I felt him touch my hand that was on his shoulder. "Have you talked to Sam?" he asked, changing the subject.

My smile disappeared as I fought to not frown. "I tried calling him…but he never answers and if we ever passed each other in the halls I would never know."

"He'll come around," Finn offered.

I looked in the direction of his voice, giving him a small smile, looking away from him and back to the front. "Thanks…Not only for now but for being the only one, well besides Blaine, that stuck up for me and stood by my side," I paused. "Kinda like the brother I've never had."

I felt his hands touching my cheeks, causing me to turn and face him. "You are family to me and I can't help but feel protective of you." A smile spreads across my face as I feel my eyes tearing up. "It's going to get better Cat," he promises, bringing me into one of his famous bear hugs. We stay like that until I hear the loud school bell ringing. "Why don't I walk you to class?" he suggested as he pulled me up and helped me down the stairs.

**GLEE!**

I walked carefully against the lockers with my walking stick in one hand and a binder in another. School was over and I officially survived my first day back. I breathed a sigh of relief before a guy knocked into me with fully force. I heard him and a few of his friends laughing as the sound of their heavy footsteps disappeared. I lost my grip on my binder and dropped it, hearing some of the papers spilling out of it. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled to no one in particular. I huffed in annoyance as I crouched down feeling around the floor for my stuff. I jumped when I felt someone grip my hand and placed my binder and papers in my hand. Wait I knew the feel of those hands before.

"Sam," I stated more than questioned. I waited for him to say something…anything but it was quite as he helped me up. "Thank you," I expressed but he still didn't say anything as I heard him walk away.

I deeply frowned, staring at the direction he left. "Having trouble moving around school?" I heard Quinn ask while rolling up next to me.

"Terrible isn't even the right word to describe today," I said emotionless.

I heard her heavily sigh, making me think she was frowning. "If I didn't text…" she started.

"Stop," I interrupted, looking down from where her voice was coming from. "I'm not blaming you Quinn. What happened was an accident that left us both with serious consequences. We will overcome them this. I promise. Just please stop apologizing," I begged.

There was silence before I felt her take hold of my hand. "You are truly amazing," she said breathlessly.

_Yeah not everyone thinks that._ I silently said to myself as I tried to smile the best I could and nodded, pushing thoughts of Sam aside. She brought me out of my thoughts when I felt her let go of my hand and heard her rolling away. I leaned against the set of lockers and closed my eyes, thinking of everything that happened between Sam and I.

**Without you, the ground thaws,  
>the rain falls,<br>the grass grows.**

I opened my eyes and my vision came back as I walked down the empty hallways.

**Without you, the seeds root,  
>the flowers bloom,<br>the children play.**

I walked into class walking pass everyone laughing or talking and spotted Sam in the back talking to Mike.

**The stars gleam,  
>the poets dream,<br>the eagles fly.**

I stopped in front of his desk, crouched down to his level and leaned one arm on the desk as I watched him laugh and playfully push Mike, unaware of me singing in front of him.

**Without you.**

I lightly touched his face, tracing the outline of his eyes, cheeks, lips and chin. When he stopped laughing, his face turned serious like he was thinking, as he looked right through me. The last time I've seen his face so grim was when he found out I lied to him and broke his heart.

**The Earth turns,  
>the sun burns,<br>but I die, without you.**

I got up and walked out of the class as the scene changed in front of me.

**Without you, the breeze warms,  
>the girl smiles,<br>the cloud moves.**

I was outside by the football field watching Rachel against the side of the metal bleachers with Finn leaning with one hand over her and on the rail. They both grinned as Finn passed her a daisy that was hidden behind his back, placing the daisy behind her ear.

**Without you, the tides change,  
>the boys run,<br>the oceans crash.**

I was back in school watching people past as if I didn't exist but only two people caught my eye. Santana and Brittney walked by while holding pinkies, talking animatedly. When they stopped in front of class, Santana stole a quick kiss, making Santana smile one of her genuine smiles.

**Without you.**

I sat and watched Mike and Tina, having their weekly picnic in the park. I smiled when they shared a kiss before Tina jumped on Mike and laid peacefully on top of him as Mike lightly combed through her hair.

**The moon glows,  
>the river flows,<br>but I die without you.**

I was at home but not in Lima. I was back to a time my mom was alive, watching as her and my father danced elegantly around the kitchen. Her laugh like chimes and his bright smile was all I noticed from the memory. They were happy. Something I've haven't seen in a long time.

**Without you, the hand gropes,  
>the ear hears,<br>the pulse beats.**

I stood across from Kurt and Blaine as they were talking on the staircase in school. Blaine flashed a gorgeous smile as Kurt passed him a bouquet of colorful flowers.

**Without you, the eye gaze,  
>the legs walk,<br>the lungs breathe.**

The last thing I saw was Sam and myself. It was the time we spent ice-skating on Christmas. The moment was purely innocent with us just laughing and having a good time. It remained me of a happier time that wasn't tainted by all the lies, anger and accidents.

**The mind churns,  
>the heart yearns,<br>the tears dry without you.**

I closed my eyes, holding in my tears then opened them, seeing only darkness. I was blind again, singing in front of everyone in glee club. I crossed my legs as I sang the last verse, putting all my emotions into it.

**Life goes on,  
>but I'm gone<br>'cause I die, without you,  
>without you,<br>without you,**

I felt a tear roll down my eye as closed my eyes again and finished the last words.

**Without you….**

Everyone started clapping which brought me to reality. A reality without Sam.

**Rachel POV:**

Finn, Kurt, Cat and I all sat in a booth at Breadstixs. If the mood in the air didn't give away how depressed everyone was, our faces and postures said it all. "This is so depressing," Kurt spoke up first, absentmindedly playing with his utensils. Him and I were worried that we wouldn't get an audition from NYADA since letters were sent out just last week. To say we're on the edge was an understatement.

"I know I can't believe about my dad. No wonder I'm a Lima loser," Finn groaned and he sulked further into his hands that supported him up.

"At least you can see," Cataleya said dryly, staring down at the table with her unfocused eyes.

Finn glanced up at her with a guilty facial expression. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a small smile.

We all jumped when Kurt suddenly slammed the hand he was leaning on the table. "Screw this. If we're going to sit around mopping might as well order a huge bowl of ice cream with lots of chocolate syrup and whip cream," he demanded, snapping his fingers for the waiter.

Cataleya shook her head. "No thanks."

Kurt looked at me. "Vegan," I said in a self explanatory way.

He looked to Finn next, who shrugged. "I'm in might as well enjoy my high school hero title before I turn into real world zero after I graduate," he confessed with pain visibly across his face. "I mean why did my mom have to tell me about my dad…why couldn't I just have something in my life that's just…special," he finished. Kurt and I shared a look before I frowned. I knew Finn was dealing with the new information about his father but I thought he saw me as something special. I combed a hand through my hair as I stared at Finn.

**I can't win, I can't reign,  
>I will never win this game,<br>without you, without you.**

I continued to stare at Finn, as he talked to Kurt and I on how he felt about his father and his future.

**I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same,<br>without you, without you.**

Remembering all the hard times we went through. The Quinn/ baby situation, Finn's rock star era, Finn's lie about being a virgin still, me cheating on Finn with Puck and the Fuinn era. None of that mattered anymore. All I saw was just Finn and I. We were going to be together forever, good, bad and everything in between.

**I won't run, I won't fly,  
>I will never make it by,<br>without you, without you.**

I was in the choir room with violin and drums playing beautifully behind me as I straightened on the stool I was sitting on. Everyone was quietly sitting in the chairs in front of me, swaying along to the music.

**I can't rest, I can't fight,  
>all I need is you and I,<br>without you, without you...**

Santana gazed at Brittney then looked to see Finn's facial expression. Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other briefly and I even caught Sam glancing at Cat.

**Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without you…**

No one in the room mattered as I kept looking at Finn. His face contorted into so many emotions until he settle on a half smile.

**I can't erase, so I'll take blame,  
>but I can't accept that we're estranged.<br>Without you, without you.**

A spotlight softly shined on Finn as I got off the stool and walked up to his seat. Everyone else disappear in the background.

**I won't soar, I won't climb.  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed.<br>Without you, without you...**

As I sang, he lifted his hand to caress my cheek. I leaned into his touch, loving the feeling of his callus fingers. The look of pure love in his eyes almost made me weak in the knees.

**Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without you…**

I was back in my stool and everyone reappeared as the light on Finn disappeared. A grin spread across Finn's face as my voice rang louder and louder, piercing through everyone's hearts until finally the music quieted down. I closed my eyes briefly, regaining some air then fluttered my eyes open, finding Finn's amber kind eyes gleaming back at me.

**I am lost, I am vain.  
>I will never be the same.<br>Without you, without you,  
>Without you…<strong>

When I finished the song, everyone clapped and cheered as Finn got up from his seat, walking up to me. We stared a look before he leaned down and kissed me. Right then I knew that I was and always will be something special as long as he was with me because we are a two for one deal.

We broke apart when I heard Santana's usual trash talk and gripped onto Finn, smiling up at him. "Yes Finn," I answered, feeling that this was the perfect time to give my answer to his proposal. I giggled not being able to contain my happiness anymore as he looked at me confused. "My answer is yes," I stated more clearly.

**Good? Bad? Please review! I'm trying to change up some of what you've watched on Glee with the way I've wanted things to go so please bare with me. Next chapter is Valentine's Day in McKinley ^_^ I'll try to get that chapter done before school starts back up for me again which is the beginning of September. Peace and love guys!**


	21. Stereo Hearts

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. I wanted to get this one done before or on the 31st of this month because last year on August 31st is when started posting this story. It's been one wonderful year and I would like to thank all you readers who been with me since day one. I also like to thank everyone who has added, followed or viewed my story or even commented on it. I feel really lucky to even have people out there who actually like my story. Now this chapter focuses on Valentine's Day so that means this story is coming to an end when some seniors graduate. The song used in this chapter is Bound to You by Christina Aguilera. Bold is Cataleya and bold/italics is Santana and Rachel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOX or any of the shows characters and places except for Charlie/Cataleya, Taylor and other future characters.**

**No One's POV:**

The beautiful sound of the piano filled the room as everyone quietly watched Cataleya performed.

**Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love.  
><strong>**I've opened up; unsure I can trust.  
><strong>**My heart and I were buried in dust.  
><strong>**Free me, free us…**

Everyone looked to Sam, whom they knew was the song for and Cataleya, who kept her focus on the keys of the piano.

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight.  
><strong>**If you walk away, I will suffer tonight.**

Her voice grew louder and stronger as the song continued. Sam had his arms crossed, frowning.

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us.  
><strong>**I am terrified to love for the first time.  
><strong>**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
><strong>**I've finally found my way…  
><strong>**I am bound to you.  
><strong>**I am bound to you.**

A few of the band members joined in with violins as Finn softly drummed along.

**So much, so young, I've faced on my own.  
><strong>**Walls I built up _became my home.  
><em>****I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us.**

Santana and Rachel sang along as her back up.

**Sweet love_, so pure…_**

**I catch my breath _with just one beating heart.  
><em>****And I embrace myself; please don't tear this apart.**

Quinn and Puck exchanged glances at each other.

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us.  
><strong>**I am terrified to love for the first time.  
><strong>**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
><strong>**I've finally found my way.  
><strong>**I am bound to you.  
><strong>**I am bound to…**

**Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears.  
><strong>**All that I have been carrying all these years.  
><strong>**Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?**

Tina started to tear up from the song as Mike threw his arm around her, rubbing her side comfortingly.

**Fall…**

Artie threw his hands up in praise as she hit a high note.

**I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us.  
><strong>**I am terrified to love for the first time.  
><strong>**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
><strong>**And finally found my way.**

She squeezed her eyes tightly, finishing the song.

**I am bound to you.  
><strong>**I am, ooh I am…  
><strong>**I'm bound to,  
><strong>**You…**

She opened her eyes once she heard applause and smiled. She stood up with her walking stick that glided her to her seat.

"That was amazing," Rachel inputted.

"You're like a modern day Ray Charles," Finn complimented.

Santana slapped his head from behind him. "Dummy Stevie Wonder is the modern day Ray Charles." She looked back at Cataleya. "You're a close second though Kit Kat,"

"Ooo we have Kit Kat's?" Brittney excitedly asked.

Mr. Schue shook his head at Brittney as he walked up behind her, lightly patting her back. "What a great start to our next assignment. Thank you," Mr. Schue said, gently pushing her to go to her seat. "Well as you all know Valentine's Day is coming up and…" he was interrupted when Sugar's hand shot up. "Yes Sugar?"

She jumped out of her seat and walked to the front of the room. "If you would all check under your seats, you'll not only find chocolates but an invitation to my Valentine's Day party at the Sugar Shack. Artie, yours' is behind the trash because you moved to much for me to stick the chocolates and invite under your wheelchair," she explained. Rachel watched Puck in repulse as he licked the chocolate off his fingers.

"What? I found mine a while ago. I thought someone just left their chocolates here," he explained, trying to defend the fact he had chocolate all over his mouth.

"What's the Sugar Shack?" Mike asked, reading the invite along with Tina.

She rolled her eyes. "It's really Breadstixs but my dad bought the place for the night so I get to call it whatever I like. Anyway Valentine's Day is my favorite time of the year! So you better all come," she threatened. "Oh and this is a couples only party so if you don't have a date you can't come. Sorry I just think being single is depressing and would bring everyone at my party down."

"You don't have a boyfriend or date," Santana snapped at her.

"Not yet," Sugar simply replied back, winking towards Artie. Artie grinned back as he straightened in his chair.

**Glee!**

**Quinn POV:**

Mercedes slammed the gravel down twice, grabbing everyone in the room's attention. "The God Squad is called to order," she commanded. After all that I've been though, I'm glad I stuck with being apart of the God Squad. Jesus has always been apart of my life and I never intend to turn my back on him and God. "I would like to say great job on our first Valentine's Day carol. I think it went well."

We all nodded. "Rachel looked so happy with the song Finn chose for us to sing," Sam happily said.

"Yeah and since then we have about five more people who need us to do singing telegrams for their loved ones," I spoke up, checking all the names in my notebook.

"Praise," Mercedes said, satisfied by her idea. "Joe have you decided on what to do about us singing to Brittney from Santana?"

I encouragingly smiled towards Joe, the newest addition to the God Squad and Glee club. I liked him because we shared the same Christian values and are fully committed to the Lord. He looked up from playing his guitar. "Yes…" he paused, pushing a few dreads behind his ear. "Love is love and to me no matter what form it comes in, it should always be celebrated."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "That's that then. We just have to come up with a song for them now. I'll take suggestions throughout the day." She looked at every one of us as we all nodded, smiling. "Ok meeting adjourned," she said, hitting the gravel once before getting up.

I stuffed my books in my bag and placed it behind my wheelchair. I looked up to see Joe walking up to me before I left. "I'll see you at physical therapy after school?" he hopefully asked.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah see you then." He bobbed his head in an ok then walked off.

"Someone looks like they're crushing on Teen Jesus," Sam mused from behind me, causing me to roll my eyes.

We started off towards our classes when I heard the bell ring. "He's just helping me with therapy and around school, Sam."

He chuckled. "Sure. Well he definitely has a crush on you. Are you taking him to Sugar's party?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I kept pushing the wheels of my chair. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't want to get his hopes up since I'm planning on leaving Lima after graduation."

He looked up in thought then nodded. "No attachments. Smart idea. It'll probably get too messy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about Cataleya?"

He sighed, refusing to look at me. "Quinn," he warned.

I stopped and reached for his arm. He turned towards me, confused as to what I was doing. "Listen I know that she lied to you but that doesn't mean she did it without a good enough reason. One thing I know she didn't lie about is being in love with you…that song she sang today said it all," I reasoned with him before maneuvering around him and headed into class.

**Finn POV:**

I furiously slammed the bathroom door then punched the nearest wall, hissing at the pain. How can Rachel be so selfish and bossy? How are we supposed to get married when we're fighting about stupid bathroom arrangements? I sat on the edge of the tub with my hands in my face, frustrated. I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Cataleya answered on the second ring.

"Hey…" I said defeated after exhaling a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Finn? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

I brushed my hand through my face and hair. "Rachel and I had a fight."

"Oh…what about?"

I sighed before explaining the whole situation. "It's to a point that I think everyone is right. We are too young to get married," I stated, choking up with tears.

"Finn couples fight. It's going to happen whether you're married or not. How you handle your problems after all the arguments is what will determine if marrying Rachel is worth it or not."

She was right. Rachel was worth all the arguments no matter how bad they got. For us, it was normal and after we fought, we would always make up one way or another. Rachel was it for me and nothing was ever going to change that. "You're right Cat…you're always right. Thanks."

She softly laughed. "What are friends for?"

I chuckled before thinking of something else. "Cataleya…"

She stopped laughing. "Yeah?"

"You're not a friend to me…you're my best friend."

Even though I couldn't see her. I felt her smiling on the other end of the phone. "Goodnight Finn."

"Night Cat," I said, closing my phone before getting up.

**Glee!**

I slowly walked up the stairs, carefully trying to hear what Rachel was doing inside her room. I felt like shit when I hear quite sobs on the other side of the door to her room.

I leaned my forehead against it, softly knocking. "Rachel? Can I come in?"

"Yes," I heard her quietly whimper.

When I opened her door, my heart broke. She was curled up in the middle of her bed with tissues lying all around her. Her eyes were blood shot and looked tired with stains on her cheeks but she looked beautiful to me all the same. I felt something under my foot and lifted it to find her hairbrush that she threw earlier. I heavily sighed, walking towards the end of her bed. "I'm sorry," I started to say.

She crawled towards me, reaching for my hand. She stared back at me with her wide innocent brown eyes. "No I'm the one who's sorry. I was being bossy and just stuck on just thinking of me. I was inconsiderate," she explained.

I laughed a little because now we were arguing on whose fault it was. "How about we stop fighting because I hate when we do," I compromised, wiping her tears away.

She flashed her million-dollar smile and nodded. "I agree. I hate us being apart," she said with a pout.

I kissed her forehead and moved fully on the bed. "Come," I ordered her, tugging her down to cuddle with me.

She laid down facing away from me, causing me to wrap my arms around her. "I'm so happy we made up," she said with a happy sighed, as we got comfortable.

She reached for my hands and pulled them close to her face, making me grin. "Yeah me too."

I closed my eyes enjoying the silence before she spoke up again. "You think this will work?"

I opened my eyes again, looking to the ceiling in thought. "Um…yeah. I know we're going to have challenges but we're ready for this."

She pushed herself into me more as she buried head in my arms. "Good I think so too."

**Artie POV:**

The God Squad was singing for Santana and Brittney as I sadly watched all the couples including Rory and Sugar dancing. What were the odds that I lose the girl again? I guess I just never had luck with women. "I'm sorry you couldn't come here with Sugar," Cataleya interrupted my thoughts. I turned to her as she stared back in her black sunglasses. I knew she couldn't see but it felt like she was watching me look at Tina, Brittney and Sugar.

I shrugged then gave a small side smile. "You win some, you lose some."

"You know you're probably the most positive person I've come to know," she commended with a dimpled smile.

I shook my head, trying to hide my blush despite her loss of sight. "I'm not always like that."

She felt around for my hand before finally reaching it and gently held onto it. "You'll get the girl someday Artie. You're too good of a person and deserve nothing but the best."

"Thank you Cataleya. I'm happy you came as my date."

She sat up a little straighter, placing her hands in front of her. "Well I'm honored to be your date," she said in a fake British accent. We sat in silence for a second before bursting with laughter.

"Excuse me Artie," I heard someone shyly say from behind us.

I turned my chair around, finding Becky smiling at me. "Oh hey Becky."

"Would you like to dance?"

I turned back to Cat and she must've felt my hesitation. "Go I don't mind," she said, reassuring me.

I grinned then turned back to Becky. "Yeah sure. Let's go." She happily jumped up and down, clapping her hands before leading me to the dance floor when Blaine started singing Love Shack.

**Sam POV:**

After Blaine and the girls played Love Shack, the band played Moonlight Serenade by the Glenn Miller Orchestra as the last song. All the couples went to the dance floor when I caught Cataleya across the dance floor, sitting by herself, sulking. She wore a beautiful red sundress with her hair in curls. I shook my head and chuckled when I saw she decided to wear red converses instead of heels or flats.

The conversations I've had with Rachel, Finn and Quinn mixed with the song she sang in school today played in my mind. I think I was ready to forgive her. I missed her so badly and I knew she missed me. Maybe we could get through this after all. I found myself unconsciously moving around couples to get to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked

Her head snapped up at me. "Sam?"

I nodded then realized she couldn't see me. Uncomfortably cleared my throat as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yes. Would you like to dance?"

She hesitated before taking my hand. I lead her through all our friends, who happily looked at us before finding a spot for us on the dance floor. "Wait before we do…" I said, removing her sunglasses to look into her unfocused clouded grey eyes. "Better," I commented before twirling her around once then pulled her close to me. My hands went straight to her waist as hers wrapped around my neck, swaying to the jazz music that filled the room.

"Sam…"

"Shh…don't ruin the moment. We'll talk another day."

She nodded her head, closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto me. We had a lot to talk about but for tonight I just wanted to hold her, remembering all her beauty and smell of her hair; vanilla.

**Good? Bad? Please review! I like constructive criticism. I hoped everyone had a great summer and if you go to school, have a great school year. Peace and love ^_^**


End file.
